Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!
by YaoiRules92
Summary: It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'.He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Full summery and warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

KM: Alright this story was a request by SasuNaruChibi!  
Kaka: It's a X-over with Naruto and Bleach!

Iruka: It will contains YAOI!!!  
Lilly: And lots of things to laugh about!

KM: ENOUGH OF THIS!!

Naru: Dude she is already pissed what did you do?!

KM: _growls_ You are not here to tell them everything about the story already!

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings:** Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto or Bleach do you really think I would be sitting at my laptop right now and writing this? No I don't so fuck of you lawyers!?

A/N: Oh yeah this takes place before Orihime is kidnapped. I will change the story line to my ideas. Though don't think to read it like the series or the manga. It will _**all**_ be different. For example Toshiro will be taller. He won't be a little shrimp anymore. Maybe that is why he is always so grumpy? _shrugs shoulders_ Anyways I just wanted to warn you now. I really don't want to have flamers bitching about me for changing the story line _rolls eyes_ and always to answer the same question why it is not like in the series or manga. So yeah enjoy the story or not. It's not like I give a damn about this! Oh for you who do. Please R&R I always love it when you do! _smiles_ It makes my day and makes feel love, warm and fuzzy inside! _giggles_

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Banishment**_

It was a sunny day and not one cloud was in the sky to see. The birds chirped their songs and a gentle breath blew through the trees and their leaves. The shacking of the leaves made a hypnotising dance on the floor with their shadows. You could see a person walking through the forest in the direction of Konoha. This person was a blond youth with a sun kissed tan and unruly blond hair. On his cheeks he had whisker marks. Three on each one. He wore a torn and bloody orange jump suit. He had bruises, cuts and blood all over him. He had on his back an unconscious figure. The figure was clad in a blue turtle neck shirt that was torn in several places. He wore white khaki shorts. He had a hair style that resembled the ass of a duck. The figure had cuts and bruises here and there. But not at as bad as the blond youth. The blond youth jump from tree to tree. Glancing from time to time at the unconscious figure on his back. It was then that he noticed how a silver haired man came in his direction.

In front of the silver haired person was a dog that the blond youth recognized as Pakkun and Kakashi. He smiled when he saw them and was glad that they were here now. He didn't had the strength anymore to make it to Konoha after loosing so much blood and using so much chakra to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. But it was worth that his friend did not went to the snake. But the best part was that he kept his promise to Sakura.

"**Kakashi they are right in front us!**" said Pakkun while he jump from branch to branch. It was then that his eyes widened at their sight "**HURRY UP they both are in need of medical attention!**" yelled Pakkun when he saw in which state they were both in.

Kakashi picked up his space when he heard the yell from Pakkun and saw both boys. It was not a nice sight to see. Naruto was barely standing and looked like he would pass out any moment now. He had a blood everywhere. It was a wonder to him that he could still stand at all. _`It could be the Kyuubi. But I doubt it. Then his cuts and bruises should have healed by now_´ he narrowed his eyes at that. Something was not right here. When Kyuubi did not heal Naruto all this time then something must have happened that stopped it from doing so. But the big question was now. What did cause this?

But before Kakashi could think of a reason Naruto lost conscious and fell over. Were it not for his reflexes and his training Naruto would have kissed the ground with Sasuke on his back. He could have injured himself and Sasuke more than they already were. Pakkun was at his side and looked at both of them. Kakashi made a clone of himself and picked both of them up. It was then that they made their way back to the village as fast as they could and their legs would allow them to do. In a matter of an hour they reached the village Konoha with its mighty gates raising in the sky. Kakashi didn't even stopped when the Chunins at the gate wanted to see his pass. He ran straight for the hospital.

At the hospital he burst through the doors and nearly crashed into Tsunade. Tsunade wanted to scold him but when she saw Naruto and Sasuke and in which condition they were both in. She just grabbed Naruto and yelled for medic-nins to get their fat asses to her and help her. Kakashi collapsed on the floor. Finally his exhaustion caught up to him. He couldn't move and just wanted to drop dead but he had two students that needed him now. Well they needed Tsunade now and she wanted his report to how he had found them. Though he could only wait till he heard of them. While he waited he didn't even read his smut. Instead he made his way to the person who wants to know what happened to Naruto on this mission.

The very person that Naruto saw as an older brother/mother hen and trusted the most. He made his way to the academy in hopes to find Naruto's old Sensei. Iruka.

Academy with Iruka and Kakashi

Iruka was looking through papers from his last lesson. He sighed this bunch of soon-to-be Genins were more trouble than the last ones he had. That was saying something when he thought back to Naruto's days in here. A smile made his way to his face but vanished when he saw Kakashi appearing in front of him with a worried expression on his face. Immediately Iruka knew it was about Naruto. It always was. Kakashi always came to him when he asked about Naruto. Though this had to be about Naruto too then.

"What happened Kakashi?" he asked barely above a whisper the older Shinobi.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. It was now time to tell Iruka the news about Naruto and what Sasuke had tried to do in the last few hours.

"Well Iruka, Sasuke tried to..." with that a long explanation began.

With Tsunade and Naruto

Tsunade was sweating and praying to every Kami she knows that Naruto would live. His condition and body were far worse in state then she first had thought. She didn't even knew why the Kyuubi hadn't started to heal Naruto. It was like something was blocking it from doing so. It was this reason why she feared for Naruto's live. The medic-nins had even needed to switch a few minutes ago. They were running low on chakra but Tsunade hadn't even moved from her spot since the beginning of the surgery from Naruto. Hours had went by already and she felt like it were a few seconds. It seemed like Naruto wouldn't live through the surgery.

It seemed as if the necklace she gave him wanted to have his life. But she wouldn't let that damn thing have Naruto. No not her little brother! And even if it should kill her Naruto will live through this damn it. Even if it was the last thing she would do! This necklace would not take another loved one away form her. Not in this life! Not ever!? Tsunade began to sweat and glared at a medic that tried to leave the room although they hadn't even had their part in it. She spoke in deadly voice. A voice with any emotions at all.

"Leave and I will make sure you will never find job ever again! I will make your live miserable and you would wish you had helped this day. Did I make myself clear to you!? And I mean everyone of in here!? Don't even think about leaving and abandon Naruto right here!?"

The medic-nins nodded. They were too afraid of Tsunade in this moment to go against her. She was their Hokage, their chief and would really do as she said if they would leave now. No, no one of them wanted this happening to them. Though they stayed. Hell even some of them respected Naruto after he had saved them form Gaara in the Chunin Exam. An hour later finally their healing and the surgery took their effects and Naruto's body began to heal. Even Kyuubi's healing abilities kicked finally in.

Again a few hours later a sweat and blood coated Tsunade left the surgery room in which Naruto was in. Behind her was the medic-nin team that helped her. They were all exhausted and ready to drop dead on the ground. Tsunade had a grim expression on her face and Kakashi and Iruka feared the worst. Kakashi was the first to be there together with Iruka after he had explained everything to the teacher. Both looked worried at her but when she smiled at them they sighed in relief. Not anyone of them had noticed how Tsunade was in there with the medic-nins for two whole days to heal Naruto.

"H-how is he Tsunade-sama?" asked Iruka her in a shacking voice while glancing in the room in hopes to see Naruto.

"He is fine Iruka. Although he had several broken ribs. His lungs were priced with them. He had a broken arm and his left arm was nearly crushed to dust. Cuts were all over his body along with poison in his system. Kyuubi hadn't even healed him when he reached us. But after finally the first five hours Naruto's condition and body began to stabilize itself. Kyuubi's healing finally kicked in too after another seven hours. It was a relief to us. If it hadn't then Naruto might not have made it. But it is still a mystery to us why Kyuubi didn't heal him when he made his way back to Konoha or why it hadn't started to heal him when we began with the treatment at him." Tsunade sighed and left the two alone.

She had to go to her office. If only she knew what surprise was waiting in her office for her. Then maybe she would have stayed in the hospital with Iruka and Kakashi to watch over Naruto. Naruto was placed in the same room as Sasuke who was awake and saw how Naruto was brought into his room. Kakashi and Iruka were coming in shortly after Naruto's bed stood next to his.

Sasuke hadn't that much injuries like Naruto but still was a good few hours in surgery. He had waited all those hours to hear from his friend. He couldn't believe that Naruto was able to bring him back to Konoha and had thought about the words Naruto spoke to him while he was alone in his room. Sure he was still angry that Naruto beat him and brought him back. But in Naruto's words was truth when he thought about it. He only wanted now to apologize to Naruto for his behaviour against him.

He surely hadn't thought about it before where Itachi and Orochimaru got their power. That all came to them while they were still in Konoha. He had never thought about this. And now that he thought about it Naruto was right. Orochimaru was a paedophile gay ass. He shuddered when he thought about it. No way in hell would have Orochimaru use his body to do as he pleases. That was just wrong. That thought will haunt him forever even in his dreams. But when he thought about it. Orochimaru did look like a paedophile to him. With his long hair and that freaking long tongue of his.

"How is he Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked them while not taking his eyes off of Naruto with a sorrowful expression on his face.

It was his fault that Naruto was in this state and was in the surgery for two whole days nearly three. Iruka was silent and just watched Naruto while taking Naruto's hand in his and squeezing it slightly. In hopes Naruto would awake if he does so. But no such luck. Naruto was motionless. He looked peaceful while he slept and didn't show any sign of discomfort. Kakashi answered Sasuke although he did not want to.

"He is fine now Sasuke. No thanks to you!" he said in a harsh voice not even turning to him while answering.

Kakashi didn't even turned to him when he spoke. His eyes firmly resting on Naruto's motionless body. He closed his eye and let a tear escape it before he took a shuddering breath and regaining his footing back. Sasuke flinched when he heard those words and the way they were spoken to him. He turned away not looking at them and kept silent. It was a few minutes later that he spoke again.

"I know what I did was wrong. But I did not thought back then. I only wanted to have the power to beat Itachi and get my revenge and nothing more. I haven't really used my brain. I am sorry for what I did to Naruto." he said in a sorrowful voice.

Iruka laughed a hollow laugh when he heard those words. Naruto got the Uchiha to think and use his brain. That was Naruto for you always bringing the good out in people.

"Don't apologize to us Uchiha! Apologize to Naruto for what you have done. He is the one you who has to forgive you not us!" he said to Sasuke in a hiss like voice.

Sasuke shrank back into his bed. He was not used to this tone. He didn't know how to handle this situation now. It was new to him. He bailed his fist and wished he could turn time back then maybe this wouldn't have happened at all. He frowned and he closed his eyes. He leaned back into his bed and glanced at Naruto's motionless figure. Maybe he should sleep a bit? But it was then that the silence was disturbed by two screeching voices. Sasuke flinched when he recognized the voices as Ino and Sakura's. He winced and hoped they didn't knew he was in this room.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" yelled the two voices at the same time that would make you want to die.

"GO AWAY FOREHEAD!? SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!?"

"NO WAY INO-PIG!? SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!?"

"NO WAY HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU!? HE JUST HASN'T REALISED IT NOW!?" yelled a platinum blonde girl to a pink haired girl.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!? I AM IN THE SAME TEAM WITH HIM!? SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME!?" yelled the pink haired girl at the blonde.

Both girls were fighting over 'their Sasuke-kun' and to which he belonged. Sasuke was getting a headache like Iruka and Kakashi. If those two would not shut up in the next few seconds something would happen. Something that neither of them would like. But before the shouting could continue a nurse came into the room and glared at both girls and spoke in a deadly voice to them.

"If you do not shut up this instead though that our patients can get their rest. I have to remove you from here and make sure you are not allowed to enter this hospital ever again! Did I made myself clear!? One of this patients in this room comes out of a surgery that nearly had gone on for three days. He needs his rest right now and when you two bimbos only say or utter one word! I. Will. Tell. Tsunade. Sama. About. This!" she said with narrowed eyes at Ino and Sakura while she hissed the last part at them and then began to check up on Naruto and Sasuke.

"I see Uchiha-san that you are awake! That is good to see!" she said with a small forced smile and in a clipped voice. She didn't give him the time to answer. She went then over to Naruto and checked up on him. "Mhmm I see that Naruto is getting better. Poor boy. Had been nearly three days in surgery!" she said with sympathy and shook her head. "Please tell me if he wakes up" with that she left.

Sakura and Ino watched all this in stunned silence. The nurse didn't even gave Sasuke a chance to answer her and ignored him while she worked on Naruto. Sakura and Ino thought that to be unfair when they saw this treatment. But the Uchiha silently agreed after all he did try to kill Naruto and brought him into this condition. He looked away in shame. Kakashi and Iruka still haven't turned to him in this whole time. They ignored him and concentrated on Naruto right now. This did not brood well for the annoying banshees and they voiced it out loud. Well actually I think even a banshee would be insulted with this statement.

"What the hell is soo important about the baka anyways? He isn't important like Sasuke-kun!" said Ino while glaring at Naruto's still form.

"Yeah! The dope will never be like Sasuke-kun! He didn't even have the strength to beat him!" said Sakura having completely faith in 'her' Sasuke.

It was then that Sasuke snapped. He couldn't take it anymore that those two were talking like this about Naruto. His friend. His friend he thought of as a little brother. That he wanted to kill. He could repay him now a little bit even though Naruto would never know about this. Maybe Kakashi and Iruka would tell him but he highly doubted it.

"DAMN IT SAKURA! INO! SHUT UP!" he roared at them. "How do **you** think I have gotten back here? With magic?" he snorted "Naruto was the one who brought me back you pathetic excuses of a Kunoichi!" it shut them up.

Ino and Sakura looked dumbfounded at their crush. Eyes wide and mouth open like a gaping fish on land. Their Sasuke-kun would never talk like this to them. It had to be Naruto that did that. Only the dope would be like this to them. Shame they didn't use their brains then they would know that Sasuke would say those things. He hated fan girls. He always showed it and never reacted to their... presents for him. For the lack of better word.

"Come Sasuke-kun we know this is not tr-" but they were interrupted by Kakashi this time.

"Sakura, Ino SHUT the hell UP!" he said with venom in his voice. His eyes narrowed at the girls. "Naruto needs his rest after nearly dying is that clear? I agree with Sasuke on this. And now leave before I am really getting pissed off!" he glared at them. But Ino and Sakura didn't even move and he nearly yelled at them. "NOW!" he hissed out at them.

Ino and Sakura were trembling by now. Kakashi didn't even noticed how he let his killer intent out. Iruka didn't even tried to stop him. He was far too concerned with Naruto's well being right now. He did not have the time to pay attention to those around him. He was in worry for Naruto and nothing other interested him. Sasuke glanced again at Naruto's body in worry. Although the nurse and Tsunade had said he was fine. He knew Naruto. Something always happened to him. It was then that Neji entered the room and went over to Naruto ignoring Sasuke and the trembling girls on the ground. That seemed to snapped them out of it and they left in a hurry.

"How is he Iruka-san?" he asked in a soft voice. As if he was afraid that he would wake up Naruto.

"He is fine.. ehm?"

"Neji" was the short replay. Iruka glanced at him and then smiled.

"So you are THE Neji Naruto said he saw as an older brother huh?"

"Indeed."

"But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room mhmm?" asked Kakshi with a chuckle.

"Ehm" Neji was red with embarrassment. _`DAMN! But it's for Naruto! Poor... Otouto_´

"You sneaked out to be here right?"

"Yes..." he nodded at them. "I was in worry for him. We all know him and his way."

Silence was in the room. Ino and Sakura finally stopped their trembling and had left the room long ago. It was silent and everyone was looking at Naruto again. Neji took a seat across from Iruka and looked at Naruto. Kakashi didn't have the nerves to be sitting in this moment and choose to stand. He sighed and looked at Naruto. _`Please wake up soon Naruto! I have a bad feeling about all of this!_´ thought Kakashi, Iruka and Neji at the same time. If only they knew how right they were.

With Tsunade

Tsunade was in her office and slumped down into her seat. She needed the break right now and sake. To heal Naruto was a big deal and she had feared he would die in this time. She had feared the necklace would take its next victim in the surgery room. She turned her chair and looked out of the window down into the village. She sighed and leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. _`Please Naruto wake up soon. I don't know what I would do without you. We need you here!_´ she sighed and turned around to find her secret sake stash. She took the bottle out and took a big gulped it was in this moment that the council members entered her office without knocking. Inviting themselves in. She raised her eyebrow at them.

"Tsunade-sama we have decided on the traitor Sasuke Uchiha and the demon Naruto Uzumaki!" that got her interest. About Sasuke she knew but why Naruto? This can't end well for both of them she knew already this much.

"We want Uzumaki Naruto to be banished from Konoha due to the fact that he used the Kyuubi's chakra and is unstable with it. Al-" but the council member never got to finish the sentence about Naruto due to Tsunade slamming her fist down.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? I AM the Hokage and NOT YOU. My word is law and NOT YOURS. Who said that Naruto was unstable huh?!" she hissed at them. No answer. "Naruto nearly died thanks to the Uchiha brat and the Kyuubi didn't even healed him! Only after over nearly twelve hours in the surgery did the healing abilities finally kicked in! And did you even thought that the seal allowed Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra though he can help the village with it!? That the Yondaime wanted it this way huh!?!" her words were spoken with venom at them. Her rage didn't die down. No it only grew.

"Do you not trust the Yondaime?" no answer "Do you think so lowly of him?" Again no answer form the council "I thought so. Even if the seal was too weak. Don't you think that the fox would have already finished its job it had started all those years back huh!?"

"That is not it Tsunade-sama! The boy has no control over the chakra. Be happy we had decided on banishment. Original we had planned to execute him!" said Koharu to the angered Tsunade in hopes to calm her down.

But those words only added more foul to the angered fire in her and she punched the nearest wall she could find. It crumbled and you could see outside at the streets of Konoha. She glared at them venomously. If looks could kill those old farts would have wished to never enter this office in the first place. Tsunade looked like flames were surrounding her. She growled at them with her eyes narrowed. Daring them to say one wrong word. She waited for it to happen. Waiting to unleash her furry on them. Her wrath to show and give them her piece of her mind.

"The Damiyou had agreed to this. Even to the banishment of the Uchiha!" and with that all hell broke loose.

Tsunade was angered and went after them. They had done this behind her back. They will pay for this. No one plays with her and family and thinks to get away with it. No one, not as long she has a say in this. The council members trembled in fear when they felt Tsunade's killer intent sent at them. The civil half was passed out or had wet their pants or shit themselves. Tsunade smirked when she saw this reaction. She took a step forward and the members took a step back. She took an other step forward and the members took a step back. She like the way they reacted. Her smirk widened and the members looked frightened at her. She took one step again.

That was the last straw for them and they fainted. Tsunade chuckled and exited her office as fast she could. She had to go to the hospital and get Naruto out of Konoha before something happened to him. She knew when Naruto would leave Konoha Danzo would send 'Ne' after him. Immediately when he stepped out of the gates. No, she couldn't let something like this happen to her little brother/son. Not after he had helped her to accept her past and get over it. Making her laugh again and accept this damn job. She laughed at this. Oh the irony in all of that. How he will now never become Hokage after this. She shook her head and speed up. She had a hospital to reach.

She was there in a matter of seconds and ran straight for Naruto's room. How she was surprised to find Neji in there. He should be in bed and rest to get his chakra back. She narrowed her eyes at him. But it seemed that he didn't noticed her. His gaze was fixed on Naruto who was still asleep and didn't seemed to have awaken all this time. Everyone's gaze was fixed on him. It seemed that no one had noticed her entrance yet. She cleared her throat and caught everyone's attention.

"We have a serious discussion in front if us." she said in a stern voice and looked at all of them.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Neji as he looked at her. He didn't trust that tone of her voice. It promised that something was not right here.

"The council wants to banish Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke for treason against the village and Naruto because of 'IT'!" she said to them in a serious voice. She knew that Kakashi and Iruka know what she meant by 'IT' "I have bought us some time. It will take a few days till the council comes back to the living!" she said with a light chuckle.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi her. But he had already a good idea of what she had done to them. "You didn't..." he trailed of when he saw the nod form her.

"I did. We have to get you and Naruto out of here! Ma-"

"Hold it Naruto is not leaving without me. I sure as hell does not let my Otouto be out there without me!" Neji said in a firm yet strong voice.

"I agree with Neji. I will leave too." said Iruka while he smiled slightly at her. "I can't leave him alone now. He is like my little brother!"

"I will go with them. Who knows what they would do without someone looking after them!" said Kakashi with humour in his voice. "It could be interesting!"

"As much as me pained to hear this..." Tsunade said with humour clearly enjoying this. Her eyes said it all. "We have to wait till Naruto wak-"

But she was interrupted when someone groaned. Naruto stirred in his sleep and groaned. He blinked a few times with his eyes to get the sleep out of them. It was then that he saw the white ceiling. _`Great I am in the hospital! Damn I hope the teme didn't left when I passed out!´_

"Yo Baba!?" he said when he saw Tsunade who twitched when she heard him call this.

Naruto's mind scape while all this happened

Naruto found himself lying on the ground. His eyes were closed and he noticed that the ground felt kind of wet to him. It was then that he groaned and began to wake fully up. He moaned from the pain in his body looked around. It was dark where he was. Light barely got in the place where he found himself. Naruto stood up and stretched. He felt how his tensed muscles loosened and felt a great deal better than before. He looked around and found himself in a sewer with many tunnels. Above each tunnel stood something. The one in front of him was dreams, left was his childhood, right was the nightmare section. A bit under it was the memory section and under this it said mask section. Across from it but a bit more to the left it went to the jutsu section. He turned around and found that above the tunnel behind him didn't stood anything. It was blank.

The only thing that came form it was red chakra. He rose an eyebrow. Somehow this tunnel was familiar with him. It was like he had gone along this one already. But he couldn't remember a thing from it. He shrugged and went into the tunnel with the red chakra. The chakra made him feel uneasy but save at the same time. He was confused. The red chakra felt as if it was supposed to be evil and scare him but here it tried to make him feel comfortable. He didn't know what to think of it in this moment. Though he just followed it. Maybe the one at the end of this strange red chakra could help him here.

He followed the red chakra. After a long walk he reached the end of the tunnel and found himself in front of a giant cage. It felt like hours to him to reach this place but it was in reality only a few minutes. He looked around in hopes to find something else in the room besides the giant cage with the gold bars. It was then that he noticed that on the gates of the cage was a paper with the kanji for seal on. He cocked his head to the side. _`What the hell?!_´ it was then that two giant red eyes looked at him. He jumped back in surprise and heard a chuckle.

A fox head began to become visible. The eyes were black out lined and Naruto could see razor sharp white teeth. It looked like the fox was smirking at him and then it hit him. That was the Kyuubi no Youko in front of him. How the hell could he completely forgot about it?

"Seriously how the hell did I do it?!" He asked himself out loud.

The fox smirked. It knew what its 'prison' was thinking. It had done this to see how Naruto would react to see it. But it had to get serious again and the smirk vanished. It had to explain some thing to the flesh bag, in his opinion at least he was one. It cleared his throat catching the flesh bag's attention. Naruto snapped back to reality when he heard someone or better said some_thing_ cleared its throat. He wasn't so sure if the fox has a gender or not. Maybe he should ask it?

**Flesh bag this is a serious matter why you are here. And don't even think to interrupt me! Or I will make your life a living hell. I will send you nightmares, ma-**

"I got it! Can you please just fucking continue!" Naruto yelled.

**Fine! You just had to do this!?** the fox sulked and Naruto sweat dropped. Talk about mood swings. But he knew he wasn't even better than this. **Well first of all. I didn't heal you on your way back to this damn wretched village that you call your home. Is because of the fact that we merged thanks to that damn Uchiha brat!? It should really have taken a few years more till I had to merge with you. Congratulation brat you are now the new Kyuubi no Youko! Full fledged fox demon and King of Bijuus! Because the fucking Uchiha brat had to shove three or was it four Chidoris through your chest!** the fox growled.

"But why are you still here?"

**Well brat every demon as an inner beast or how we call it blood beast. It lets us transform in our animal form or takes over when we are really pissed of. I have taken it upon myself to be your blood beast. No way in hell would I leave this place! I still have cause so much chaos. Besides I have to train you in your powers!? And that seal over there will help you not anymore. I am your blood beast. That means I am you like you are me and we are to work together now. Why don't you change this place here. It's your mind and I hate this place!**

Naruto had to agree with this. This place really needed to be changed. Maybe a forest would do? Well he was a fox now and he had always loved the nature. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on a forest. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a clearing. In the clearing was its very own pond with fish in it. Wild flowers were around the pond and the trees reached the sky. What now was the new ceiling. The seal he couldn't find anywhere.

The fox looked around and nodded in approve of this. It was better than the mind scape looked before. Now his mind looked like a forest. Not only this part when the fox remembered correctly. The clearing was big enough for it to sleep and lie down. Perfect. Even some small animals were here that he could hunt. A smirk made it's way to its face.

**Not bad brat! Well now to your training schedule. I will train you in your dreams about your powers and teach you of the demon ways. Time in here runs different than outside. Even in your dreams. You could be dreaming for hours and in reality a few seconds or even minutes just passed by. Don't asked me about this. I have no idea about this. I only know about this because Kami herself told me about it. She wasn't even sure either how we do it. It could be the fact that our body shut itself down when we sleep to rebuild our reserves. Everything is slower than.**

**But aside from this we are beginning with your training now. Outside nothing will happen to you till you wake up. I think you should know that your in surgery right now. Seemed that the old hag tries help you. Don't worry kit you will live. But we have to train now. First comes chakra control. And no even so you say you can do it already. You have new chakra that needs to be trained. Youki to be exact. It is different from your human chakra.**

When the fox saw the confused look from Naruto it knew it had to explain it to him. Who knew being a teacher was this hard?

**Youki, brat, is more wild than your human chakra. It is hard to tame whereas human chakra is already tamed. Youki can go wild if you don't have trained with it. It can corrupt you when you don't train with it. But as you already have used my Youki, that now is yours, you will not have this problem. Now you have to train it that you can use it like you used your human ckakra. It has harder to control than your human one. And now begin!?**

Naruto ran at the tree that was the nearest to him and began the exercise while the fox began to tell him about the demon ways and throw kunais, senbons and shurikens at him. Even though the fox didn't have any arms and hands to aim and throw them at , being a teacher was fun for thr Kyuubi.

"Oi fox!" When he knew he had its attention he continued "I wanted to know what is your name and what gender are you? I can't call you fox all the time nor can I call you Kyuubi, well I am Kyuubi now. So?" asked Naruto who was nearly hit by a kunai and fell down of the tree.

**Mhmm... Well I am male and my name is Hiro. Now back to the lesson. As you know even we Youkai have feelings. But most of us do not show them. It first angers our enemies and it is easier to control our blood beast then. You need to have this training too. Good seems you mastered it. Now run the tree up and down till I tell you to stop. Now where was I?**

"Blood beast, easier to control!" Naruto said while dodging again a kunai.

It went like this the whole time while he was there. He only did chakra control exercises. Nothing other. Not only built he more chakra while doing this but it helped him to do his jutsu better. But before Naruto could do anymore training the fox well Hiro forced him to change his clothes. He had pouted to this but the fox won in the end. Little did he know that the fox even changed his appearance...

Back to present

"Gaki what the hell happened to you! Don't answer that we have to get you out of here with Sasuke together! The council has banished you two and Iruka, Neji and Kakashi are going with you! Tell us while we are on your way out!" she ordered.

Indeed Naruto did change. His hair was longer thanks to Hiro who said he loved long hair. It reached his mid-back and was braided. If it were loose than it went over his butt. His figure was effeminate. He had long lashes and his eyes were a bit narrowed now. His pupils were slitted like the ones of a fox and still were this sapphire blue. His whisker marks were thinner and longer now. His hair was not only his golden blond but had icy blue going through it too. He had curves all women would kill and die for. His clothes were now a red muscle shirt with a blue coat over it with the kanjis for fox and King of Bijuus on his back. He wore black baggy pants and black sandals.

On their way to the gates they made stops at everyone's home and got that what was needed. They didn't stop at Naruto's apartment. He claimed that he didn't need anything from it. When they reached the gate. He finished his story. Not one of them made a comment about it. Tsunade made it clear to them that they will write to her or she would hunt them down. They knew that this threat was not a joke form her. Of course she wants to hear form them even if it is a short letter. It is better than nothing for her.

"We will Baa-chan no worries here!" Naruto had exclaimed and she nearly punched him for that comment. But her fist never connected instead she took him in hug.

"I know you will gaki. Now leave before I change my mind!" she said through her tears.

"You have to let go of me then first!" he nearly sobbed out.

It was hard for them to leave each other behind. Tsunade was like a mother to him. But now he had leave her behind after he found one for him. It was hard and Tsunade lost again a family member. Neji, Kakashi, Iruka and even Sasuke said nothing to this. Each of them knew how it is to loose someone dear to you. Sasuke with his family, Neji his father, Iruka his mother and father and Kakashi his second family, his team mates and Sensei. It was better they said nothing.

Tsunade let go of Naruto even though it was against her will. Immediately she missed the warmth of Naruto and let her tears fall. Naruto felt the same. He cracked a smile for her that more seemed like a grimace than a smile.

"Be careful Naruto!"

"I always am!" he said and then jumped away the others followed him after him.

She laughed at that. He even made jokes when it was about his own banishment. At a time like this where you would cry he made jokes. She sighed and chocked back her sobs. She never got to hear the last words Naruto whispered while leaving.

"But you too... Okaa-san!" if she had heard them then she would have broken down then and ran after him.

KM: Finished!?

Naru: Woohaa

Pein: _stars and nods dumbly_ I know

Ita: Her best work if I say so

Lilly: _cries_ T-the e-end i-it's s-so s-sad!

KM: Next chapter is of Ichigo and co. and how Naruto and co. will meat them! Please R&R!? Ja-ne~

**A/N:** I dunno if you have noticed it. But I have checked my chapters so far and found that sometimes the sentences didn't make any sense at all or were missing words. Though I have decided to check them all over again and correct the mistakes. I even edited something in the chapters in most cases. You will notice this, I think, the most in chapter three and five. Well I hope you enjoy the story so far though please read and review!

Ja-ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

KM: Second Chapter yes!

Hitsu: KM do I even want to know why I am here at all?

KM: _smirks and points at Naru_ Because of the little Uke over there  
Naru: _blushes_ H-hey!

Hitsu: ... _stares at KM_

KM: ... _stares back_

Ichi: _twitches_ Begin the story already!?

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings:** Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Bleach or Naruto? No? Then fuck off you lawyers!? Seriously why are they bugging me again!?!?

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meetings**_

Ichigo was paralysed. He couldn't move thanks to his inner Hollow and it seemed that his end was drawing nearer with each passing second. His inner Hollow was taunting him for it. Always telling to let him take over and he would live. That he didn't have the power to beat his opponent. That he was weak and useless. The giant fatso, Yammy, was ready to fire his Cero at him. Ichigo couldn't move nor do anything. He felt lost. He had failed his friends. Failed to protect them. And now they had all to pay for this. He shut his eyes. He didn't want to see this face of the smirking fatso. It was hard enough on him that he was to die already this young and didn't have the chance to stop this traitor Aizen. Damn this bastard to hell!? But just when he thought the fatso Yammy would fire his Cero at them he heard something that surprised him.

_**BAAAAM**_

"Aww come one Neji-nii! It was not my fault that Sasu-nii tried to kill you!?" the voice sounded happy, cheerful and was full with laughter.

Ichigo knew this voice. It was the voice of the new student at his school. What was his name again? ... Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, that was the boy's name. Although he had first thought he was a girl when he saw him. The boy looked like a girl to him. But in P.E. he was proved wrong when Naruto came in the boys locker room to change. Naruto was indeed a boy. He opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him let him gasped. Directly in front of him was Naruto standing on Yammy. He had pinned the giant fatso down with only standing on him. How was that even possible? He had already a hard time to pin Yammy down and he has his Ban Kai active. Damn it!?

Orihime and Chad were also astound by this feat. Ulquiorra even let his shock shown by his eyes widening a slightly bit. But he got himself fast under control again. He had not thought someone would be able to take Yammy down that easily. Not even without trying to do so and doing it with only standing on the tenth Espada. Nonetheless a normal human! That was something Aizen-sama had to be informed of thought the Cuarta Espada to himself. He studied the person in front of him. The person had golden blond with an icy blue through it braided hair. He saw that the person had a lightly tanned skin and three whisker marks on each of his cheek. Although they were hard to see. They were very thin. His body was effeminate. It had curves that a woman would die or kill for. He wore black sneakers. The boy wore black pants with chains on it and a blue shirt with a red fox on it. His height was about 5'44. Ulquiorra knew it was a boy when he smelled the scent of him and because of the fact that he didn't have a chest.

But before he could do anything against this boy. He sensed that a second male was coming at them with incredible speed. It was a boy with the height about 5'64. He had long brown hair that reached his mid-back. He had snow white eyes. He looked like he was blind. He wore a white cotton shirt and blue jeans. He had white sneakers on. He too looked effeminate but not that extreme like the first boy. Those two were not like the trash like he thought Ichigo and his friends were. No they screamed of power. It was like it belonged with them and that you should fear them. It was then that he was snapped back to reality and got to hear the last bit of their conversation.

"... Otouto! You know what that means right? Do I have to tell it to them Naruto?" the boy now named Naruto was shacking his head.

"Nee do you think we should leave Neji-nii?" the boy now known as Neji tilted his head to the side in question. "Well it seemed that Ichigo and his friends are busy here!"

"Mhmm we should!" with that they were gone in a flash.

Ulquiorra was surprised by the speed they were gone. He knew that Shinigami and they themselves could move faster than the eye. But how had those humans done this? He didn't even saw them move! Yes, it would be a good idea to tell Aizen about this. The faster the better. Maybe they could help them in this war.

Yammy was by now out cold. The boy, Naruto, had suffocated him nearly with his pressure on his back. He passed out when he didn't got enough air. Ulquiorra saw this mission as failed and left. He opened a Garganta to report this to Aizen. It would be sure interesting to tell him about this. When the Garaganta was open he threw Yammy in it and then followed. It was to this time that Urahara and Yoruichi arrived. The last thing they saw from Ulquiorra was his back and then nothing. Yoruichi looked around and went to Orihime and Chad. By the time she reached Chad. He was fully healed by Orihime and looked shocked at the place were Naruto had stand just a few minutes ago.

Urahara went over to Ichigo and waved a hand in front of his face. Ichigo didn't move. His eyes were slightly widened and his mouth was agape. Urahara did not understand this. He thought that here was a big fight. But what bugged him the most was the way Ichigo acted. He sighed and picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. It irked him that Ichigo did not protest to this handling. No kicking, no yelling and no shouting. Nothing. He did nothing. He was limb laying on his shoulder and still seemed to be in shock. But why was he shocked in the first place. It seemed that it had to wait till they reached the Shoten.

He gave Yoruichi a sign to go to the Shoten. He would asked them there about this. He looked around and saw the damage done to the area. But it was not a damage like a big fight had its place here. No more like only one side had fought and the other hadn't had the time to react to this. He narrowed his eyes. This was not good. Especially the way Ichigo acted and his friends. Something was fishy here. But what? It was then that he sensed two other spiritual pressures he did not know of.

Whatever must have happened to shock them this much to react like this must be grave. But what could it be? He shook his head. To ask himself all those questions will help him not one bit when he does not have the answer to them. He looked around one last time and then made his way to his Shoten. Something was going on here and he did not know if it was good or bad.

With Naruto and Neji

Naruto and Neji were on their way back to their house. Everyone had changed after they had landed here in Karakura Town. Neji, Iruka and Sasuke had taken more feminine features on. But they were not that extreme like Naruto's. Naruto had explained it to them that it was his chakra that did it to them. He didn't had the heart to tell them that it was his and Hiro's idea to do so in the beginning. He didn't even told them something other. If he had then they would have known what had happened really to them. Oh well it's not like he can change it now. Kakashi was the only one who didn't change. Naruto snickered when he thought about the time Neji, Sasuke and Iruka got the chance to look into a mirror. They had fainted because of this. He and Kakashi had a good laugh about it.

Naruto still had to train in his demon powers. Although it is now over five years ago. Hiro was a bitch when it came to training. Sadistic bastard. Naruto sighed and thought back to the guys he had seen with Ichigo and his friends. They looked strange to him. He even got the feeling that they were not human. He shivered when he thought about the look this guy had given him. Yes, something was not right with them. He looked at Neji and saw him deep thought. So Neji had noticed something too. Maybe he should asked Hiro later about this. It was a ten minutes walk till they reached their house. They were quiet the whole way there. Each of them lost in thought.

Naruto opened the door and went straight for the living-room where he found Kakashi and Iruka sound asleep. It was nothing new to him or Sasuke and Neji for that matter. They knew that the two of them were in a relationship. They were even before they had left their home. It was two years in their journey through the Elemental Nations that the two finally confessed their love for each other. It was even in this year that they left too. He sighed when he thought about all their adventures. It had taken three whole years for Kakashi, Iruka and Neji to forgive Sasuke. They were now a big dysfunctional family.

Iruka and Kakashi were the parents. They even called Iruka mother. He was always in mother hen mode when he saw one of them down, hurt or in pain. Kakashi was the laid back father. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke the three children that always caused more trouble than any good. Sasuke came in the living-room when he sensed that Naruto and Neji were back. He threw a glare at Neji. He still hadn't forgive him for the pink hair dye in his shampoo. He had to wear a genjutsu so no one would see it. Hell he couldn't even wash it out. It is or better said would be in his hair for months till it was back to normal.

"Alright who's turn is it to wake them?" asked Neji while sweating when he saw the glare Sasuke gave him.

It was not that he was afraid of Sasuke. Hell no! But the boy knew secrets about him that no one should know. Well maybe Naruto knew more about him but still. They were not pretty ones you want everyone to hear. And he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's were known for their glares. Sasuke shook his head and pointed to Naruto who had a bucket of water already in his hands. Why did it not surprise him that it was always Naruto that woke them up? But wait a moment where did Naruto get the bucket full of water? He knew that Naruto didn't had it when he looked at him just a few seconds ago. He shook his head. Naruto was full of wonders. Even though they were not always good. When he thought about it they were always bad.

_**SPLASH**_

"WHA!?"

Kakashi and Iruka got in battle mode but when they noticed a laughing Naruto, heard two snickers and their clothes were wet. They knew what had happened. They looked pointedly at Naruto who didn't notice it. Kakashi shook his head while amusement was clear shown in his eye. Kakashi had changed his clothes to comfortable pants and shirt. He didn't have his face mask anymore but wore an eye patch on his left eye to hide the Sharingan. He had a handsome face. Naruto and the others hadn't understood why he wanted to hid it. But they didn't asked him about it. It was something he would tell them when he was ready.

Iruka had left them to get some towels for him and Kakashi. Naruto would never change even if the world is coming to an end. When he came back with towels he found them all sitting on the couch or chairs. He raised a brow to that. Something must have happened though that they are all this quiet and sitting in the living-room. It was always like this. Everytime something happened that was not normal they would be sitting in the living-room and discuss about it.

"So what is it that you have seen?" he asked while giving Kakashi a towel who thanked him.

"Well..." began Neji and Iruka knew already this would be long day.

Shoten

Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, Matsumoto, Renji and Hitsugaya were sitting all in the small 'meeting room'. They had heard the story from Ichigo and how someone from his class was there and had helped them. Hitsugaya looked to be deep in thought when you interpret his scowl right. Matsumoto looked at Ichigo and the others. She looked confused about this. How was it possible to bring someone as this 'Yammy-guy' down by only standing on him. When she had listened right then this guy was bigger and stronger than Ichigo. When even Ichigo had admitted that he had needed Ban Kai to slice his arm of. This story sounded fishy to her. Well the boy sounded fishy to her and his brother. Renji had a disbelieving look in his face. Someone was stronger than Ichigo and this someone was a normal human.

Now he needed only to define what was normal to him. Urahara and Yoruichi already made plans to get to meet those two. Maybe they could help them in the incoming war against Aizen. Kisuke knew as much already. He sighed and began to play with his fan again. He did it always when he thought or was nervous about something. Or had this feeling in his gut. It helped him with the stress and his hands had something to do then. He can't even remember when he started this little habit of his.

"Kurosaki didn't you say that this 'Naruto' was going to your school?" asked Hitsugaya after a few seconds of more thinking and silence between them

"Huh? Yeah what of it?" he asked the white haired Taichou.

"Then it's decided!" said Kisuke after he let his fan snap shut.

He knew what Hitsugaya was playing at. He smirked about it. Ichigo, Orihime and Chad looked confused on. Even so you couldn't really tell how Chad looked but they still knew he was confused. Matsumoto was just as confused as Ichigo, Orihime and Chad. What was now decided? She didn't knew but tilted her head to the side. Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed his temple. Why did he got the feeling that he will get a headache when he is finished explaining things to Ichigo.

"What is decided?!"

"That we are going tomorrow to your school you moron!" Hitsugaya nearly yelled at Ichigo. Stretch this he did.

Hueco Mundo

Ulquiorra was just entering the 'meeting room' of all Espadas. Everyone was there and Aizen was sitting in his throne thing-y. Yammy had meanwhile come back to the living but was still dazed and did not know where he was. Aizen was sitting there with that creepy grin of his with Gin and Tousen at his side.

"Now Ulquiorra why don't you show us what has happened in the human world" it wasn't a question more a demand.

Ulquiorra nodded and let his left hand go to his left eye. He took it out and crushed it. It turned to dust that danced through the air in the direction of everyone in the room. They all closed their eyes and began to see the 'fight' in the park of Karakura Town. Most of the Espadas in the room frowned at what they had seen. When the show was over they opened their eyes again. They sneered at Yammy for being so easy brought down by a human.

"How come that a human could bring you down with only standing on you?" asked Gin with a that fox smile of his.

"That is not my fault! The fucking brat weight more than a tonne!" he exclaimed "He had suffocated me with only his weight!?"

Murmurs went through all of them. Okay this brat was not normal. When that was Yammy had said was true. Then what the hell is that kid? He sure cannot be a human. If he was able to pin Yammy down with only his weight then there is something not normal with the brat. Aizen interest was peaked when he saw this. This boy would be a good access for them in the war. He smirked and had already plans formed in his head. He needed the boy and this boy would bring him the victory in this. _`But how will I get him to join me?... Yes, maybe this should work_´

Ulquiorra had in the mean time left the room to think about this 'human'. He did not even waited for Aizen to ask him about this new situation or to be dismissed. Everyone was in their own land while this happened. No one had noticed how this insane gleam showed up in Aizen's eyes. Gin and Tousen had left to make sure the Shinigami wouldn't find them yet. It should be surprise for them when the final fight would come. But in reality Gin and Tousen did what they always did in their free time. Gin made it for himself clear that he had to put everyone here on the edge with his riddle like speaking. Or just annoy the living hell out of them.

Tousen on the other hand wants that everything goes as it is planned. He did not want that something is messed up in the end. He did this after all for the justice and only for it. If only he knew how fucked up it all was with being on Aizen's side. Grimmjow on the other hand wanted to fight Ichigo. Maybe even this blond and blue haired boy. It would be worth it. Besides it had been a long time since he had a good fight. It was not like Aizen would notice his missing right? Right. He called upon his fracción with a wicked grin. Yes, he would have his fun the human world.

_Time skip next day_ Ichigo's school

Somehow Urahara had managed it to enrol Matsumoto, Renji and Hitsugaya in Ichigo's school in a matter of hours. Ichigo didn't even notice how he developed a tick mark at his temple and his right eye was twitching so fast that no one saw this. Rukia who had come back from Soul Society had seen the 'new' students. She even saw the tick mark and twitch and choose to stay away from Ichigo for the time being. Who knows what he would do to you when you asked him if he was alright?

After their Sensei had introduce them the door flew open and Naruto came in the room with his foxy smile. Their Sensei sighed irritated and asked Naruto why he was late again. Maybe he would give this time, again, them a good story. He always did. Naruto got that from Kakashi but his stories were better and most believable. It irked Neji, Iruka and Sasuke to no end that those two were always late. Sasuke was shaking his head. How come that he saw this dope as his brother again? Ah yes, because it was the first time he had someone call him 'Nii-chan' or 'Aniki'. He liked the sound of it. Naruto always said it with so much admiration to him. A secret smile made his way up to his face.

"Well you see Sensei..." he began and then he told his little adventure. "You see when I woke up I was attacked by flying monkeys. Took me a damn long time to fight them off. After I had finished the last one of them off. I ate my breakfast which by the way was cold! Then I run out the door. On my way here I had to help an old lady. Her cat was in a tree high up. And I always being the one to help others, of course, helped her. When I had finally gotten the cat down. With damn many scratches. -Although none are at his person.-After that I ran to school. Somehow I landed in the river and had to go back and change my clothes! When I did that I saw that I was late for school. So I ran here. But this time a little girl wanted me to play with her though I did. And then came the flying monkeys again after me. They wanted their reveng..." he was stopped.

While Naruto had told them his story. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Renji studied him. Their first thought was that he was a she. But they knew better from Ichigo's explanation that this Naruto was indeed a boy. It was even affirmed when he began to talk. His voice was deeper than a woman's and it sounded or rather was smooth and a bit rough. But still it sounded better than any other men's voice would. Naruto had again his hair in a braid and Hitusgaya noticed how he could not take his eyes off of him and starred at him. Matsumoto was squealing in the inside and wondered if his hair was as soft as she thought it would be. Renji on the other hand starred openly at him. They were taken out of their trance when their Sensei spoke again to them again.

"That is enough Uzumaki-san. Please go to your seat!" she said. Naruto shrugged and went to his seat with a smile in his face.

The class had chuckled here and there through Naruto's story and even the Sensei cracked a smile. No one could be mad at him for a long time. Besides he told good stories. When Naruto took his eat next to Sasuke's he had a piece of paper laying there. Naruto already knew from who it was smiled and opened it. _`So flying monkeys eh?_´ Naruto smiled at Sasuke's question. `_Of course nii-chan! Besides you should place the fault at Kaka-otou! If it weren't for him maybe I wouldn't always be late_´ was his answer.

The school was normal. Well as normal as a school could be with Naruto, Neji and Sasuke in their school. Or classes for that matter. It was in the lunch break that Ichigo and the others met at the roof to talk about the yesterday events. It was there decided to talk straight with them when they are alone with Naruto but they had not count with Sasuke always being there. It was then decided to talk with him even with Sasuke there.

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were outside to talk about the yesterday events. It was Hiro who had told Naruto what those things were and what this persons yesterday were. Hollows, Arrancar and Shinigami. It seemed that it gave more than one Shinigami as they had first believed in this 'new' world. New to them at least. So far they had understood it. But what they had not understood was the fact that all of them could see them. Naruto had an idea to that. Naruto was natural to see them. He was a demon so nothing new there. But because they had come into contact with his Youki it had given them this ability to see those Hollows, Arrancar and Shinigami. It seemed logical to them. Even Neji had to admit that. Naruto had pouted when Neji had said that and sulked for the rest of the day.

The others had a good laugh from this. But it had come to end when they thought about it. Everywhere they went they saw those Hollows. But even then it were to much to be in one place. It had given them a headache. Something was not right here. Naruto had the feeling something big was going on here. Something that would change everything when the wrong side won. He had shuddered to that thought. Hell even Hiro did not like this. And Hiro had seen much and gone through worse situations. But this felt just not right to him. Hiro had thought long about this but did not come up with an answer. Maybe they should ask Ichigo?

The three of them sensed it when Ichigo and his friends made their over to them. It seemed, after all, that they did not had to ask about this Ichigo. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia and the three others were also interested in them it seemed. Maybe they could trade their informations? Naruto smirked when he thought about this. Hiro had rubbed of on him that much was for sure to Neji and Sasuke. They sighed and shook their heads. But Naruto was still their little 'brother' and still the same even when he was to much around Hiro.

Ichigo and co. had now reached Naruto and his brothers. They starred at each other for a long time. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji raised each an eyebrow at the same time. What pretty much freak their 'opponents' out. Hitsugaya was the first to take a seat on the grass and waited for the others to do the same. When everyone was seated Naruto spoke.

"Soo what does the little berry want?" asked Naruto with a smile while Neji and Sasuke chuckled.

Ichigo twitched to that but choose to not say anything at all. They needed this information right now. And even if it kills him he can't say a thing to Naruto this time. He settled with a sigh and starred at Naruto and Neji.

"How were you able to see me yesterday?"

Naruto and Neji settled for playing the dumb ones. They would not blow their cover. Even so they knew already about him being a Shinigami and that his friends were in the same boat as him. It would only lead to misunderstandings. It was something they did not need right now. No, not at all.

"What do you mean? Of course we could see you! After all it was not that someone couldn't see you right?" said Naruto with his head tilted to side like a confused puppy.

Neji hold his laughter in and nodded to what Naruto said. Really it wasn't like no one was able to see him? Neji was smirking in the inside. Oh how fun it was to play with them. Now he knew why Naruto likes it to play pranks. Now came the hardest part. It all depended on Ichigo and the others to 'play' it right. If Neji hadn't knew it better. He really would have thought that Naruto was innocent and not playing it. The boy was a genius when it came to be an actor. Although he and Sasuke weren't not that bad either but Naruto was still the best in it. He could have a great carrier as one.

Ichigo, Orihim, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Renji looked at each other. What now? With that they had not counted. They had thought that those two would ask questions like Orihime and Chad done. But now? What to do? Tell them everything or just leave? Matsumoto was the one who took the decision from them. She looked at Naruto and starred into his eyes. It was then that she squealed and glomped him. The others sweat dropped and Neji and Sasuke acted like it was a normal thing to them. Which it was. Everywhere they went Naruto was glomped by females. Though it was nothing new to them. Hell some even tried to kidnap him from them.

Naruto blinked a few times and chuckled that soon turned into a full out blown laughter. Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Hitsugaya, Orihime and Ichigo starred at him like he had grown a second head. Which wouldn't be new to them due to the Hollows with more heads they had seen. Matsumoto somehow got her control over her body back and had to ask him the first thing that came to her mind.

"Can I keep you?"

Naruto's laughter was now harder and even Neji and Sasuke joined in. It was then that Hitsugaya decided that his fukotaichou had completely lost it and would never get it back. He was sure about it. He had noticed it the first time he had met her. But now it only enforced his suspicions at her loosing it. Naruto on the other hand found it funny. It was clearly shown. Matsumoto was the first to ever ask him that question.

"Ah sorry..." at Naruto's questioning look she introduced herself and the other three.

"Ahh I am Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku. That boy with the red hair is Abarai Renji and the white haired one is Touhiro Hitsugaya!" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you minna. I am Uzumaki Naruto and that over there are my brothers Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji!" at the confused looks he got he explained it to them. "Well we are not brother by blood!"

They nodded in understanding. Matsumoto pouted. She still hasn't gotten her answer to her question. Naruto saw her pouting and laughed again. He knew he had forgotten something.

"Sorry Matsumoto. But you can't keep me. I do not think that my brothers would like that!" as if on cue they both glared at her.

Nodding in understanding and pouting a bit she let go of him. She took her place next to Hitsugaya and waited for the others to finally ask the question. Knowing that this would not happen soon. Rukia took over and asked them to wait for them after school at the gate. They wanted to show them something and then ask them a few questions about yesterday. Not that Naruto, Neji and Sasuke knew about this. It went better than Neji had first thought it would and soon left to go to his classes. Damn it that he was a year older than them. He could not be together with them but it still gave their free time. Naruto and Sasuke soon left after him.

School did not passed by fast enough for Ichigo and co. It took too long for their liking. They wanted it to be over though they could ask Naruto and his brothers those question and get their answers form them. And in the end they could still manipulate their memories to their likes. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were writing to each other and asked themselves question at how this little meeting would go. Naruto nearly laughed out loud when he thought of an answer to one of Sasuke's question. Hell it was just to hilarious. He even imagined Neji's reaction to this question. If he would find out that Sasuke wrote this. Said boy would be dead then. `_Ooooh I sense blackmail material!_´ he grinned to that.

School was finally over and Ichigo and his friends were waiting at the gate for the three brothers. A few seconds later Naruto, Neji and Sasuke made their way over to them. When everyone was there they made their way to Urahara's Shoten. It was a dead silence while they walked. If you ignored Matsumoto's chatting with Naruto and her glomping him from time to time. Neji and Sasuke shared looks with each other and even talked with Matsumoto. The four were the only ones to talk while they walked. The others were to deep in thought about the yesterday events and how it was possible for them to see Ichigo in his Shinigami form.

Sure they knew that Chad and Orihime couldn't see Ichigo too for the first time. But it changed after they were to much around Ichigo and his Reiatsu. They knew it helped them but how was it possible for them to see him? They were only one or two weeks here. They are not even friends with Ichigo though how was it possible for them to see him? Hitsugaya had even spoken with Soul Society about this. It was decided to get them to join them in their fight. When one of them was able to 'beat' an Arrancar whatever they are. When he didn't even tried to then what could he do when he tried to? It would be too bad when Aizen got his hands on them then. They would surely loose then.

Soul Society knew that those Arrancars are bad news. They had a feeling that they were something new form Aizen in this war. They knew they would need any help in this war. But how to get them to join them? That was the big question now. Surely they would not just accept it when they asked them. So what to do then? The group had reached Urahara's place and just went in. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were giving each other strange looks. Why had Ichigo and his friends brought them here? Surely they did not want them to buy something in here. Naruto just shrugged and went into the shop. Neji and Sasuke hot on his heels.

They followed them to a room that was really small but somehow got them all in. In there they saw a person with a green and white stripes on a hat and a fan in front of his face. Naruto knew he was smiling behind the fan. His eyes said it all. Besides he was good at reading humans and their emotion. He knew how to hid them. Even when he was still a little 'Kit'. It was then that he saw a black cat sitting next to the person. He raised a brow but then shrugged and took a seat. He had seen stranger things. Neji and Sasuke took each a seat at his side. `_And they say they are not over protective?_´

They were looking at each other and Ichigo broke the silence. Everyone in the room took a turn to ask a question. They did not try to keep it a secret. They needed answers and they needed them now. Aizen was just too dangerous for them. If he could get his fingers on them. They would surely loose the on coming war. Naruto was bemused to say the least. He and Hiro talked about the way the Shinigami talked to them and asked them questions. Sure they asked their own but did never let their cover blow up. Neji and Sasuke were smirking in the inside. It had been a long time since they had a good fight. Maybe this was their chance? It all depended how it went from here.

"Are you sure I can't keep you?" asked Matsumoto Naruto again.

"I am sure!" he said with a snicker. "But let us stop with the playing and get to real reason why we are here! I know you want to know what I am!" he said in a serious voice.

Neji and Sasuke had immediately an emotionless mask on like Naruto. Their faces showed nothing. They were trained for this and would get the information like they needed them. Even if they had to use force against them. The playing stopped and everyone had a serious expression in their faces. Even though Orihime still looked confused. She did not understand the sudden change of the mood in the room.

"We know already what you are and what Hollows are. Thanks to your detail explanations. We even know that something big is going. Something that I do not like. We want to know what it is. We will even help if you should need our help in this."

"Yes what Naruto said is true we know about it all. Even before you told us. But the information was not enough and did not help us at all. But it seemed that you WILL need our help in the near future!" said Neji to them.

"Then please tell who you are and why is that you know already about us?" asked Urahara. His fan long forgotten laying next to him.

Naruto sighed he knew that this question would come. He glanced at Neji and Sasuke who looked at him. He nodded and they nodded back. He had not thought that he would have to tell them their story this soon. He knew he had to if he wanted to gain their trust. But that he had to tell them their story this soon. He would have never thought. Hiro was sure that this question could have taken a bit longer to be asked. But it was now too late and it was questioned now. Hiro sighed and hoped Naruto would make it through it. He past was a touchy subject to him after all.

**Kit I know how hard this is on you. But it is better said now then later. Besides you want them to trust you, do you not? **asked him Hiro with a soothing voice.

`_Of course Hiro_´ he sighed mentally.

"Now where to begin?" he asked himself out lout. But then sighed and choose to begin with the Kyuubi attack before everything was too confusing to understand. "Well where we come from a giant Kitsune Youkai had attacked our village. He was known to us as the Kyuubi no Youko the power fullest one of the nine Bijuus. He had attacked our village without any reasons at all. Well reasons we did not know of. Our current Hokage, at that time, had sealed the Kyuubi in a new born child that day. It was well known to us that no one had the strength to beat a powerful beast such as him. Though he decided to seal him into me."

Naruto took a shuddering breath. He remembered his childhood again. Sasuke and Neji sensing what was wrong took him in a hug to sooth him. It took a few minutes to calm him down. Matsumoto looked astounded at him. While the others had widened eyes. It was something that they had never heard of.

"I am okay now guys!" he said with a weak smile to them. "Our Hokage summoned the Shinigami that helped him to seal the Kyuubi inside of me. But a price had to be paid back for doing such. He had to pay with his life"

"You said Shinigami. But why is that no one of us was summoned then?" asked Hitsugaya.

"That is because we are not from this world!" said Sasuke. "Everything will be explained when we tell you our stories. And how we came here."

KM&Hitsu: _still starring at each other_

Lilly: s_ighs_ KM hopes you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be a long flashback about the past from Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka!  
Matsu: Please R&R!? Now where is the sake KM promised me?

Neji: Over there! _points to desk_

Matsu: _squeals_ My lovely sake!! _hugging the sake_ Momma has missed you sooo much!!


	3. Chapter 3

KM: Number three!?

Hitsu: ... I hate you!  
Naru: Help me _whimpers_

Hitsu: _hugs him_ Hush everything will be OK! The insane person will do nothing to do you!  
KM: _turns to Matsumoto_ Told ya!?

Matsu: _pouts_ So not fair! _sighs wistfully_ But they look sooo KAWAII!?

KM: _nods_

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings:** Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing. Oh yeah and this chapter has RAPE in it.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto or Bleach. SOO FUCK THE HELL OF YOU LAWYERS!!?!? Seriously what is their fucking problem!?!

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Past I**_

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto

It was October the tenth. The birth of the Yondaime Hokage's son. But also the day the Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konohagakure no Sato. Minato knew that he could not kill the great beast but had an other idea. He had to seal the beast. And in his own son no less. He looked sadly at his son. He knew that his last wish for his son will never be granted but he could at least try. Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, had just died in child birth. He knew his son would be a great Shinobi and that he will not be there for him. See him grow up, how he makes his first attempt to walk, hear his first word, see him go to the academy and so much more. He regretted this decision already but he had to. It was for the safety of the village. A lone tear made its way down his cheek.

When he cannot give his own flesh and blood away. How can he then ask someone other and ask for theirs? He looked at his son with sorrow and tears in his eyes. Little Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looked like an angel to him and like him. A mini-me of him. A copy most would say. A smile made its way on his face. It was then that Minato heard the Kyuubi's roar through the whole village. The smile dropped immediately. It was time to fight and protect his village. He sighed and with a heavy heart summoned his boss summon, Gabamunta.

**Why did you summon me gaki!?** asked him Gabamunta with the pipe in his mouth.

"I need you for the last time Gabamunta. I need you to bring me as close as you can to the Kyuubi!?"

**So planning to use it huh? I see that I can't change your mind. Well it was great fighting at your side!?**

Gabamunta nodded after he gave his mind and saw what Minato had in his arms. He knew then what Minato had meant and had planned. It would do nothing. Whatever he said the blond would not change his mind. He made his way to the battlefield without a word to this idea Minato had planned. He was just too stubborn to change his mind. When Minato arrived at the battlefield the exhausted Shinobis saw new hope to win this battle. But in the end they would loose the greatest leader this village had in all its years. Minato began to do the hand seals for his last jutsu. Meanwhile Gabamunta held the Kyuubi firmly in its place.

"SHIKIN FUJI!?" was heard and then there was a blinding light.

The Shinobis had to close their eyes because the light was too bright. While they closed their eyes they could hear the angered cry of the Kyuubi. It was roaring with fury when it noticed what the flesh bag had done to it. It tried to flee but every attempt was destroyed. It could not move. It was just standing there. Something was holding it at his place and made sure it was not moving. It let out a cry of fury. Minato was smirking all the while. It seemed that the Kyuubi had still not noticed the Shinigami standing behind him. It was then that Minato felt how something was putting its arm through him.

This was a feeling he did not want to feel ever again. It was a feeling of dread. Something that promised death. He shivered but let his gaze drift to his son. His son that he will never see growing up. Tears gathered in his eyes. But he pushed them back and focused again at the Kyuubi that finally noticed what was going on. The Kyuubi saw now what was behind the flesh bag in front of him and let out an angry roar. But before it could do anything it felt a hand going through its skull and taking a hold on its soul. And before it could roar again it lost its soul which was going directly to the infant that it noticed now.

It finally hit the Kyuubi what was going on. It was being sealed into the little flesh bag. But then it smelled it. That little flesh bag had the same scent like the bigger flesh bag. It meant one thing to him. That bigger flesh beg was the father of the little one. It smirk at this. Maybe it could get revenge on the little flesh bag for this. With one last angry roar it vanished inside the infant. The second the Kyuubi was sealed inside little Naruto, Minato fell over. The Shinigami had taken his soul and left the battle field. It had its deed done. There was nothing else it had to do now.

The Shinobis could finally open their eyes again. But what they saw let their blood ran cold. Directly in front of them was their Hokage. He was laying on the ground and not moving. He was pale as a sheet. It was then they heard a baby's cry. It was coming from their now dead Hokage. One of them went over to the dead body of their leader to see what it was. When the Shinobi was now next to their Hokage he found an infant that couldn't be older than an hour or two. It was then that the third Hokage came to the battlefield. He was in a flash next to the infant and his face was then struck with horror. No it could not be it. No way in hell had Minato done this!? It could not be true. He would never ever in his entire life seal the Kyuubi inside his own son!?!?

But it was then Sarutobi saw the infant. The truth sank in. He knew it was then true. The baby was a split image of his father. There was no denning it anymore. Minato had indeed done what he thought he did. He had sealed the Kyuubi no Youko inside his own flesh and blood. His own legacy at that. His son. Sarutobi sighed and picked up the infant. It was time to face the council with this. He knew it would be a hard time for the little Naruto here. It was sad. He knew that he would regret what he is going to do about this whole situation. He went of to the council room. It was time to face the devils.

Council Room

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!?" roared a furious Sarutobi at the council.

"Yes we can and that is final!? The meeting is ended!" with that every council member left the room.

Sarutobi slummed down in his chair. It could not be true. How can they be so dense about this? Have they really this much distrust in the Yondaime? No faith in him and his sealing abilities? Sarutobi could cry about this whole situation. It was just not fair. Naruto hadn't deserved this kind fate and life. Sarutobi knew that much. He looked sadly at Naruto who was laying wide awake in his crib. He had taken Naruto immediately to the council to talk about this. But it seemed that the council was narrow minded about this. The tears flow now freely. Naruto would have the hardest life you could imagine. Sarutobi cursed the council for this. How could they do something like this to a child that didn't had a say in this matter?

Why was it that he had to have it? It was no use asking himself such questions. He would never get answer to them. Naruto had to live in the orphanage now. Everyone in the council wanted Naruto to be dead. But Sarutobi had made sure he was not to die. But the council had forbidden him to adopt Naruto and help him in any matters. They wanted to make sure Naruto suffered in his life. Even the clans were with this decision. It was clear that Naruto was not allowed to have a happy life. The only thing Sarutobi could do was to forbid the elder generation to tell their children about Naruto's condition. He wanted Naruto to have friends. But he highly doubt he would have any at all.

How the council had forced him to tell the citizen about Naruto and the Kyuubi being sealed inside him. Naruto's life was damned form this time on. The only one on his side was Kakashi. Kakashi had volunteered to him to look after Naruto and make sure he was safe. He knew what the villagers would do the moment Naruto was alone. They would try to kill him and take their revenge on him for their loss. He could not even tell that he was the Yondaime's son. The other clans that were enemies with the Yondaime would want him dead then. And if Iwa heard of this. He didn't want to think about it. He sighed and hoped that Minato and Kushina would forgive him for this. But he knew that it was wishful thinking. He could only hope that Naruto would never held a grudge against him for this.

Unknown to him was that the Kyuubi was listening to all of this. It did not like what it had heard. But it could do naught at this time. It could only hope that its jailer would free it though it can wreck havoc on them all again and finish its job.

_Time skip five years _Streets of Konoha in an unknown alley

A five year old child was laying in an alley. It was covered from head to toe in bruises, mutt, blood, shards, kunais, shuriken, senbons and other weapons. Its normally unruly golden blond hair was matted against its head. The once golden blond hair was now a dull brown from the mutt with streaks of red through it form its own blood. The child lay motionless on the floor while the villagers around it continued to beat it. The once white shirt was ripped off of it and was carelessly thrown away. The villagers laughed at the child. It was then someone said something that would change the child and its life forever.

"Hey guys? Why don't we have some 'fun' with the little demon spawn?" his answer to that was cruel laughter from his friends.

The 'demon spawn's' eyes widened when he heard that. Even though he was only five years old. He knew what the man with 'fun' meant. He tried to struggle himself free. But to no use. He couldn't get free. It was then that one of them ripped his already torn pants off of him with his boxers. They were carelessly thrown away. Why should they care where they landed? It was not like they would need them for the next few hours. And after them. It was not like the boy would live through this night anyway.

Naruto didn't knew what was happening. One moment he had his boxers on and the next they were gone. He was now laying naked in the alley at the mercy of those people. Before Naruto knew what was happening to him one of them entered him with a hard thrust. He screamed in pain and trashed widely around him. But it was no use. It didn't stop the male above him. He just moved without letting Naruto adjust to the size. He could hear their laughter. It sounded so cruel to him. He didn't even noticed how they cut and beat him while they raped him.

When the first was satisfied with himself he took a kunai and shoved up Naruto's ass. Naruto cried out in pain and the men snickered at his pain. They enjoyed to see him like this. It was Christmas to them. But it was far from over for him. It was only the beginning. While they used the kunai on his ass someone shoved his erected cock down his throat. Naruto's cries of pain were unheard and swallowed now. No one would hear his pleas to end this now. Not like they would have helped in the first place. When the kunai left him an other rammed his cock into him. They moved with hard thrusts into him. They felt joy when they saw his tears and heard his cries of pain.

Naruto felt like he was burning inside. It was just too much for him. He had never felt this much pain in his whole short life. He knew the villagers hated him. But that was the first time they did something like that to him. He cried silent tears and whimpered. His throat was horse and hurt form screaming so much. He couldn't use it anymore. He knew it was far from over when the third of them took his turn on him. He wished he was never born in this moment. He didn't even knew what he had done to deserve this.

That was pure torture on the little soul. Natuto didn't even know what he had done wrong to deserve this kind of treatment. But luck should be on his side this time. Even if it came too late. This time the villagers would get their punishment for doing this to him. Not that it would ever help him. He fell into the bliss of unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!"someone shouted. The men immediately stopped. They heard a gasp "OH MY GOD NARUTO!!?!?!"

_A few moments before_

Kakashi Hatake was on his way home from a mission. But first he had to stop by his favourite little blond. He smiled underneath his mask. The little blond could always make him smile. He hoped that Naruto stayed in his apartment like he had told him to. He knew of the hate of the villagers. He knew what they would do to him when he was out today. But his hope was crushed when he reached Naruto's apartment. The apartment was empty. The door was out of its hinges and the living area was destroyed. Kakashi didn't knew what to do in this moment. All of his training went out of the window when he saw this. He had forgotten that he was a ninja. He was like a civilian right now. He didn't knew what to do in this moment.

He panicked and ran out of the destroyed apartment. He ran through the streets in search of the little blond. It was only a few minutes later when he ran in an alley that he found Naruto. He was shocked at what he saw. That was far more worse than he had expected them to do. That was just disgusting to him. It was then that his reasoning thinking kicked in and his anger took over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONE HERE!?!?!" he shouted at them. But he gasped when he saw in which condition Naruto was in. It was far more worse then he had thought when he first saw him. But now that he had a good look at him. "OH MY GOD NARUTO!!?!?!"

He didn't even give a second glance a the villagers. He rushed to Naruto and threw the men off of him. He cursed under his breath when he got a good look at Naruto's body. Naruto was coated in his own blood and dried semen were over his body.

"Wait till Hokage-sama hears about this!" he said to them with venom.

"PFE. The brat had it coming!" someone foolish shouted at him.

"Yeah!? He is a demon. He deserved this!??" agreed someone.

"Yeah Hokage-sama will thank us!" shouted an other one.

Kakashi only glared at them and left. It was no use. They would never understand it. They were narrow minded and idiots. Kakashi sighed and made his way over to the hospital. Naruto needed medical attention right now. He did not knew what could happen if he got it not. It was already hard on him to have lost his second family. He could not loose his Sensei's son too.

When he reached the hospital he ran straight for the only doctor that would treat Naruto right. It was no wonder. The same doctor had helped with the delivery of Naruto five years ago. It was an old friend of Minato and Kushina. He only hoped that he was there.

Jean did not know what would happen to him today. But he had a bad feeling since he woke up this day. He didn't know when this '_bad_' thing would happen. But he knew what it was when he saw Hatake Kakashi burst through the doors of the hospital and nearly ran him over in the process. He did not found it funny and wanted to scream at the scarecrow when he noticed that the had something in his arms. No, not a some_thing_ more of a some**one**!

"Oh my Kami-sama! What happened to him?" he said in a whisper when he saw it was Naruto and in which condition he was in.

"Which day is today?" Kakashi nearly snapped at him.

"It's the-" Jean stopped, his eyes widened and immediately knew what Kakashi meant. "Quick follow me!"

Kakashi did as he was told. He just followed his friend and hoped he could help. After finally reaching a room where Jean could look after Naruto, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. It felt like hours to him but it were only a few minutes. Jean particular threw the doors open. They banged against the walls and Kakashi cringed to the sound. It hurt his ears. Damn him for the contact with the dogs. They HAD TO just give him exchange senses, hadn't they? And he HAD TO just freaking agree to this!? Damn him to hell.

"Out Kakashi! I hope you told the Hokage-sama about this!" when he saw Kakashi's reaction. He knew he didn't. He sighed loudly at that. "Do it now Kakashi!"

Kakashi only nodded and laid Naruto down on the white bed. He left via Shunshin and found himself seconds later in the Hokage office. Sarutobi Hirouzen was a busy man. A man that had to fight each day a dreaded and powerful enemy each Kage feared. Paper work. It was really simple to them. The stacks grew and grew but never got lesser. However long you worked on them. It seemed that they just did not wanted to shrink. He knew that it was mocking him. The way it was sitting oh so innocently on his desk and was doing nothing. He knew that this will be some day his death. He just knew it.

It was then that Kakashi came into existence in his office. Well he used Shunshin no jutsu. But that was not important now. What important was to him was the simple fact that Kakashi was covered in blood. And with the looks of it, it was not even his own blood. So who's blood was it? Sarutobi knew that Kakashi would never with blood coated clothes come into his office or in the village. He hated to be coated in the blood if his enemies. So it had to be urgent when he did not changed. Or someone had been attacked in the village. But which one was it? The question was answered the second Kakashi opened his mouth to speak to him.

"It's Naruto!" was the only thing needed to be said.

"What about him?" asked the old Hokage with all the colour draining from his face. He had a pretty much good idea were this was heading. "Please Kakahsi don't tell me that this blood is his! Please!"

Kakashi only nodded at him. The Hokage was now white as a sheet. Maybe even whiter than that. If that is even possible. It could not be true. Not the boy that was like a grandson to him. The boy that always made his day brighter.

"Tell me what happened Kakashi!" he demanded to know.

"I was on my way home from the mission Hokage-sama." he said in a business voice. "I wanted to check on Naruto like I always do. When I reached his apartment. It was destroyed beyond repairable. Naruto was not in it though I assumed something must have happened to him. I ran outside the apartment complexed and searched for him. I found him in an ally while the villagers surrounded him in a circle."

He took a deep shuddering breath and closed his visible eye. The next part was the worse to come for him.

"Naruto was in the middle of them all. He was naked and had blood, semen and bruises everywhere. They were raping him. I did not punish them instead I ran straight to the hospital though that Naruto's wounds were taken care off. I came here after this." he ended the worst report he had to make in his whole carrier as Shinobi.

The old man's gaze hardened when he heard that Naruto was raped by them. They would get a punishment that comes to them. But first he needed Kakashi and a few ANBU's to take care of them. Ibiki should have his fun with them.

"Kakashi I want you and a team of five ANBUs to go after them. I want them in the interrogation by Ibiki and Anko ASAP. That is your new mission. A-class. Dismissed!" he saw how Kakashi left and then took of himself.

He had a hospital to be at.

With Naruto

Naruto woke up to find himself in a sewer. He was confused. He knew that he passed out in an alley and not in a sewer. Though how came he here? Maybe the villagers had left him here for good? No the old man would never let something like this happen to him. He knew this and frowned. It was then that he noticed that he was standing in water. It was waits deep. Where came it from? It was then that he saw tunnels here and some blue pipes were on the wall. But they were not as interesting as the tunnels. Something was written over them. On one stood nightmares, an other one had hobbies, then there was dreams. And then he came to a tunnel were stood nothing.

He cocked his head to the side. It confused him to no end. On all tunnels was standing something. But not on this one. Why? He saw then that a red mist was coming out of it. The mist seemed as it wanted him to follow it. He slowly made his way over to it. He was standing in front of it now. The mist reached out to him and Naruto giggled. It tickled him. His giggling turned into laughter soon when the mist didn't stop. Naruto was soon out of breath and sitting on the water. How that was possible he didn't knew. But it did confused him that he did not get wet when sitting on or standing in it.

The mist began to shrink back and Naruto gasped. He did not want to be alone here. He was afraid of this place. He did not know if a villager would come out of nowhere and attack him. This mist was his only friend so far. Even if it is just mist. It was better than to have no one as a friend. He began to hiccup slightly and his eyes watered. He did not want his new friend to leave him. He saw then that the mist stopped and seemed to be waiting for him. He grinned slightly and began to stand up. His hiccups became lesser and lesser and his eyes somewhat dried. He went after the mist which began to 'move' again.

Naruto went after the mist giggling. He chased after it and giggled when it seemed that the mist was scolding him with a 'finger'. It all too soon ended when he reached an open room. The room was big in Naruto's opinion. Well he was only five years old for him was everything is big that is bigger than him. So yes it _is_ big. Naruto saw a giant golden cage standing on front of him. He was curious and went in front of. It was then that he saw the crumbled and yellow paper with the kanji for seal on it. He tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy. Why would something like this be on a cage?

He did not noticed how someone was watching him. That someone had red eyes that were outlined black and gave them a scarier look. They were from head to toe covered in blood red fur. Their ears looked more like the ones of a bunny than of a fox. It happened quite often that this someone was made fun of them because of the way they look. But those who did would regret it only later when they had to face him. After all this being was not without a good reason feared by all. It was feared by Youkai and Ningens alike. They had the power to destroy them after all when they were in the mood. But now something had sparked their interest.

Kyuubi No Youko was pissed. No pissed was an understatement. The fox was beyond pissed. No one was allowed to hurt something that was his and get away with it. No one! Not even some Ningens that think they have the right to do so. Even so the 'thing' that '_belonged_' to him was its jailer. Kyuubi was furious. If he was not in this damn cage he would make them pay. But first he had to take care of the little flesh beg. He knew that it was frightened because of what the villagers had done to him. Not that he could blame him. He knew that humans were disgusting but even **that** was something not even he would do. It was beneath him. He was a king and as such he would never lower himself to such things.

**OI! Flesh beg!** rumbled the fox's deep and rough voice through the sewer.

Kyuubi inwardly cringed. That was not how he wanted his voice to sound like. He did not want to make the little flesh beg fear him. Only if it is for this time. But it seemed that after having to use always this kind of tone it had become a second nature to him.

Naruto was startled when he heard the voice. He looked around the room and then saw it. Behind the golden cage was a giant Kitsune. It had blood red fur and bunny ears. If Naruto weren't such afraid this moment he would laugh because of that. But what startled him the most where the eyes of the giant beast. They were in a darker shed of red than the beast's fur. They were outlined black and gave the beast a malice look. Naruto shuddered subconscious. He took a step back and then fell. The giant beast just watched him and then sighed.

A tail reached out to him and wrapped itself around him. It surprised him how warm the tail was. He noticed how the tail brought him nearer to the beast. He panicked and began to trash widely. It reminded him of what the villagers had just done to him before he woke up here. The beast sensing its jailer distress, stopped moving its tail and began to purr. He did not wanted the boy to fear him for no reason. Not now at the moment. Later in his life maybe when he knows who he really is. But not now. The little flesh beg needed comfort right now. Naruto stopped his trashing when he heard the rumbling coming form the beast. He was confused now. Is the beast trying to comfort him with purring? It seemed so.

The tail began moving again when the beast saw how the fear vanished in Naruto's eyes. The beast brought him into the cage with its tails. The tail brought him in directly front of the beast's chest. It was then that Naruto saw the nine tails behind the beast. He looked awed at them and followed their swishing from side to side. It made him feel dizzy though he stopped after the first fifteen minutes and shook his head. The fox watch Naruto with amusement clearly shown in its deep blood red eyes. Naruto jerked his head to the beast when he heard its chuckle and it was shaking him through. That was what he got for being seated at its chest.

**Little Kit do not be afraid of me. I am not like those villagers!** it said the last part with a sneer. It would made the villagers pay for doing this to the little child.

Naruto tilted his head to side and starred at the beast with wide eyes. How did it know about the villagers doing this mean things to him? Not even the old man Hokage knew about this or Kaka-otou. Well maybe Kaka-otou did knew about it. But he did know that the old man Hokage did not. Though how did this beast knew?

"How?"

Kyuubi sighed and nuzzled the little flesh beg. No it would not tell him right now how he knew it. It would wait till the little Ningen was older and would understand it. Besides he would not remember any of this when he awakes later. It would seal this memory away. But he knew that the villagers would do _this_ again to him. He will only seal their meeting then away. He sighed again and licked the little flesh begs face. Successfully distracting him from the current topic. He let a smirk settle on his face for this little moment. Naruto was giggling like a lunatic because of this. He used his tails and let them swish back and fro in front of Naruto's face. The little Chibi tried to grab after them with his little chubby hands.

Naruto giggled when the tails moved out of his way when he tried to reach for them. It was fun for him. He yawned when he again tried to reach for one. It was then that he realised how tired he really was. He began to snuggle into the giant fox who watched him quietly. His eyes slowly dropped shut and he was asleep. The fox used its tails as a blanket for the little flesh beg. He let his head lay down next to Naruto and watched the child. It would not take long till he woke up in the real world again. Maybe then the good for nothing Hokage will be there then. The fox knew that the silver haired male tried everything to help Naruto. From clothes to food and learning reading and writing. He helped where he could.

He had nothing against this male. He was the father the little flesh beg needed and never had because of him. But it was not his fault. It was all that damned Uchiha's fault. He had to attack his den when he at least thought if it. He had to trap him in a Genjutsu powerful enough that could even fool him, the king of Bijuus. He will not only make the villagers pay but this damned Uchiha too. He will have his revenge against them. But first came Naruto. Even so he hated the flesh begs father. He could not hate the little flesh beg. Sure he was a mini-me of that son of a bitch. But it was not his fault that he was sealed inside of him

Back in the hospital

Sarutobi was in worry for his surrogate grandson. He was still in surgery. And already three hours had gone by. Kakashi was standing next to him. He had come back after delivering the villagers to Anko and Ibiki. Kakashi was a wrack. He stood there and did not read his smut. He had a blank expression in his face. He hoped that Jean would open those damn doors already. Sarutobi had began to chew on his pipe in worry of Naruto. It was then that he noticed the wooden flavour in his mouth. He took his pipe out and saw the teeth print in it. And that a good chunk was missing from it. He sighed and stuck his tongue out.

Sure enough. There lay a piece of his pipe on his tongue innocently. Kakashi saw what the old Hokage did and stifled a laugh when he saw the face of said man and the piece of wood on the tongue. The Hokage looked pointy at Kakashi when he saw how the younger male wanted to laugh. But it did not help him that he still had his tongue out with the piece of wood on it. It was then that Kakashi laughed. It was just too hilarious to look at. The old Hokage trying to be stern and scold with his tongue stuck and a piece of wood on it did not help in this matter.

"Gomen Hokage-sama!" he gasped and tried to catch his breath. "But it is just too funny when someone looks at you with their tongue stuck out and a piece of wood on it! Especially when they try to scold you and be stern!"

"Kahas hadaeb" was the answer.

Kakashi's laughter doubled then. It was just too much for him. He knew he should not be laughing in a situation like this. But the old man was just too damn funny when he tried to scold you with his _**tongue**_ still out and the piece of wood on it trying to speak. The situation was asking for this. It was just too much for him. The Sandaime on the other did not like it. But it was his own fault for trying to be stern and then speak. Everyone would laugh at him then. Even his enemies and his subordinates. He was just lucky it was only Kakashi here to see him like this. It sure would damage his reputation if someone other would see this.

It was too this sight that Jean opened the doors and laughed when he saw the Sandaime with the piece of wood on his tongue. He knew he should not laugh after what Naruto went through but he had to. It was just too hilarious. He saw the look the Hokage gave him and laughed harder.

"Maybe you should get rid of the piece of wood and stop sticking your tongue out Hokage-sama!" he said when he knew he could talk again.

Kakashi giggled a bit and then regained his footing. He looked Jean directly in the eyes. He wanted to know how his 'son' is. His worry was shown clearly in his only visible eye.

"How is he?"

The Hokage had meanwhile got his tongue again into his mouth and got rid of the piece of wood. He looked at Jean and waited of the answer. He wanted to hear it too. It was something he did not wanted to miss. Jean made a gesture to follow him into the room Naruto was in. They saw Naruto laying on the white bed. He had bandages around his whole body. Only his face was free form them. The villagers had done a number on him. Jean mention for them to take a seat on the bed on Naruto's left side. This would be hard to explain to them. He still could not believe what had happened to Naruto. He took a chair and seated himself in front of them. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"You see when Kakashi brought Naruto in he was in a bad condition. But I did not know that it was _**such**_ a bad condition. Naruto had his left arm dislocated. His right arm had his muscles torn and his hands were broken. All his rips, save for two, were broken. Three were piercing his lungs. The others were broken in such a way they pierced his other organs. His liver and kidneys were damaged the most but not as bad as I first thought." he took a deep breath and let the information sink in.

"Naruto had burns from third to five degree on his body. The worse were on his back. His anal was hurt badly. It seemed they had forced themselves at him. But the worse part is that I found punctures of a kunai. It seemed that they shoved it up his ass." he stopped again and sighed. He saw their looks of horror. But he was far from finished. "I am not finished. There is more!"

He took a deep breath. He bit his lip. It was hard to say the next part about this. He knew Naruto would never be the same anymore. Not after what the villagers had done to him. It would be a surprise if he still wanted to protect the village and its in habitants. He knew Kushina and Minato must be disappointed in them. The village they loved and protected had done such gruesome things to their son.

"Naruto had semen in his mouth too. They were not only abusing him anal but oral too. Naruto's legs are both broken and will be no use for him. For at least three month."

The Hokage and Kakashi could not believe what they had heard. How could they do something like this to an innocent child? Kakashi looked at Naruto and shook his head. Those fools! Could they not see the difference between an innocent child and a bloodthirsty demon? Naruto was **just** a child. If he were the demon then he would have finished the job already he started five years ago! `_Those idiots! If Minato-sensei were still alive he would grill them!_´

Jean looked at the sleeping form of Naruto and tears were running down his face. He had been so strong through the surgery and examination. Naruto's body was for the lack of a better word trash. It was a surprise to him that he was still alive. But it had something to with the Kyuubi that he was still alive. If it weren't for the fox Naruto would surely be dead. Jean shook his head. He should not be thinking such thoughts. He was happy that Naruto was still alive. That was all that mattered to him right now. The hard part would be to explain to Naruto what had happened to him when he asked why he was in the hospital.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's still figure and cursed the villagers for their stupidly. How hard could it be to see that he was not the demon but an innocent child that had no choice in this matter. He mildly asked himself if they would do this to their own child if it had not been Naruto on that day. He, like everyone in the village, had lost loved ones when the Kyuubi attacked. But he would never hold it against Naruto. The boy had not asked for this. He was only a few hours old to that time. But it seemed that the villagers could not see that fact and ignored in favour for revenge.

Sarutobi sighed heavily when he heard the medical report from Naruto. He knew that Naruto did not told him everything about the villagers. But Kakashi did. He knew that Naruto saw Kakashi as a father figure and would tell him everything. He sighed again and closed his eyes. The council must be laughing their asses of right now. They must be having fun. It was after all what they wanted to happen to Naruto. It was times like this that he felt so much older than he really was. He opened his eyes again and looked at Kakashi. He knew how the younger man must be feeling right now. He knew that Kakashi and Naruto were like father and son. To hear something like this happening to your child. He shook his head. He had a council meeting to plan. This time he will give them a piece of his mind. He knew it would change nothing. But he could try.

Jean laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He knew his friend needed comfort now. Not only Naruto did. It is after all not every day that your child gets raped from the villagers. Kakashi looked at Jean and closed his eye. He was glad that he was here and gave him comfort in this moment. He knew that he would need all of his nerves when Naruto woke up. The boy would need him. He took a shuddering breath and made his way next to Naruto. He dragged the chair, which Jean had been using, over the floor till it came to a stop next to Naruto's bed. He took a seat on it and stroked Naruto's hair. This was a hard time for him.

Jean watched Kakashi and left quietly the room. He knew Kakashi would call for him if he needed him. Outside the room he sighed tiredly and looked at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. Now he knew why this day would be a bad day for him. But not only for him but for Kakashi, Naruto and the Hokage too. He sighed again, shook his head and made his way home. It was a long day for him. He could only imagine how Kakashi must feel. When he was already exhausted from seeing Kakashi's reaction. How must the poor man then feel?

Council Room

Sarutobi Hirouzen was a generous man. Most would say he is too kind to harm a fly in his current age and should name a successor. He is also as the 'Professor' known to most of the Shinobis. He was a kind old man. It was very hard to piss this man off. He had a good control of his temper. He lost it very hard and when he did loose it. It was for a good reason or when someone was judged wrongly. It would be such situation right now. Sarutobi Hirouzen was pissed. No pissed was an understatement. He was beyond pissed. It was like hell itself. The old Hokage had called an emergency meeting with his council. But of course none knew why exactly. When they had reached the council room. Most of them had wanted to leave. The sight they saw was not a pretty one either.

At the head of the meeting table stood Sarutobi Hirouzen. Current Hokage to Konohagakure no Sato. The Professor under the Shinobi. A cold headed strategies and known to not blow up very fast or at all. But that had changed the moment they had entered the meeting room. His eyes hardened when he saw the council members and every emotion they had held just a few seconds ago went missing. His arms were behind his body and his hands were laced together. He wore the official Hokage robes. He stood tall and proud. His stance screamed downright fear me and power. It was this that told the council members that they were screwed for whatever they did.

"Sit!" his tone left no room for arguing against him.

Sarutobi eyed each member. He saw the fear in their eyes. He scoffed at that. Yes, they all should be afraid of him right now. Even the clan heads were shaking in front of him. He secretly smiled to himself. That would be something he will never forget.

"I hope you are happy now"

They were confused at those words. What did the Hokage mean by those words? Why should they be happy? It was not like they had something planned and succeed in it.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka.

The old Hokage looked them all directly in the eyes before he continued. It was like he was judging them to see if they were worthy of the answer to this question. Worthy to be in his presence or be a council member.

"It seems that young Naruto had been ambushed by the villagers." he said in a cold tone to them.

They flinched when they heard the tone the old Hokage used on them. It was not nice to say the least. Sure they hated Naruto. But the tone the Hokage had used on them meant that there was more than this ambush. No one dared to ask if there was more. The Hokage was angered enough as it was. They did not want to offend him more than he was and direct his anger on them. The old Hokage continued in an icy voice.

"It seemed that young Naruto's apartment was destroyed beyond repairable. But that was not what shocked me the most. What did shock me was the fact the villagers had found out where his apartment was although it was to no one known than me and Kakashi. Care to explain?"

No one dared to answer. They could clearly feel his anger and saw it in his eyes. They knew, one wrong word from them and his fury would be leashed out on them. Though they shut up. It was better than doing or saying anything at all. It was saver for them too. Sarutobi knew that they would not answer. It was disgusting to see of them being such cowards in front of him. Just five years ago they were stronger in their minds and stood up to him. They were the council of Konoha damn it. They should show that they have pride, intelligence and power to be here. Not act like a five year old that is being scolded by its parents. Pathetic was his only thought to this.

"I thought so. But I know already that you had set ANBUs on him. It was just too bad that they are loyal to me and not to you! As I was saying. Young Naruto was then kidnapped out of his own home by the villagers and dragged into an alleyway. It was there that they abused him sexual. If it were not for Hatake Kakashi coming home from his mission I would have never heard of this. He, like every other time, decided to check up on Naruto like he always did. It is your entire fault that something like this has happened to an innocent child. I hope you can sleep at night with this knowledge. Knowing it could have easily been your child with such a fate.

Our village has been proud of the fact that is was safest under the five best Shinobi villages. Being proud of the fact that everything was running smooth in here. That no one was judged wrong. Or that it was hold against them. That it could look underneath the underneath. But it seems that this was only talk. That these were only lies! I am ashamed of being Hokage of this village! I can't believe that something like this can happen in such a proud village! This village isn't any better than any other village out there. I five year old child being so mistreated here. This is not the village that I have sworn to protect. It has completely changed for the worse to come.

But what I really want to know from you. How would you act if it were not Naruto with the Kyuubi inside of him. If it were actually one of your children. Would you still act like this toward this child then? No I think you would not. But it seemed that you all thinkNaruto had deserved it then. I do not want to see you any longer than I have to. You are dismissed!" with that the old and angered Hokage left them without a chance to answer his questions.

The members of the council were shocked at what they got to hear. Yes they hated Naruto and wanted him to have a miserable life. But even that was going too far. No child should have taken away their innocent form them at the mere age of five. And at their own birthday no less! But it was too late now. They had already set Naruto's fate the day they forced the old Hokage to tell the villagers about the Kyuubi no Youko being sealed inside of him. Of course they did not want this to happen to him. But their hate was still there. The child was their scapegoat. The one that has to suffer for all of them. Just because of their lost loved ones, this child had to suffer for their problems and faults. A child that had no choice in this matter must now suffer for all of them.

The years went by and Naruto had lived together with Kakashi. Kakashi had told the Hokage about this. No way would he let something like this ever happen again to him. As long as he could stop it. Naruto trained under Kakashi what no one knew. It was better that way. Who knew what the council would do should they ever find about this. It would not be a nice little tea party that was for sure. No they would want Naruto dead then. Of course Naruto always asked why he was hated by the villagers. Kakashi had only said to him he would tell him when he was older and ready to hear about it. Naruto was confused but didn't press the matter after this anymore.

The Hokage had starred wide eyed at Kakashi when he said this and because Naruto immediately stopped asking after this. He had tried it for years and Kakashi only had to say this simple sentence to make him stop. He had face palmed himself then. It made Naruto laugh at his grandfather. At Naruto's ninth birthday Kakashi told him why he was hated. He was there to comfort the little blond through all of this. He did not leave his side through it. The old Hokage had come by the next day and told Naruto that he was going to be a ninja. Of course Naruto was happy. Now he could by like his Jiji and Otou-san. Kakashi and Sarutobi had laughed when Naruto bounced from the walls.

Through the years Naruto hardly made any friends. But it did not irked him. No he was far to much into his training with his Otou-san. Kakashi had his fun teaching Naruto. He was even happy that he somewhat rubbed of on the little sunshine. Naruto got his laziness and chronicle late being from him. He was so proud of his son. Of course Iruka did not like this fact. But he could not change it. It nearly drove him insane at some point. Of course Naruto got even stealth lesson. It was in form of an orange jump suit. He hated it the first time his father had shown it to him.

Of course through the years he was not always protected and kindly treated. The villagers still ambushed him when Kakashi was away on missions. His ANBU guards were not there when he needed them. They only stepped in when he was near death and then thought of some lame excuse to tell the Hokage. Too bad was that Kakahsi always asked Naruto what happened who then told the Hokage. It was natural that said Hokage was pissed at them for lying to him and not doing their duty. Sarutobi knew that it was 'Ne' and not his ANBUs that protected Naruto. But it help him to get rid of some of them with this. Danzou was of course not happy about this. Loosing his agents like this.

Naruto was happy when he got on the same team as his best friend. Sasuke Uchiha. Of course no one knew that they were friends. But what they hated was the fact Sakura was in their team too. Of course Naruto had to pretend he liked her. It was an idea his Otou-san came up with. The villagers would stop attacking if he were to be stupid and have a crush on someone. But damn why had he to pick the Haruno again? He did not knew. Not even Sasuke. It was even more of a surprise to him when he got to hear that his Otou-san was their Sensei. It was the best that could happen to him

Till the day came where he and Sasuke were banished from the village.

Sayzel: … Interesting

KM: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU , YOU PINK HAIRED GLASSES WEARING FREAK!?!? _attacks him_

Ulqu: _holds her back_ The trash is not worth it!

KM: FUCK HELL HE IS NOT!?! I WANNA KILL HIM FOR DARING TO COME HERE WITH HIS DAMN FUCKING PINK HAIR!!?

Hallibel: Please R&R! Although we appraise it that you put this story in your favourite story and story alert. But please when you have the time to read this story and put it to your favs and alerts. Then why can't you take the time to review. Even if it is only one short sentence!

KM: HALLIBEL! _glomps_ _her_ So nice of you being here! And damn straight! You are right about this. Please do this. And I mean it. I like it that you fav this story and such. But feedback would be wonderful. It would tell me what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right. Besides I have to know if my readers like the way HOW the story is progressing! If its too slow or too fast ya know! So please R&R!?! Or this story will not be updated anymore! I know that it would not bold well with the ones who are waiting for an update then. I am so sorry for this people then. I really am. But is the fault of the people who do not review then. _bows head_


	4. Chapter 4

KM: Where the hell is the pink haired freak!?

Grimm: Who the hell is the lunatic onna talking about?

Gin: _smiles_ Well Shana-sama is talking about Sayzel!

KM: YES!? NOW WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PINK HAIRED FREAK!?

Aizen: Shana-sama, Gin?

Tousen: Yes Shana-sama. She is actually paying us and gives us decent working hours. Not like you!

Hallibel: _nods _She does!

KM: HALLIBEL-CHAN!!?? _glomps her_

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings: **Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach Ichgo's ass would either belong to Byakuya or Grimmjow. Or Ulquiorra would be owned by Ichigo. But it ain't so me no own Bleach! If I owned Naruto, Naruto would be Itachi's property or Kyuubi's. Now is he? No he isn't. So me no own Naruto either! T-T

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Past II**_

Sasuke's past

It was Sasuke's first day in the academy. He knew that his father wanted him to be the best in everything. Just like Itachi was. He saddened at that thought. It was always Itachi this, Itachi that he was not one time praised for his doing. He knew that he did good in them but he never got praised. It was always '_Itachi would have done better than you_' or '_Itachi would have done it faster than you_' or '_Itachi already knew this without my help at this age_' or the worse for him. '_Itachi could do all of this without **any**_ _help at all. He is a true genius and was stronger than you at your age!_' that was not something you said to little child that began its training in being a Shinobi.

It crushed Sasuke to hear this from his **OWN** parents. He knew that even his aunts and uncles compared him and Itachi with each other. Even when they did that in secret. It hurt him to know this but it hurt him even more to know that they knew that he knew about it. But it was all over now. No one would ever again compare him to Itachi again in his clan. They were all dead now. No one had survived but him and Itachi when you count him not as the murderer from their clan. But he was. His beloved Aniki had done his. He still could not believe it. His Aniki was the only one that treated him as a real person and not like some scum that was not worth their attention.

He was sitting in his bed in the hospital and looked at the blond boy next to him. He was the same age as him and it surprised him that some nurses did not want him to be in the same room as this boy. He tilted his head to the side. What as so dangerous about this boy that they did not want him to be in the same room as him? The blond boy didn't look like he could do anything to him. He was after all out cold and covered in bandages. It was then that the door opened and a silver haired male entered. He rushed immediately next to the blond boy. He took a chair and took a seat next to the boy.

It was confusing to him but he learned later that this was the boys father when the boy woke up and the silver haired male was asleep. It was form there that they became friends. He had learned his name when the boy woke up. The years in the academy was fun for them. Well for Naruto they were. Sasuke was getting all broody and moody as the years passed by. Sure he was still nice to Naruto in private but that began to change when they both hit the age of ten. Sasuke had stopped to hang around with Naruto and was always alone. He had even yelled one time at Naruto for not leaving him alone. Naruto had tears in his eyes and ran away from him.

Sasuke had felt guilty when he had pushed away the only friend he had in this village at his won age. The only person that understood him somewhat and saw him for him. Not the lone survivor of a powerful clan. He was just a normal person to him nothing more and nothing less. `_Get a hold of yourself! You don't need him! He is only a useless and weak person! You are an avenger you don't need friends!_´ he told himself all the times when he thought about Naruto and felt guilty. But it only hurt him more. He did not had the guts to tell Naruto that he was sorry. He had the feeling that Naruto would never forgive him. But it was for the best he had told himself. And this is what happened that day that broke their friendship.

"OI Sasuke wait up for me!" yelled a ten year old hyper Naruto running after a ten year old Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored him and kept going. He didn't need this dope. He had better things to do right now. Like training to avenge his clan for what Itachi had done to him years ago. He had to avenge his clan and Naruto would only be in the way.

"Go away dope! I have better things to do than hanging out with a dead last like you!" he said harshly to Naruto.

"B-b-but Sasuke? You promised to train with me today and Otou-san!"

"I have no time for someone like you! Leave me be!" he snapped at Naruto.

"S-s-sasuke? B-b-but yo-" he was cut of.

"URUSAI! I didn't promise anything to the likes of you!"

Naruto got tears in his eyes that threatened to spill any moment now. But Sasuke had promised to be with him today and train with him and his Otou-san. What was wrong now? But the tears fell anyways. Those words Sasuke said to him hurt him like nothing what the villagers have done to him. It hurt so much. He turned on his heel and ran away crying like he had never. At this day Kakashi didn't know what was wrong with Naruto and Sasuke felt like he done the worse thing he could do in his entire life. He always told himself it was for the better and that Naruto would never forgive him anyways.

But he was proven wrong when he tried to defect the village and Naruto had hunted his sorry ass down. He heard how Naruto said that he had forgiven him for what he had said when they were younger. But he would never forgive him when he would leave the village now. So they started to fight and Naruto won in the end. But their reunion was short lived when Tsunade told them about the banishment.

Neji's past

Neji was devastated when he heard about his father's death though that his uncle Hiashi could life. He had sworn in this moment to destroy the main family and avenge his father. He had loved his father with all of his heart. He was the only one left after his mother had died. And now he was all alone. It was all the fault of the main family. To him they were the devil in person. They should pay for what they had done to him. It was from this on his hate for the main branch was awakened and he began to train like his life depended on it. It was only shortly after his eleventh birthday did he met someone that changed him forever and that someone would become his adopted Otouto.

"Hey why are you crying?" asked Neji the blond boy who was sitting crying on a swing.

"I-it's -_hic_- be-because m-my -_hic, sob_- f-friend -_hic, sob_- hat-hates m-me now!"

Neji was at loss here. He didn't know what to do. That was completely new to him. Even though he is said to be prodigy in the ways of the Ninja. But this was something totally different all together. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Maybe he should just leave and wait till someone other does something about him? But as far as he had seen no one wanted to be even in the same area as him. No children and especially their parents. Though it was left to him.

"What did your friend do?" he asked the little blond.

"Well..." the blond had calmed down a bit and told him about the encounter with his friend.

"So your friends has said this to you though he doesn't have to see you again?" Neji asked the little one who nodded at him. "That wasn't nice of him. Not after what you have told me you guys went through together."

The little boy smiled at him and nodded. Neji had warmed up to the little blond while he began his tail. It had amazed him how the little boy had this effect on him. He noticed how he smiled around the boy more than he had done since the death of his father. It was saying something.

"What is your name?" Neji asked the blond boy sitting now in his lap.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You nii-chan?" Naruto asked him with big and innocent eyes.

Neji was taken back by this. `_Nii-chan? He thinks so highly of me after only talking to me for a few hours?_´ Neji smiled at the little blond in his lap and ruffled his hair. Naruto pouted at him which gave him the look like a kicked puppy. If Neji weren't a boy he would have screamed 'KAWAII' but he was.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji... Otouto!" he said to his new Otouto.

Naruto had smiled brightly at him and hugged the day lights out of him at this day and then dragged him to meet his father. He was surprised to find out that Hatake Kakashi was Naruto's father. They didn't looked anything alike. It was only a week later that he found out that Naruto was adopted by Kakashi. He had began to hang more out with Naruto and trained with him. He had never forgiven the Uchiha for what he had done to Naruto. He even had to play like Naruto had to do. He had found about the Kyuubi from Naruto when he thought he could trust him. Neji was surprised by this but never turned his back to Naruto.

In fact they became better friends and siblings. Neji was even laughing at him for the 'Sakura crush thing'. Naruto didn't found it funny. But all their acting was short living after Sasuke tried to deflect from the village. Even after Naruto brought Sasuke back. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka still haven't forgiven the Uchiha that easily. It was only two years into their banishment that they did.

Iruka's and Kakashi's past

Kakashi and Iruka had become great friends after the Kyuubi attack. If you call it friendship that is. It was more of a `_Iruka annoying the living daylights out of Kakashi at any given chance_´ friendship. They were causing more trouble than any good in the village. The Hokage was happy when after five long years full of trouble between the two it was silent. But now Naruto was the problem. Although the little boy had better ideas than Kakashi and Iruka together. The two had teamed up against Naruto and lost in the end. They lost big in the end and with hands down on this. It was just not fair how a four year old beat them. The Hoakge and the ANBUs had good laughs through this whole competition.

But that all came to end on Naruto's fifth birthday. Iruka had heard from it by the Hokage himself. He too was sometimes around Naruto and could never come to hate the little ball of sunshine. He was just too cheerful and so full of life. But he was surprised when he later found out that Kakashi had adopted Naruto. He had thought that the boy had now a better future. The attacks still continued and it seemed nothing was better for the poor boy. But this time he had Kakashi there who made sure hell was to pay when he found out about it. And he always found out. But his thinking changed when he found out that Naruto took up Kakashi's habits in being lazy and to come too late to meetings.

Kakashi was happy after he had adopted Naruto. But it changed when he found out that the villagers still tried to assassinate, beat and rape him. He knew this from Naruto. Of course he told the Hokage about this. But he did not understand why Naruto never told it the Hokage himself. He didn't try to ask him. If Naruto didn't want to tell the Hokage then so be it. He knew that Naruto would tell him and then he would tell the Hokage. He was only happy that Iruka helped him in the matter of raising Naruto. He did get a good laugh when Iruka found out that Naruto picked up his habits of being late and lazy. Iruka was trying so often to make Naruto be on time. But every attempt was busted by the little ball of energy.

"Please Naruto?" asked Iruka a ten year old Naruto.

"Nu-uhu!" was the answer.

"Maybe you should give up? It IS Naruto we are talking here to!" said a brown haired boy.

"Maa, maa Neji let Iruka try it! It is fun to watch how Naruto makes him cry!" said a silver haired man with a masked face.

"I know but really. This is getting ridiculous." sighed Neji out.

"I treat you to lunch?" Naruto perked up by this.

"Mhmm..." Iruka's eyes lit up with hope. But then Naruto crushed his hope without any warnings and mercy. "NO!"

Kakashi and Neji were watching this at the sidelines and laughing. Naruto was merciless when it came to his habits. It was really a sight to see. Iruka on his hands and knees begging a ten year old to be on time. It was just something that should never happen in the first place.

"When do you think Iruka will give up?"

"I say in ten minutes! You?"

"mhmm Five!"

"Loser has to run around Konoha naked. Deal?" came in Neji's replay to this.

"Deal!" both, boy and man, shock their hands.

Ten minutes later and Iruka had given up. It was no use. Naruto would never change. But maybe it was for the better.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!?! DAMN YOU NEJI!?" was heard through Konoha this fate full day.

Naruto and Iruka wondered why Kakashi was screaming 'NO' and 'Damn you Neji' so loud but shrugged it off. It was Kakashi after all. No one really knew how the man really ticked in the inside. The next day was something Konoha would never forget and would be going down in history. A naked Hatake Kakashi was going around the village and any women fainted at the sight. Mothers had sworn revenge at the man while shielding their children's eyes.

_Time skip five years _Third year in the banishment

It was now three years ago since the banishment. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi journeyed the whole Elemental Nations. They trained under different people and even had some run ins with the Akatsuki. But each time they could flee before something happened to them. Each of them had their own level and was known in the bingo book under S-Class or A-Class. Naruto together with Neji were SS-Class. Both were had a flee on sight warning standing in their profile when they are seen alone. But together it said you can go and plan your funeral. Kakashi was S-Class with a flee on sight text. Iruka and Sasuke were both A-Class. Not with a flee on sight text but an other one. It was more like be in groups of twenty when you wanted to fight them.

Sasuke was sore about that fact that he was A-Class and not S-Class. But like Naruto had said to him it was better than B-Class. He was still not happy about this fact but had to accept it. They were now in snow country. They needed some time to just relax. All those years being on the run and training like there was no tomorrow was sure hard. Naruto had it the worst because he had to train in his dreams, while he meditate and when he was awake to get used to all of his power. Even so Kyuubi let him only use it in small doses. Didn't want the little brat to die now and him too. Neji had decided to make the same training as him. He would have never thought it was that hard.

Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi on the other hand were not so interested in it. Kakashi and Iruka were always talking with Sasuke about the things he had done to Naruto and sent him through a guilt trip. They would not so easy forgive that was clear. But they had done it. While they all gained names in the bingo book their relationship between them changed all together. Neji was still Naruto's older brother only change was now that Sasuke counted to it now too. Iruka was the mother even though Naruto still thinks of Tsunade in this place. Kakashi the father. He was it for all three of them. Like Iruka was the mother. It was really weird when you didn't know about the past they had all together.

Tsunade was always updated on them. In those years Naruto had signed the summon contract of foxes and wolves. Gabamunta and the other boss summons had a staring match when Naruto had summoned them all. The fox boss was a giant white nine tailed Kitsune. She was about the same height as Kyuubi. She had blue eyes and went by the name of Junsei. She was the mother of the Kyuubi or how Naruto called him Hiro. His rightful name. The wolf was taller than Junsei and a jet black fur. It was a male and he had white eyes. He went by the name of Kuchiku. The name went perfectly with him. Naruto had sweat dropped when this happened and just left. He had better things to do then this. Like eating Ramen, Pocky and Dango.

When it was night and Naruto came back to check up on them. He had sweat dropped. They had still stared at each other and Naruto had enough of it. He wanted to know if he was accepted as summoner or not. That was why he used an ice jutsu on them. Naruto had sweat dropped when he found three ice statues of his boss summons there. It was only after three long days of melting the ice that Naruto got his answer if they had accepted him or not.

**We, the wolves, accept you as our summoner pup! We look forward fighting with you!** were Kuchiku's words.

**We, the foxes, accept you as our summoner kit! I had agreed anyways! If you can tolerate my Hiro than you deserved to be able to summon us foxes! I can't wait to fight with you!** were Junsei's words.

**Well gaki seems you have two more summons. And I still don't get it why you didn't allow us to take Konoha down!** with those parting words Gabamunta left.

Naruto had only sweat dropped and left the area. He had muttered about crazy toads, wolves and foxes for three days. Sasuke and Iruka had stared at him for a long time. Kakashi had shrugged it off and Neji acted like everything was normal. Well to him it was normal the way Naruto acted. He always was like this. Even though his real character was more like Kakashi without the pervert part. The next year was the same for them. Training and fighting bounty hunters, Oi-nins, ANBUs and everyone other that wanted the bounty on their heads. It was getting on Naruto's nerves till Hiro told him about the jump into an other dimension. It was pretty save and no one could follow them because only demons know this jutsu and were able to do it.

"Soo what do you guys say?" Naruto asked them.

"Mhmm it would be nice to have 'normal' life without those Oi-nins, ANBUs and Akatsuki after us." said Neji to him. "Okay. I am in!"

Naruto grinned at him and then turned to the others with the kicked puppy look. Of course they didn't stand a chance against it. With Naruto's new look it was working better than ever. Sasuke was the first to give in then came Kakashi and then Iruka.

"Fine Naruto we are in!" said Iruka with a sigh.

"YAY! Okay guys I need you touch me or you are left behind!" he warned them with a serious face.

When Naruto was sure that everyone had a good grip on him. He started to do the hand seals. It took him a damn long time to do them all and use enough of his Youki to get everyone with him. There was a blinding light and Neji, Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke and Nartuo were gone in a flash. Nothing was left of them being ever in the clearing. Now that Naruto thought about it. What will Tsunade do when she doesn't get any letters?

**Calm down kit! You can still use your summons to send letters to her. They are still working for you even though you are in an other dimension. And now be quiet I want to sleep. Oh yeah and try to find out where you and the others landed. It would you do no good if you do something stupid here!** rumbled Hiro's voice through his head.

Naruto nodded even so Hiro could not see it. The only thing Naruto saw before he blacked out was that they were in a forest and then it was black. It was only days later that he came back and found himself surrounded by his 'brothers' and 'parents'. Naruto laughed when he saw Neji, Sasuke and Iruka. `_So it did work! Teehee... I can't wait to see their faces when they see their new looks._´ he thought while rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Yes he is okay!" said Sasuke and sighed.

Neji and Iruka shook their heads. They didn't know why Naruto was laughing but it had to be something good it seems. You see Naruto and Hiro had decided to make Sasuke, Neji and Iruka look more feminine. Not as extreme as him but to a degree. Naruto was it getting annoying with the teasing about him being a girl. Though this was his revenge. Naruto couldn't even undo it. But Neji, Iruka and Sasuke did not only look feminine too. No, they could get pregnant too. Not that they knew that now. Naruto thought better of not to tell them. They would kill him for this he was sure about it. But the only thing Naruto had not known was that he could pregnant too after he and Hiro had merged.

Hiro knew his sexual preference and wanted to make sure Naruto still could get his family that he wished to have. Hiro dreaded the day to come when he had to tell Naruto. Maybe he could hide deep in the forest here? But Naruto could find him easily when he turned it back into the sewer. Though that was out of option for him. When Naruto had calmed down enough to talk again they began to search for information about this new dimension. It was good that they had their ninja training. It was easy for them to gather the information then. They had split up to find out more about this dimension and wanted to meet up in this clearing here again after four days were over. It should be enough days to get the information they needed here.

When the four days were over they found themselves here in the clearing again. Naruto and Kakashi were the last ones to arrive (read: over a week). They each had found out much about this world. It was nearly the same as their old home. The only difference were that the technology was more developed than theirs. The history was different too but that was nothing what they couldn't learn in a matter of days with the Shadow Clones help. They even had to forge false papers about them and get Iruka and Kakashi a job, find a house and get Naruto, Neji and Sasuke in school. It was going to take really long till that was all finished for them.

The next month was spending in finding a house, a job and catching up in this worlds history and the rest that was needed to know about it. Naruto got it easily down with Neji and Iruka together. But Sasuke and Kakashi had problems with it. Naruto and Kakashi were laughing when Iruka, Neji and Sasuke could finally see themselves in a mirror. They had fainted on the spot and only woke a week later up. Naruto had only told Kakashi about it though. Good thing was that the pervert promised not to tell them. He was glad for this. The next three month were spent with buying furniture for the house they had found. They were lucky it was near their school and not many neighbours were around them.

Hiro still pushed Naruto over his limits when they were there. Neji and Sasuke were going lighter at their training and Kakashi and Iruka were too busy with the house to train at all. It took a damn long time till it was finished. It was then that Iruka and Kakashi were enrolling them in Karakura High. Kakashi was working there as one of the P.E. teachers and Iruka had a restaurant opened. They had it good. But it was too nice till they ran into a little problem which goes by the name of Hollow. Not that they knew that it was a Hollow that had attacked them to that time. It was only after Naruto had a little talk with Hiro did he knew what it was. But he could not give them enough information about it. He was the first time here and only knew from other demons about this dimension. Hiro had thought it would be the best for them to come here and start a new life.

They still could fight here enemies. But could have a normal life here. No Oi-nins, ANBUs or Akatsuki after them. The latter should be having a fit by now with Naruto's going missing now. Everything was fine for them now. But when Naruto and Neji had this little 'meeting' with the giant fatso and Ulquiorra it changed for them.

**END FLASHBACK**

"... and here we are. Sitting with you guys!" finished Neji after he took a sip of his tea.

It was silent in the shop. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Hitsugaya was watching Naruto in a new light. He would have never thought that someone would still be sane after going through such a treatment. But here Naruto was normal as he can be. Naruto was sitting next to our white haired Taichou now and lost in thought. Matsumoto and Renji had knew respect for Naruto now. Orihime didn't know what to think about it much like Chad and Uryuu. Ichigo, Urahara and Rukia were talking about the new information though. They had never heard something like this. And they were watching how Hitsugaya eyed Naruto with concern. Neji and Sasuke were both eyeing the white haired captain.

Orihime was the first to break the silence. She had said something to Naruto that eased his fears of being rejected from them.

"That is so sad! How could they do that to you!" she had hugged him.

Naruto was first stiff in the hug but slowly relaxed and returned it. He was glad that he was accepted here and not shunned like in his old home.

"Thanks Orihime." he said with a small smile and let go of her.

"Damn that was some shit you went through!" voice Renji all their thoughts out.

"No kidding there! You can count on us. We are your friends now!" Rukia said to him with a smile.

"Thanks guys really!"

Neji and Sasuke smiled to themselves. It was good to see Naruto like this again. He had now friends here that he could really count on. And a someone that has a crush on him. Oh that could be fun to teach them to not make their Otouto cry or upset in any way. Kakashi and Iruka would have their fun on him too. They saw Naruto jumped into Hitsugaya's lap when Matsumoto tried to glomp him again. Hitsugaya was getting a nice shed of red. It was promptly seen by Matsumoto who squealed in delight and began to talk about her Taichou having a crush.

"MATSUMOTO!" but it was no use. Matsumoto was already in her ranting modus.

Naruto was sitting snickering in his lap. He had forgotten where he was sitting and quite frankly didn't care. It was comfortable there and it smelled nice too. It smelled like the forest after the rain and cherries. He liked this scent already. It was soothing to him. Hitsugaya on the other hand wondered why Naruto hadn't left his lap yet. Not that he was complaining. No he liked it in fact. It was in this moment that Urahara took a photo of them. Naruto blinked a few times when there was a flash. It earned him 'awwws' from the females in the room. And a face full of breasts. Hitsugaya felt sympathy for the blond boy. No one should really face such a fate. The white haired Taichou would not even wish Aizen such a fate. Well maybe he would. But the ass hole would have died a happy death then.

Something that the traitor didn't deserved at all. It should be something much more worse than death by Matsumoto's breasts.

"Need... oxygen!" was what Naruto gasped out.

"Ohhh KAWAII!?" was the responds and he was squeezed harder.

"Aa Matsumoto you should let go of Naruto." said Uryuu

"Why?"

"I think that his brothers does not like it that he can't breath and the stare your Taichou is giving here... You would be dead by then if looks could kill" Rukia said to her while backing away in a far away corner together with Ichigo, Urahara, Chad, Ishida and Orihime.

"ohh?"

And true to Rukia's word. Hitsugaya, Neji and Sasuke were surrounded by an evil aura. Thunder roared behind their backs, it was raining and the sky was dark with black clouds looming in it. How it was possible to see all of that in the room was still a wonder to everyone in the room. But they didn't question it. It was after all nothing new to them when they thought about it. They knew that Shinigamis _**did **_exist although it should not be possible at all. And that Rukia's drawing makes even the strongest person cry. So why be surprised by this?

"Aniki-sama, nii-chan, Shiro-chan!" Naruto whimpered out with the puppy eyes.

And hell broke loose. Aniki-sama (Neji) was tackling Matsumoto, nii-chan (Sasuke) was freeing Naruto and Shiro-chan (Hitsugaya) took Naruto in his arms and glared at everyone that came in a one meter radius to them. The other sweat dropped at this behaviour. So un-Hitsugaya like. It was more the way they thought Naruto's brothers would react and Ichigo and Renji. But not the cool headed white haired Taichou. But it was funny to watch how Matsumoto was assaulted by Neji and Sasuke. Naruto sure knew how to use these eyes. If someone other would use this power to their advantage they would be dead. Or worse. You never know what Naruto was planning with this brain of his. It could be your downfall then when you are on his bad side and have him pissed off at you.

The other were even surprised that Naruto could call Hitsugaya 'Shiro-chan' without getting killed or yelled at. They knew that not even Momo could call him that without a comment fired back at her. But that was all soon forgotten when Neji stopped the assault and did some hand seals and let his hand slap on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and with a poof of smoke there stood a hyaena.

"**YO Neji-sama! You called?**"

"Yes I did Jen. I need you tell our parents were are coming later!"

"**Got that! Bye!**" and with that the hyaena was gone while laughing like a loon.

"No way! YOU have summons too! Am I the only one who doesn't have any summons in our family!?" asked Sasuke disbelieving while pointing a shaking finger at Neji.

"Well you were the one who didn't want to train together with Naruto and I. I found two contracts and signed them." Neji said smirking at him

"So not fair!" he moaned and forget his assault at Matsumoto too.

"What is the second one?" he was afraid to ask but he wanted to know.

"Cats" was the replay with a smirk.

Sasuke was in a corner and crying. It was just not fair that everyone in their family had summons. Hell even Iruka had one. But not him. Why? The world was so unfair to him. Neji was smirking on the other hand. It was fun to see his other Otouto suffer like this. But it was his own fault. He was the one who didn't want to train with them. It was not like Naruto said it was forbidden. He chuckled and took a seat next to the crying and sulking Uchiha and poked him. The others were lost. They didn't know what they meant with summons and it was strange to see a hyaena coming out of nowhere with a poof of smoke. That was the highest on the weird-o ranking for them. Even that was too strange for them. Death god or not.

"Nee, nee, nee? Why is he so down now?" asked Urahara. Being the first one to speak after this.

"Well you see. Where we come from it is very rare to find a summoning contract, have one or let alone being allowed to summon the summons. The summons can choose if they like the summoner or not. If they don't like them. They can 'delete' the name on their contract. If they do like them then you can summon them. But the summons are picky when it comes to their summoner. This is why it is so rare to have one. I had luck in finding them and be accepted as their summoner. Sometimes you even have to do some ridiculous test to prove if you are worthy enough to summon them." explained Neji to them.

"In our world was it rare to have one contract but two is even more rare. Hell to even have three should not be possible. But it is. Naruto has three. The toads, wolves and foxes. All three have accepted him. The summons can aid us in fights, bring messages to someone important if not trusted with the normal way or to help you all day. But most of the time they are used for the first and second option." he told them.

"... or used for fun and play pranks!" added Naruto.

"Yes that too. And we know that you use them always in this way. Like when we were in a supermarket and they didn't had any Ramen for you." said Sasuke and shuddered at the memory.

The poor manager will never be the same anymore. The thing Naruto did was worse then humiliating. Even worse than death itself. Naruto without his Ramen is like telling Kakashi and Jirayia aren't perverts at heart. Neji was white when he thought about this. Naruto was not calm till he got his precious Ramen.

"Please don't remind of this. EVER. AGAIN!" Neji hissed to him.

"Okay!" Sasuke chuckled nervously when he saw the glare.

The others blinked owlishly at them. They didn't get it. And it is better for them they didn't and hopefully never will. It was just something that no one should ever see or witness. No one noticed how Hitsugaya was looking at Naruto and blush when Naruto turned to him. That is save for two overprotective brothers. Naruto somehow had wrenched his way out of Hitsugaya's grip and was now starring at the cat. The cat stared back and he could have sworn that the cat was grinning at him. The others sweat dropped at his behaviour. Of course they knew it was Yoruichi save for Sasuke and Neji. They all wondered how they would react when Yoruichi would transform back in front of them.

Sasuke somehow got Neji to talk with Renji. He wanted this to work. He knew that Neji would probably kill him if he ever found out about this plan of his. Oh who was he kidding. Neji wouldn't _probably_ kill him. He **will** kill him in the worse way possible. But it would be worth it. His brother needed to get laid! He wasn't the only one thinking like that. Kakashi and Iruka were with him on this one. Naruto was too innocent for that. In their opinion at least he was. If they only knew that their little 'innocent' Otouto knew more about sex than them combined. It would destroyed it them. No it would make them want to die. Naruto could never be like this. Oh if only they knew that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed. But that is an other story. For an other time. And an other fan-fiction all together.

"Yo I know you aren't a real cat!" Naruto said to the cat.

Everyone in the room froze. Sasuke and Neji looked at Naruto and then the cat, then Naruto back at the cat and then Naruto again. What was he talking about. That was a cat. They couldn't detect anything abnormal from it. It was just that a stupid and normal house cat. Neji had to knew he had cats as summons. But on the other hand they weren't normal cats though he his words had no meaning here. The cat blinked at him and cocked its head to the side. Naruto smirked a `I-know-what-you-are´ smirked. It was then that Yoruichi knew that the kid wouldn't leave her alone till she dropped this act. Naruto's smirked widened as if knowing what the cat was thinking. Said cat was twitching at this smirked and wanted to wipe it off of this brat's face. The cat suddenly smirked. Of course Yoruichi could but only when the brat was the same as Ichigo that is.

Oh if only Yoruichi knew how wrong she was. A cloud of smoke was surrounding her which made Naruto cough. When the smoke cleared a tanned woman with purple hair was standing in the place of the cat. A very naked woman that is. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto's eyes widened but not by much. Ichigo, Chad and Ishida were a beet red and turned their heads away. Urahara's checks were tainted a faint pink and Hitsugaya looked at Naruto. He was surprised that Naruto didn't yell, blushed or got a nosebleed. The woman who had been smirking got it whipped off of her face. Why was that not working. It even worked with Urahara. Why not him?

"I am gay!" he said in a flat voice but it still sounded cheerfully.

"Us too. So yeah it doesn't work" said Neji when he saw the purple haired woman turned to them.

The brothers laughed at the woman's expression. The woman was pouting while getting dressed and was sulking in a corner when finished. It was the same corner Sasuke had occupied earlier. Strange. Naruto doubted it now the 'emo-corner' and Neji shook his head. Hitsugaya was surprised by this... 'announcement' from them. Ichigo and others chocked on their saliva and nearly died. Naruto was chuckling along side his brothers and thought that those people were strange. Stranger than themselves. That was saying something on itself to him. When he thought about. Something stranger than themselves shouldn't be possible but it is.

"Aahh yes that is Yoruichi!" said Urahara again playing with his fan.

"Strange name!" was the only thing Naruto said.

Yoruichi was more sulkier than before. Did he just hear right? Was Yoruichi whimpering? `_Naaaah! Couldn't be or... could it?_´ thought Urahara while still playing with his fan. But he ignored and assumed playing with his fan while watching the others. It was fun to see so much young people in his little cosy place here. It was not everyday that this happened to him. But it did after he met Ichigo and his friends. He silently wondered if he should have helped them back them. Then he could have now a silent evening and had nothing to do. He could relax and do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Oh who was he kidding he had missed those adventures and now with Ichigo and his friends here it was never a dull moment in his life. He really had missed this.

"I think you broke her" said Ishida while adjusting his glasses.

"... nah!" said Sasuke after he had eyed her. "I think she's fine"

"-_sigh_- I think we should leave. It's already 8!" said Ichigo after he had checked the watch.

"Really? Thought it would be longer" said Naruto with a shrug.

"Alright then hush! Go home then!" said Urahara cheerfully to them while hiding a grin behind his fan.

They sweat dropped at his behaviour but left nonetheless. A pouting Yoruichi was enough for them. They had seen everything now. But really they didn't want to see a pouting Yoruichi ever again. It was somehow scary. Each of them departed on their way home at corners or streets to reach their homes till only Sasuke, Neji and Naruto were left. The three had much to think about this. Three identical smirks made their way on their faces. Oh they couldn't wait to fight anymore. And this Aizen-guy that Hitsugaya told them about sounded like fun to fight.

"This going to be so much '**fun**'" exclaimed a happy and bouncy blond.

"-_twitch_- He will never change!"

"-_nod_- But then he wouldn't be Naruto" said Neji to the twitching Sasuke.

They silently went home after this. They really couldn't wait to tell their _**father**_ and _mother_ about this. It's sure going to be a big surprise for them. Naruto on the other hand was already thinking of pranks to play on his new friends. It was a tradition to him. Every new friend he got was a prank pulled on. If they like it or not. He didn't really care. A prank is a prank to him. Somehow Neji and Sasuke got the feeling that Ichigo and his friends would have week full of surprises before them.

KM: YEAH FINISHED!?!

Lilly: Wow good work!

Hallibel: Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

KM: Hiya chapter five whoop!  
Lilly: _sweat drops _You are happy and you are not on sugar. Why is that?

KM: Because _strikes pose_ I have my fifth chapter out!

Naru: … oh!  
KM: And because I have started an ItaNaru one-shot series!

Naru: _faints_

Neji: _sighs_ She has this effect on people.

Sasu: _nods_ I agree. But I sill can't believe you hate me!?

KM: _snorts_ I don't hate you

Sasu: _hopeful_ Really?

Lilly: here it comes!

KM: Really! I do not hate you! I _**LOATH**_ you! You are only not dead here because I need you in this story and nothing more!

Sasu: _faints_

Iruka: _pokes him_ Enjoy!

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings:** Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing.

**Disclaimer:** … this is getting old here!

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Konoha**_

Tsunade couldn't believe it. It had been five years now since Naruto's banishment. She still couldn't believe that his '_friends_', his **own** friends, would do something like that to him. They all had turned their backs to him save for Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Sasuke, Neji, Shizune and herself. Well and maybe Jiraiya but he had never the time for Naruto. He was too busy with his '_research_' Tsunade snorted at that thought. This old fart was a pervert through and through. It would never change. Tsunade sighed and turned her chair around to look at her village. She still couldn't believe what Naruto's friends had said. It were such hateful, painful and cold words. No one should ever hear them. She still shivered at the thought of them. She had at least thought that the Nara Clan heir would see the difference in Naruto and the Kyuubi. That he would see that he was just the container and not the beast itself. But that was not the case. He was like the villagers.

Even the Hyuuga heiress seemed to think the same about him. And here she thought the girl had a crush on her son. Even so she knew that Naruto could never return her feelings. She sighed loudly again. Tsunade could cry now. She would never be able to see her son ever again. If what stood in the last letter from him was true. Then he was now in an other dimension. If that was really true. But with him going missing since last year and no one had heard of him. It had to be true. Tsunade sighed again and brought her sake out. Konoha hadn't been the same anymore after Naruto had left. The Konohamaru corps had stopped their pranks and the village seemed so dull without their ball of sunshine here anymore. It were always cloudy or rainy days in Konoha. Not one time was the sun out anymore. It was only on October 10th that the sun came out.

"Tsunade-sama here is your paperwork!" said Shizune as she entered the office.

"Hn" was the replay she got.

Ever since Naruto had left Tsunade had thrown herself into her work. She had banned the council and made sure that only the Hokage was ruling over the village. That had happened in the last three years. But before Tsunade could get Naruot back he had left. Now he would never come back. Shizune was the only one who knew why Tsunade couldn't bring Naruto back. She too missed her mischievous Otouto. She sighed when she saw how Tsunade threw herself in her work. It was something her Shishou would never do. But that had changed now. She sighed and left the office. It was no use with Naruto's banishment everything changed. Tsunade was again left alone in her office. She sighed and cursed silently the paperwork. Even so it was now a smaller staple. It was still something she hated to do. She stopped in the middle of her work and again looked outside the window and into the village. She sighed again and decided to head for an early lunch. It wouldn't hurt now after all she was half way through with her work.

Tsunade decided to have her lunch, like always, at Ichirakus Ramen. It was Naruto's favourite after all. Teuchi and Ayame had refused to serve the 'Rookies' and their Senseis. It was after they got to hear how they all thought about Naruto. They were furious when they had heard about this. Tsunade was now a daily costumer for them. She always came for lunch and to talk with them about Naruto. She always told them the latest news about him. They too knew about Naruto's little travel in the other dimension. They knew that Naruto would do something like this. But not that big to get away from here. To an other dimension that was something they had not come up with. Naruto always had to make it big. Always worth watching or to hear about. When Tsunade reached the stand she smiled at them. It was only here where she smiled and let her true self out again.

"Ahh Tsunade-chan!" said Ayame in greeting.

After Tsunade came here more often she told Ayame to call her that. She wanted to forget about her job as Hokage when she was here at the stand. Not reminded of it when she was here with being called 'Hokage-sama' or 'Tsunade-sama'. She wanted that here was no connection to her work as Hokage. It should just be her. Her a normal person and no famous Kunoichi. Just her Tsunade.

"Hello Ayame-chan! I take the beef Ramen!" she said with a smile to the younger woman.

"Of course! Father one beef!" she said while taking some sake out.

"You know me too well!" said Tsunade with a chuckle while taking the cup with sake.

"Anything new from Naruto-kun?"

"-_sigh_- Sadly no. It will take its time before the next messages comes from him. Perhaps in a week. Maybe we get to hear even later from him."

"Shame then. I had hoped to hear from him" she said with a smile.

"I know what you mean. I am missing the little brat!"

"The Ramen is ready!" said a smiling Teuchi.

"Ahh thanks Teuchi-san!"

Somwhere else in the village

The 'Rookies' and their Senseis were currently having a meeting at the training ground number 23. It was their weekly meeting. Everyone of them was talking about the things they had done lately and talked about how it was better without Naruto here. The 'Rookies' and their Senseis have a hard time here in Konoha since the banishment of Naruto. Tsunade had made their lives a living hell since the banishment. They all could only do D-Rank missions and not higher. They were even forbidden to take on the Chunins exams. Well any exams that is. They had protested loudly against it. But it was no use. Tsunade would not changer her mind for them it would only get worse then. She had only asked them why they would say such things about Naruto. The only thing they had said to her were that Naruto had deserved it.

"I still can't believe that Tsunade-sama has forbidden us to take on any exams!" cried an outraged Ten-Ten.

"Yosh calm down Ten-Ten-chan! Your flames of youth shine brightly today! But I don't think that they can help us today! YOSH BUT IF NOTHING SHOULD HELP! THEN I WILL RUN 600 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS YOSH!?" cried Lee out with flames surrounding him.

"YOSH LEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT TODAY!?!!" cried Gai out.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And then came the hug of youth from them. The other looked on as they cried each twin waterfalls, hugged themselves and the sunset came in the background. It was such a cruel sight to see that you couldn't look away from it. Whatever you tried to do. It wasn't working. Not even saying 'Kai' helped in this matter. Kurenai had fainted together with Hinata and Sakura. Asuma stared wide eyed at them and muttered something about his cigarettes. Shikamaru and Chouji both decided to lay off sleeping and chips for a long time. Ino and the others sweated and thought about 101 different ways to kill and torture Gai and Lee. So far the best idea was to send a rabid squirrel with exploding tags at them. Kiba and Akamaru both had joined Kurenai and the two girls in dreamland. It was just too much to watch and handle for their mind.

"I think we need help here" said Shino to them.

"Yeah. Kurenai-Sensei, Hinata, Sakura and Kiba and Akamaru really need it." said Ino not really shocked that Shino talked.

"Shikamaru, Chouji come help me. We have some people to bring to the hospital" Asuma told them while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hai Sensei!" they said and picked them up.

"That was for the get together!" sighed Ino out.

"You know I do want to know what was so special about Naruto" said Chouji.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru and the others that had fainted were now awake. That was something that interested them all. They always had wondered what was so special about Naruto that the Sandaime and Godaime Hokage cared so deeply for him. They always treated him like he was a family member of them. He was not once scolded when he disrespected them in front of clients. It was always laughed at and then forgotten. While others were scolded for such a behaviour. Naruto wasn't. It was always ignored and they wanted to know why. Even with them being Clan heirs. They weren't allowed to have such a behaviour from their family. If they would behave like this they would be punished by their parents. It was just something that should never be allowed. Special or not. So why Naruto then? He wasn't special in any way. They all knew that.

After Naruto's banishment their parents told them about the Kyuubi no Youko being sealed inside of Naruto. They had then began to see Naruto in a new light. Not the light that made them respect him. No it was more the light of hate. How could Naruto be the one responsible for the death of their family members. They could never forgive this demon for what he had done to them. He had taken away their loved ones without any mercy. Some of them had to grown up without any parents or other family members. It was good that Naruto was banished from Konoha that fateful day. Something good like this was the best that could have happened to the village. If they lost their demon that was fine with them. They had seen how Gaara had turned out in the end. No one needed a second Gaara for that matter. No one wanted a second Gaara.

"I don't care! As long as the demon is gone I am fine with that!" screeched the pink haired banshee.

"Yeah! I agree with forehead-girl! How could he do this to us!" said the blond pig.

"This demon should have been killed long ago. That our Sandaime and Godaime Hokage let the demon live. After all what he had done to us! Taking away our family and making most of us orphans." said Kiba while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Tch. And even go as far as saying that he wanted to be our friends! Hell did he really thought we would forgive him for that?" said Shino to them.

"Whatever he had done to the Sandaime Hokage had worked on our Godaime Hokage too. It doesn't surprise that it worked." said Kuranei to them.

"How so Sensei?" asked a curious Hinata her Sensei.

"That is easy Hinata" this time it was Asuma that answered. "Kitsune Youkais are known for their illusions, pranks and their trickster nature and their strong Kitsune magic. Whatever the little demon had used. It was strong enough to fool our leaders. Even the Yondaime Hoakge when he said that the boy should be hero after he sealed him away. The fox had taken over the body after he was sealed. Most us were sure for that. It was even proven a few times."

"Wow the demon is that strong?" asked an astound Lee.

"Yeah he is Lee! That could be the reason why the Kyuubi was the strongest of the Bijuus" said a serious Gai without any shouting of 'Flames of Youth'.

"The damn fox! It was thanks to him that I lost my father, mother and siblings in the attack! I will make the bastard pay the next time I see him!" said Ten-Ten.

"Forget -_yawn_- it Ten-Ten!" said Shikamaru to her.

"And why should I!? I want to make him pay for this!" she cried out.

"He is right about this. No one of us can get their revenge on him" said Kiba.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino him totally confused.

It slowly dawned them. But Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten still didn't seem to get it.

"I explain it to you" said Kiba while patting Akamaru. "We are only allowed to do D-Rank missions right? And were do you do D-Rank missions?"

"In the... village!" said Ino with a gasp. She understood now.

"Yeah and? What about the exams?" Ten-Ten asked.

"We are not allowed to take any exams" said Shino "and we are forbidden to leave the village. If we do. We are immediately labelled as Nuke-nins to the village. Clan heirs or not. Godaime-sama doesn't care in this matter"

It was silent after this. Ten-Ten was seething with anger when she finally understood it. No matter how you look at it. They would never be able to leave the village. And if they do without any good reasons or an allowance from Tsunade they would be Nuke-nins. Either way that was not good for them. They still wanted to be Shinobis but with them not being able to take any exams. They could never reach the next rank. It was not fair. It was all Naruto's fault that they could not become better Shinobis anymore and are not allowed to leave the village. Oh how she wished the idiot was here. But even she knew that Naruto wouldn't be that stupid to come back into the village. She could actually careless what happened to the Uchiha as long as she got her revenge at Naruto for making her an orphan. She only wanted to make Naruto pay for that.

"And now Sasuke-kun is with this monster! Naruto will surely kill him!" cried Sakura out.

"Un! He wants to finish the job he stared in the mission to bring him back!" said Ino.

"Mhmm and that he could even get Kakashi with him is an even greater loss for us" said Asuma while taking a deep drag form his cigarette.

"Yes." Kurenai nodded and swatted his cigarette out of his hand. "It is a great loss. But that Hokage-sama doesn't send any ANBUs or Oi-nins after them is a mystery to me"

"Whatever this Youkai has done to her." said Asuma to her while he looked sulking at his destroyed cigarette. "It is surely strong that it is still fooling her even after this fox has left the village. I know that a Kitsune Youkai's magic is strong. But I don't think it is that strong to last for years without doing it again after some time."

"Mhmm and we do know that she never left the village the past five years. So how did the demon to it?" she asked him.

"I have no answer to that" said Asuma while watching how their students now did a mock fight.

The 'Rookies' had broken out in a fight when Sasuke was mentioned. Only the girls had faith in the traitor and cried about how unfair that was. The boys were getting annoyed with it and decided to give the girls a piece of their mind. Thus had started a match between them. The boys didn't want to hear about the Uchiha ever again. It was because of him that they all nearly died. Gai and Lee were off to the sides and hugging each other again with their twin waterfalls as tears. Sometimes Asuma wondered if it was worth to be a Jounin when you get to meet Gai. He shuddered and shook his head. It was so not worth it but at least he got to be with Kurenai. He sighed when he heard them fight. Sometimes he thought that his students were more of academy students then ninjas. It was really embarrassing with them sometimes.

"They will never learn will they?"

"Iie I think not" said Kurenai with a laugh to him.

"What have I ever done to deserve such a cruel fate?"

Kurenai just laughed at him. Asuma hung his head low and went slowly over to his students. It was time to break this fight up with them. It was after the 67th time getting boring.

Back with Tsunade

Tsunade was back in her office and bored out of her mind. It was rally not the same without the brat here. She idly wondered if the brat was okay and if he was still causing the trouble like always. She laughed lightly when she thought about it. Naruto and not causing trouble is like Jiraiya didn't write Icha Icha Paradise. She still didn't understand the world Naruto was in with his 'family' but it sounded like fun to her. Shame she couldn't leave with them. She sighed and looked at her finished paperwork. It was something she could be proud off. Not even one Kage had ever mastered them no less be able to beat them. She grinned to herself and stood up. She looked outside her office and twitched when she saw a certain white haired grinning idiot in front of her face. Her smile vanished and she slammed the window open and let her fist connect with the face of the idiot.

"That should teach him to not use the window!" she muttered to herself and closed the window before the idiot could enter.

**BAM**

Tsunade chuckled to herself when she heard how the idiot's face connected with the window. Now her day couldn't get any better for her. The only thing needed to make it perfect was her sake. And as luck wanted it Shizune didn't find her other secret stash of sake. She poured herself a cup of godly drink and then drunk out of the bottle. The cup was for the idiot when he finally entered her office. Should he manage it that is.

"That was not nice of you Tsu-hime!" whined a certain white haired idiot.

"Take it like a real man!" she said to him and took again a big gulp of the sake. "And what is that you want from me?"

"Akatsuki and Orochimaru. They are both it seemed angered that certain some ones are missing." he said with a grin to her. "They think we killed them. It seemed that Akatsuki had to let go of the Bijuu hunt."

"Why is that?"

"They _needed_ Naruto for their plan to work. Kyuubi was the most needed element in their plan. But without the Kyuubi here anymore. Their plan can't work! They had to let go of it and most of the members were angered at this and decided to attack their leader. Only three of the member are said to have lived through this. The leader seemed to have freed the Bijuus in an attempt to use them as aid in this fight. But in the end the Bijus attacked them and killed most of them and then vanished. Most likely going back to where they came from" he said with a shit eating grin to her.

"Yeah but to what price Jiraiya? We can't see Naruto anymore. And even _**IF**_ we should get a demon to do this jutsu. I doubt that they know which dimension they have taken though."

Tsunade did had a point there. Jiraiya sighed and took the sake cup. He cried silent tears when he saw that Tsunade had taken the bottle for herself. He saw her smirking face and knew immediately that she knew that he was crying in the inside. `_That's not fair!_´ he wailed but his face was impassive. But Tsunade knew better and grinned at him. She loved to the see Jiraiya cry like this. Besides she knew it wouldn't take long for Jiraiya to brake down in front of her. She only had to wait and then her fun began. But she wanted to know something first from her team mate.

"And what about Orochimaru?"

"I haven't got that much information about him. But my spies told me that he went on a rampage in his hideout and went back to his village to cause there some more chaos."

"Oh really? Te damn Hebi deserved this!"

"Oh it is coming better!" he said grinning to her.

"How so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not only was his latest experiment destroyed through this. No, he damaged his body so much that it would be a miracle that he can still walk. I have heard that his lackey Kabuto has a hard time to fend for Orochimaru and bring him back to his old self!"

"Now that is something that I really like to hear" she said with a smirk and took a big gulp of her sake again.

Ichirakus Ramen

Ayame and her father, Teuchi, were now serving other Shinobis. Their business was going well even after Naruto had left them. It was only going better for them after Tsunade came here. They of course missed their number one costumer. No one could order that much Ramen like him. Hell even eat it then alone! Or told them stories about their adventures like he could. But with Tsunade coming more often by the Jounin and Chunins came too. After all what the Lady Hokage liked to eat they could eat too right? Right. Some of the Chunins and Jounins that came by to eat even respected Naruto, some were neutral on this and others just didn't care about him. But it was better than saying anything ill against him. Ayame sighed when she passed the latest bowl of Ramen to their costumer. She grinned and turned to her father and saw him grin slightly. He hadn't grinned since Naruto had left but when they got the letters from Naruto they came back.

"Ahh that was great Teuchi-san!" said a Chunin with a smile to them. "I see you sometime later this week!"

"Yeha hrnbfo ahdaf!" said one Jounin agreeing with the Chunin while still eating. "anfgf ifaeb hkaeb!!"

"Aa thanks!" Ayame said with a smile to them and a big sweat drop.

"Damn that is really something you need after a day long mission!"

"Aa. And now be quiet! I want to enjoy my Ramen here!"

"ITAI! You didn't need to hurt me!" whined the same Jounin who ate with his mouthful.

Ayame and the others costumers were laughing at the Jounin's misfortune. While said Jounin was eating his Ramen and sulking at the same time. It was a nice sight to see for the costumers there. Ayame laughed and then turned to her father only to see him smiling at the scene and while cooking the Ramen.

"Oi!? I want three bowls of beef Ramen!"

"Coming!" said Ayame.

"OI Teuchi I want the special today!"

"Of course my friend!" he said to the chunin.

Teuchi was lost in his own world while making Ramen. He missed the little gaki. The blond could make everyone's day better with only a little smile of his. He sighed and looked around the stand. Nothing had changed here. But the fact that Tsunade came by every day for lunch and that now more Jounins and Chunin were eating here too. Their business was doing great over the years. But Teuchi couldn't forget what Naruto's so called '_friends_' had said about him when he was banished from Konoha. It was such an unfair trial. But they could do naught against it.

"Here you go! Three beef Ramen!" he said with a smile. " and one special!"

He looked at Ayame who was now chatting with a Kunoichi and smiled. It would only be a week more till they heard again from Naruto. That was something that he couldn't wait for to happen.

Mission office with Tsunade and the 'Rookies' and their Senseis

Tsunade was currently glaring at the persons in her mission office. They were demanding from her that she gave them better missions. She glared at them with so much hatred that you wondered why they were still alive and not dead from that glare she sent to them. Tsunade gritted her teeth when she heard why they wanted to have those missions.

"ENOUGH!" her voice boomed through the small office and everything was silent.

"But w-" Ten-Ten was cut off.

"I said enough!" Tsunade growled out dangers low. "You are not allowed to leave the village ever again, no missions higher than D-Rank and you are not allowed to take part in any exams! No Chunin, Jounin, ANBU or Oi-nin exams! You know the rules! And even if you should quit being a ninja. I would tell Jiraiya to seal your chakra away and your memories of ever being Shinobi. Did I made myself clear!?"

Silence. Not one word was spoken in this moment. The others in the room had to let the words sink in. It took its time but when they did. They looked gob smacked. They couldn't believe that Tsunade would do something like this to them.

"I asked you a question!" she nearly snarled at them.

"H-h-ha-hai!" they stuttered out.

"Good! Now I want you guys to go and fetch Tora, then I want to go and clean the river at training ground number 7! After that I want to go and shop the groceries for Ms. Petty!"

They all nodded numbly. They didn't know what to say or think about this. It went like this the whole day. They finished a mission and went to get an other one. Each time when they tried to ask for a higher mission Tsunade told them the same or just told them their next mission. She didn't want to put with them longer than needed. Asuma, Kurenai and Gai have long given up to ask for a higher missions. Tsunade will never change her opinion in this matter. She was bullheaded in this. They were only happy that Tsuande didn't demote them to be a Chunins or worse Genins. They watched over their students the whole day and didn't say a word to them. It was better that they learned it the hard way that Tsunade wasn't to be changed in this matter. They had certainly had. Asuma still feared that he was going to be castrate, Kurenai didn't even want to think about her punishment at all. Gai was only happy that Tsunade hadn't done it now.

The day went by in a blur for Tsuande. She smiled when she thought about the faces Kiba and the others had done when she told them what would happen if they disobeyed her. She laced her fingers together and let her head rest on them. It was to this that Shizune entered the office. She saw all the paperwork done. It was something that didn't surprise her at all anymore. After Naruto had left so many things had changed in the village.

"What is Shizune?"

Shizune jumped nearly three feet in the air when she heard the voice of her Shishou. She was sure that she was asleep by the way she looked. But it seemed not like it.

"Nothing Tsunade-sama. I just came for the paperwork."

"Hn."

Shizune sighed at the replay and grabbed the paperwork. After Shizune had left Tsunade turned again to the window and looked at the village. It looked like nothing had changed in it. But with her being Hokage and throwing the power hungry council out. The village was now in better hands. Danzou hadn't even done anything till now. Well anything she knew of and heard about. The old man had to do something or planned. But he was awful quiet. Maybe she should ask Jiraiya about this. He had after all the best spy net work out there. Nothing went unheard by him or could be said without him knowing about it. She sighed and stood up. It doesn't matter right now to ask herself such questions when she doesn't have an answer to them. Maybe a good nights sleep will help?

On her way home Tsunade had found the 'Rookies' and their Senseis again. She was twitching like a madman when she got to hear what they were talking about. But she decided to listen on. She wanted to hear why exactly they were talking about it.

"Damn the blond haired demon!" Sakura said in anger. "It is all his fault that we are not allowed to take on better exams!"

"Yeah! Why was he born in the first place?" said Shikamaru while stifling a yawn.

"If he weren't born then the Kyuubi would have never attacked in the first place!"

Tsunade was seeing red by now. What the hell were those damn gakis on!? If Naruto weren't born on that day then they all would be dead. No one would be alive then. She fisted her hands and growled lowly under breath. Her knuckles were turning slowly white. But she choose to listen to more of their talk and then punish them. It could get interesting and she didn't want to miss this.

"Yeah. But really did he really thought that he was going to be Hokage?" laughed Kiba out.

"Ah come on guys. Be fair to him. Even he can dream right?" asked Kurenai in mock anger them.

"Yeah. He needs dreams too!" said Chouji after stopping eating for a minute.

"Aww the poor boy needs his dreams!" said Ino in feign sadness. "Pah! As if! He got what he deserved!"

"UN!"

"But they should have executed him! It would have been a lot easier then!" said Hinata.

They burst out laughing then. It was just too damn funny to hear that. Naruto had deserved this in their opinion. It was not like the fox bastard had cared about them in the first place. He was just using them. Like he used them to show the villagers that he wasn't a damn Youkai like the elders had said. But it was damn true that he was. After all that was what their parents told them since their childhood. Though it had to be true. Tsunade on the other hand had enough of their talking. Now they would pay.

"THAT'S IT!?" they gasped when they heard Tsunade's angry voice.

"Ts-" but before they could explain themselves Tsunade cut them off.

"_**I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!? ALWAYS PICKING ON NARUTO!!? WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU HUH?!? NOTHING!? AND HERE ARE YOU STANDING RIGHT NOW!? HIS FRIENDS ARE TALKING BEHIND HIS BACK ABOUT HIM!? INSULTING HIM AND WISHING THAT HE SHOULD BE DEAD THAN ALIVE!??!!?**_" Tsunade's voice was shaking the whole village and spread fear in everyone who heard it.

Jiraiya was shaking his head when he heard this. How can they all be so stupid and insult Naruto when Tsunade is near by? They all knew how she thought about Naruto. That he was like the son she never had. Jiraiya sighed and made his way out of the village. That was the reason why he and Tsunade had left the village. They were all back stabbers when you didn't say the right words around them.

"_**I WILL TAKE YOUR NINJA LICENCE AWAY FROM YOU AND MAKE SURE THAT NONE OF YOU WILL EVER BE A NINJA EVER AGAIN!? JIRAIYA WILL SEAL AWAY YOUR MEMORIES AND CHAKRA!?! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THIS!?!? YOU WILL BE ONLY SOME CIVIL THEN!?! YOU WILL NOT EVEN GET TO LIVE IN YOUR NORMAL HOUSES NOW!?! THE CLAN HEIRS OF YOU CAN STILL LIVE IN YOUR COMPOUNDS!?! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU ARE NEEDED FOR FUTURE HEIRS!?!? NOW YOU ARE ONLY A BREEDING STOCK FOR THEM!?!? BUT THE NORMAL ONE OF YOU WILL BE LIVING IN SOME APARTMENT HERE!?!? NOW I WANT YOU ALL IN MY OFFICE AT 6 O'CLOCK SHARP!?!**_" her voice was demonic now. "_**THE ONES OF YOU WITHOUT A CLAN AND NOT BEING HEIRS WILL BE KEPT AWAY FROM ANY SHINOBI AND OR WHATEVER HAS SOMETHING TO WITH SHINOBIS!?!? THE SAME GOES FOR YOU HEIRS!!?! DO I SEE ONLY ONE OF YOU PRACTISING IN THE SHINOBIS ARTS!?!? I WILL BAN YOU FROM KONOHA AND LET THE REST OF YOUR MEMORIES BEING SEALED AWAY!?! THOUGH NO INFORMATION GOES OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!!!? DID I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!**_"

The 'Rookies' and their Senseis only nodded. Afraid that their punishment would be getting worse should they attempt to talk to her. Tsunade growled lowly at them and turned on her heels. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line and her eyes narrowed. She was pissed and would only get her peace when those children and adults that were talking bad about her brother/son got their rightful punishment. She would not let one of them get away with that. She could do a lot worse than that. This should only be warning to other shinobis. Should they even whisper bad about Naruto ever again. She would do worse than that. She will hear about it then and she will make them pay for it then. They would then wish to never had met her.

KM: YAY FINISHED!?!

Lilly: WOW Tsunade is really pissed!!

Naru: _nods dumbly_

Stark: _yawn_ The next... _snore_ chap is a... _yawn_ meeting with _snore_ Grimmjow _yawn_.

KM: Please R&R!?! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

KM: WHOOP chappy six! Mwahahahahhaahah

Lilly: You should be shot!

Naruto & Bleach cast: Yes, she should!

KM: Nonsense! You guys love me too much for that! Well then shall we begin with the tortu- fun?

Ichigo: Did she just wanted to say torture?

Karin: Yes, she did!

Lilly: _sigh_ Please enjoy this chapter!

Bleach cast: O.o Help us!?

Naru: Poor things. It is for them the first time with her! _shakes head_ They will never be the same after this.

Neji: So true. I wonder if she will us ever let go.

KM: Oh and as the title to the chapter suggested. This chapter is really weird to say the least!

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings:** Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing.

**Disclaimer:** … I am getting old here. But someday I _will_ own Naruto or Bleach. Or both! I would prefer both! _grins_

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**That was weird**_

It had been now exactly a month ago from the meeting. Yoruichi was still sulking about the fact that she couldn't make the brat and his brothers suffer and that her name was called strange. Urahara didn't know what to do anymore with her. That is why he was annoying Ichigo and his friends since the last week. It was better than hanging out with a sulking Yoruichi. Her mood was strangely catching to everyone who was together with her for more than half an hour. Hence why we see now Ichigo and co. hiding in the park from Urahara. Since the last week Naruto was always with them. Well he was always with Hitsugaya and asking him questions about Soul Society. It was really a cute sight to see. Matsumoto always teased her Taichou about it and that was getting her always more paperwork to do when they are back in Seireitei. Or no sake for that matter while being here in Karakura Town.

Strangely Naruto didn't do any pranks through this whole month. Neji and Sasuke feared for the worse to come then. The last time Naruto didn't do any pranks for longer than a week the whole village was painted in a neon pink, the dogs of the Inuzuka's were running free, wild was in the stores and eating the food, the Hokage monument was a clown show, the training grounds were an 'All you can eat buffet' for the Aikmachi clan, the paperwork of the Hokage vanished, which Tsunade was happy about actually, the onsen were closed and filled with mud, Ichi-Ichi Paradise books were burned in the middle of the village from all the stores and the bought ones, all the women were actually happy about this, the underwear of all clans vanished and was found in the 'Forest of Death' again, where the wild was wearing them or looking at them, and the last thing was that at the gates of Konoha were standing the words of: **A HOME FOR HOMELESS PEOPLE! PLEASE ENTER HERE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**

Though it was no wonder that Sasuke and Neji had all the right to fear for whatever was to come from Naruto pretty soon. It was going to be something big that much was for sure. But the others didn't know why they both were so on edge and always stared at them like they had lost it. If they knew why they were so on the edge then maybe they would be too. But they didn't really knew though they stared. But after the second week Neji and Sasuke forgot about it and went on with their lives like normal.

Neji was always seen with Renji arguing about something. It was really about everything. From the colour of the sky to the reasons of why humans live. It was really funny. They couldn't go on without a day of fighting about something. Naruto had even sang a song about this behaviour. Matsumoto was laughing when she heard that. She was his number one fan when it came to this. Sasuke was even encouraging Naruto on in this. Orihime and Rukia were always seen together lately. Why no one had an idea. But what confused most of Ichigo's group was that Rukia and Renji always had letters for Ichigo from Byakuya. Ishida and Chad didn't know what to say to those letters let alone Ichigo. He never told them what they were about anyways. Though no one had clue what they were about. Or why he got them in the first place.

"OI can you feel that?" asked Sasuke the others while they were hiding in the park from Urahara. "It feels strange"

"Yeah it's coming form there!" said Rukia while pointing to the swings.

And true to the statement a Garaganta opened at the swings and a blue haired male stepped out of it. The first thing the male did was grinning directly at them.

"OI! I want a fight with you!" he said to them with his grin widening.

It took only a few moments for the Shinigamis to be in their Shinigami form with their swords drawn. It was then that they saw how more stepped out of the Garaganta. It was really odd to say the least. Grimmjow smirked at them and mention to his fracción to attack. He didn't have all day to be standing here. Aizen would sure notice by now that he was not in Hueco Mundo anymore. Before anyone could question what was going on the fight began. Ichigo and Sasuke were fighting the blue haired male with the name Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Neji and Renji were still arguing while fighting their own opponent. Said opponent was sweat dropping at this behaviour. But to his surprise he didn't even land one hit at them while they were fighting each other. Rukia had other problems to think about. Ichida and Chad were making sure that nothing happened to Orihime. All the while Naruto was sitting at the side lines and eating... popcorn?

"What the hell? NARUTO!?!" they all yelled when they saw how he was eating popcorn. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO EAT POPCORN!?"

"Why not?" he pouted at them and his eyes were large and got all watery.

"Damn not the eyes!" muttered Sasuke and leaned onto Grimmjow, totally forgetting about the fight, who looked confused like his fracción. "You guys will see soon!"

You see Naruto had all showed them his power with his eyes in the month they all had become friends now. They worked the best at Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia and Orhime. Well every female that is. The boys were always in danger when he used them. Even if they didn't do anything to him those eyes could make them all feel like it was there fault and not his. Or other persons that didn't know him. He really did know how to use those eyes of his. It was damn scary. Hell even Yoruichi was in their ban.

"B-b-but... You -_sniff_- guys -_hic_- don't lo-love me -_sniff_-!" he wailed out.

"No that's not it!" Ichigo tried to calm him down.

"B-b-but you -_sniff_- yelled at me!" he wailed loudly.

"ehem" no one knew what to say.

"SO -_sniff_- it's -_hic_- true. -_sniff_- You hate me! WAAAAA"

"Okaaaay that is definitive more interesting here than home!" said Grimmjow with a laugh and sat down on the ground.

"Yes, it is!" said D-Roy joining him.

"Calm down Naru-chan. No one hates you" said Hitsugaya and felt silly for talking like that.

"Really?" he asked with wide, watery and innocent eyes. "You don't hate me?"

"Really!" HItsugaya sighed out.

"Well then go and buy some Ramen so I can forgive you guys! And Kitty-chan and his friends can come with us!" he said cheerfully all traces of being sad gone. Grommjow twitched when he was called 'Kitty-chan'. "Come on!"

_`Damn him and his acting!?!? Why does he have to be so good in it?!_´ they thought with their inner chibi selves crying.

"YAY come on! We have Ramen and you guys tell me what you want here? And Kitty-chan -_twitch_- can go and give Sasuke a good fuck then! He needs it!" he said nodding to himself.

It was utter silence in the park they were in. Jaws had hit the ground and Sasuke was staring disbelievingly at his Otouto. That was something they had never thought Naruto could come up with. While Naruto grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and dragged him to a nearby Ramen stand. Grimmjow and his fracción didn't even know what to think about this crazy human. Hitsugaya was sweat dropping and Matsumoto was squealing and following them. Sasuke sighed and went after them. Ishida adjusted his glasses and followed them. Chad grunted what meant he agreed and went after them. Ichigo just shook his head and followed them. Orihime was confused and went after them with Rukia hot on her heels.

"Ehm Should we... follow them?" asked Shawlong clearly confused by this.

"You should. Or Naruto would make you pay for not coming!" said Neji and left.

"Yeah the boy can make your life hell then" added Renji.

"BOY!??! I THOUGHT HE WAS A GIRL!?!" they yelled.

Their yell was ignored by the others who were already at the stand. After a few seconds they ran after them and their eyes widened at what they saw. Naruto was sitting there with three Ramen towers around him. It was fascinating to watch. It was the first time for Hitsugaya, Ichigo and his friends to see someone eat this much. Hell let alone in only three seconds flat! Ichigo's eyes were wide, Rukia's jaw had eat hit the ground, Chad's eyes widened slightly, Ishida adjusted his glassed with a sweat drop, Matsumoto made an 'oh' sound, Hitsugaya's mouth was slightly open and his eyes widened a bit and Orihime was confused, Renji was on the floor and pointing at Naruto and stuttering, and Sasuke and Neji acted like it was normal thing and ate their Ramen in peace. Only the owner was happy at the amount of Ramen Naruto ate.

"Okay! Something like this is definitive never happening in Hueco Mundo!" said Grimmjow slightly freaked out. "What is the guy! A monster?! No way in hell can someone eat this much in only a few seconds!"

"Yeah I agree with him!" said Ichigo very slowly while still in awe and disgust eyeing Naruto eating his Ramen.

"That is so disgusting but fascinating at the same time!" voiced Rukia everyone's mind out loud.

The others nodded. They all had lost their appetite when they saw this. Naruto was happily full after the fifth tower was created. It was then decided by Naruto to go to their house and discuss this new situation. Grimmjow and his fracción didn't really had a choice in this matter. Naruto dragged them anyways there if they wanted to or not. Besides it wasn't like Aizen would be looking for them. Or maybe he does. Grimmjow really didn't care about that. But what he did want to know was what the boy was. And this Sasuke. He had eyed the boy. He was definitive attractive and looking very feminine. He had to admit this. He smirked about the thing that Naruto had said. Oh he would gladly give this Sasuke a good fuck. He chuckled and eyed Sasuke again. Somehow Sasuke got the feeling he should run for his life. But why, he didn't know.

When they reached Naruto, Neji and Sasuke's house their jaws dropped. That wasn't just a little house. It was huge freaking mansion! The house was even bigger than Byakuya's and that was saying something. It was painted in white and had a blue roof. Naruto went to the gate and opened it. They were huge and in a deep red colour. When the gate was open Naruto walked through it and was greeted by Pakkun.

"**Yo Naruto! Kakashi said that he and Iruka won't be home till next week!**"

"Roger Pakkun!" said Naruto and watched the little dog disappear.

"Have you guys heard him?"

"We have Otouto!"

Naruto nodded and went into the house. Meanwhile Neji and Sasuke tried to get the others to move again. Although it was very hard and looked more like dragging them in the house instead of leading them in. They somehow learned half way to the house to walk again and Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes at their behaviour. It's like they hadn't seen such a house in all of their life time. It was nothing of importance now was it? When they entered the house Neji and Sasuke lead them to the living-room. They really wanted to know what was going on now. It was really getting confusing now. First they all fight then they eat (Naruto creating five towers with Ramen bowls and they eating nothing) and now they are with the enemy at their house. There was sooo something wrong with this picture. They all got the feeling that the author of this story needs some help. Said author was sitting and grinning like a madman in front of the lap top while typing this.

"Alright guys sit down! We have much to talk about!" said a cheerful Naruto to them. Too cheerful for their liking.

"Why do I get the feeling we shouldn't have come here?" asked Renji around.

"Naruto stop being so cheerful. You are scaring the others with it. -_sigh_- What did I do to deserve this?" asked Sasuke while face palming himself.

"You met me and Aniki-sama!" came the cheeky replay.

"Whatever! Can we please get on with it now?" Sasuke whined out. "I think they are already confused as it is!"

"Of course Otouto... I think the bl-"

"Kitty-chan -_twitch_- goes first! And after that he and Sasuke can have finally have some 'fun'!" Naruto interrupted Neji.

"SASUKE BREATH!?!" yelled Neji out when he saw Sasuke turning blue.

"... Why do I get the feeling that Naruto had sugar" said Hitsugaya while staring blankly at the now bouncing Naruto. "..."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?"

Yup Naruto was sugar high and driving everyone crazy in the room. Hitsugaya seemed the only one to not be affected by his behaviour. In fact he seemed rather amused by it. Grimmjow and his fracción wondered if it was really such a good idea to come with them. But he had to admit it was damn funny to see how the blond kid drove the other Shinigamis insane. It was better than being in Hueco Mundo anyways.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?! SHIRO-CHAN!" and said Shiro-chan was glomped by a very hyper Naruto. "YAY SHIRO-CHAN LIKES ME?!?!"

**Note to self: Never ever give Naruto things that have sugar in them.** Hiro sweat dropped when he saw how Naruto made Hitsugaya's life a hell. **WOW the Kit sure knows how to make his future mate feel uncomfortable kukukuku... **laughed the kitsune. **But first the Kit needs to '**_**play**_**' with him!** the Kitsune grinned sadistic at this.

It took Hiro a few moments to register that he laughed like Orochimaru or how Naruto called him the 'gay-ass snake Fruity-cake'.

**DAMN! I need to be more careful now. I could end like the snake Fruity-cake if not!**

Naruto heard that comment and sent an evil vibe down erhm up(?) to Hiro. Said fox felt those vibes and began to sweat. He got the feeling that he should run for his life. But he had no clue why.

**Why do I get the feeling that my life is now in danger?**

Meanwhile Sasuke had began to breath and and was now a very nice red. If it was because he was embarrassed or angered you didn't know. But what you did know was that Naruto was at fault for it to happen in the first place. Neji was again fighting with Renji, Matsumoto was hugging Naruto and her Taichou to death, and Grimmjow and the others were sweat dropping while watching this scene unfold in front of them. Rukia, Ishida and Ichigo were sweat dropping at this, Orihime looked on confused not understanding what is going on. Chad seemed to be indifferent about it all. Somehow they were all sure now that they are surrounded by psychos here. Grommjow at least found it funny here but his fracción thought different about it. Well they were dragged into the fight now too by Renji. Even though they don't know what it is about.

"And I tell you! The sun is more hotter than hell you red haired monkey!"

"No it isn't you damn onna!"

"That's it you over grown tattooed monkey!"

"What did you just called me you long haired freak!"

"You heard me you damn tattooed monkey! Use your ears for one time will you, you tattooed corpse!"

"Damn you!"

"What you can't keep up?" Neji taunted him. Renji was red just like his hair now.

"You argh! … I hate you!"

"Oh I am sooo hurt now!" Neji said in fake hurt and threw a smug smirk at Renji.

"..." Renji didn't know what to say.

" HA! I won you monkey!"

Naruto had meanwhile somehow escaped from Matsumoto's death hug and was watching how Hitsugaya was turning an interesting shade of blue then purple and then white. It was fascinating to him.

"Ehh nee? Matsumoto I think you should let go of Shiro-chan! He is turning white now!"

"Oh!" Matsumoto let go of her Taichou and rubbed sheepishly her neck.

"Matsumoto..." growled Hitsugaya dangerously low out.

"H-h-hai T-t-taichou?" somehow she was now more afraid of him when he was like this as when he was yelling at her.

"No... more... sake... for... you... and... if... you... do... drink... some. More... paperwork... for... you. Clear?" he greeted out through clenched teeth.

"H-h-h-hai T-t-t-taichou!"

"Nee Shiro-chan? Shouldn't we slowly begin to talk with Kitty-chan -_twitch_-?"

"Fine" he growled out while glaring at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto smiled at Naruto and was glad that he rescued her from an early death and maybe more punishment. Naruto just shrugged and took a seat on the floor. He wanted to know what the 'Kitty-chan' wanted here. When everyone had taken a seat. It was silent. Naruto twitched at the silence.

"Come on Kitty-chan -_twitch_- tell us why you are here?" Grimmjow threw a glare at Naruto before he started to tell them.

"... Tch. I am here because I wanted to fight the orange head over there! But it all changed thanks to you and your crying. But I have to say..." he smirked at them. "It's here more interesting than at Hueco Mundo."

"Why is that?" Ishida said. Speaking up for the first time since they entered the house.

"Tch. Aizen always wants us to drink that stupid tea of his and is smiling at us like he is superior to us. It's damn boring there. We aren't even allowed to fight when we want to. Why do you think I am here? The ass hole doesn't even know that we are here. But shouldn't take that long till he sends someone here to get us back. Shame it was getting interesting here with you guys."

The others sweat dropped at this and Naruto was laughing at him when he mention that they were forced to drink tea by some creep.

"Kitty-chan -_twitch_- that is really stupid! How can you let something like this happen to you guys? Drinking tea? Really that is just idiotic!" Naruto said to him.

"I agree with the blond psycho on this one" said Renji which earned him a slap to the head by Neji and Hitsugaya and three glares. "Ow! What the hell! Why did you hit me!?!"

"I agree with Naruto on this. It seems that you hate Aizen. Why?" asked Rukia to him while eyeing him.

"Easy" said D-Roy to them. "The ass hole is stopping us from fighting and that is what we live for. He even forces us to drink tea. And let me tell you. The tea tastes like shit!"

"What he said. And because I just plain hate the fucker!"

"'Kay!" said Naruto cheerfully again. "Soo what will you do now then?"

"Never thought about that" he said with a shrug. "Go back maybe?"

"Oh no Kitty-chan -_twitch_- you still have to fu-aiknfkjenb!" a hand covered his mouth.

Sasuke coughed in embarrassment at this. His checks painted a faint pink. Neji was snickering at this. `_Revenge Otouto! Sweet and wonderful revenge!_´ Neji thought and smirked at the face Sasuke made. Renji saw the smirk and a cold shiver ran up and down his spine. Neji was scarier now than ever to him. It freaked him out. He would rather face a pissed off Byakuya than a smirking Neji. He was sure about it.

"Otouto don't say it!" he hissed at his little brother.

"Mfnfa ajfans afnadif ahuahf afhan!" came the muffled replay.

"Huh?"

"I said. You damn son of a freaking flying banana! Let Kitty-chan _-twitch-_ stay here! I like him and he can help us in the fight with the gay-tea drinker!" Naruto said peeved to him.

It was silent after this. All were asking themselves what the hell a 'son of a freaking flying banana' was! Sasuke stared blankly at him and Neji didn't even want to think about it. It was just not making any sense at all to him. Orihime and Matsumoto laughed at this. Rukia, Ishida, Hitsugaya and Ichigo looked at them like they had lost it now. Well maybe they had. After all who knows what is in the food Orihime made. Grimmjow was laughing at the faces Sasuke made while trying to understand what Naruto meant with that. His fracción on the other hand was staring at all of them like they were aliens to them. What they maybe were. Naruto at least could be one.

"We stay! Here it's better than home!"

"YAY!" Naruto called out and glomped Hitsugaya again. "And he stays too!"

"... why do I get the feeling we should say yes before he does something that will really embarrass us?" Neji said to Sasuke.

"... you are not alone in this Nii-chan" said Sasuke to him while watching Naruto. "You are not alone in this"

The others sweat dropped at this. This family was really weird. How come that they were friends with them again? When they saw Naruto giving the puppy eyes to his brothers they knew that they should have never met them. But then again. Life would be too dull for them. Even though they are already fighting Hollows on daily bases. But with Naruto it was more fun even in school. They sighed and sweat dropped when they saw Naruto sitting in Histugaya's lap while sticking his tongue out to Neji and Sasuke.

"... very mature of them"

"Yeah I wonder how we became friends with them again" said Renji and scratch his head.

"... because we like him and he is fun to be around" was Ichigo's replay to them.

"And because he is soooo KAWAII!?" guess who.

"... I have the feeling that life is never going to be the same again" said Shawlong while watching them.

"Un" came the replay of the others from their little group.

_Time skip three days_ Urahara's Shoten

Somehow Ichigo and all the others found themselves today in Urahara's Shoten. But they were lucky that Yoruichi wasn't here with them. But now the question was why they were here. Naruto was having a staring contest with the ever grinning Urahara. Sasuke and Grimmjow were glaring at each other, Renji and Neji were fighting again, Orihime looked confused on, Ichigo and Grimmjow's fracción wished to be somewhere else, Matsumoto was grinning, Rukia thought she was surrounded by idiots, Ishida and Chad didn't know what to think of all of this and Hitsugaya watched them all in amusement.

"Why are we here anyways Hat 'n' Clogs?"

"ahh yes!" said Urahara and let his fan snap open. "Seireitei wants to meet you guys!"

"WHAT!?" was the yell from everyone save Naruto who was asleep now?

"Well yes it is true. Seireitei wants to meet you guys." he said with a grin to them.

The next thing Urahara knew was being knocked out by Ichigo and his friends. Naruto was still fast asleep. For some reasons unknown to all of the members in the Shoten. I mean come on how can he sleep through all of this? They all yelled at the same time and they were sure. That they were heard till Soul Society and Hueco Mundo! Though how can he sleep through this? It was just not possible. But it was Naruto after all.

"... wow!"

"Yeah we know. When Naruto sleeps then he is out of it. Whatever you do or say. Nothing works" Neji said to them while he nudged Naruto with his foot and sweat dropped when Naruto yawned only. "See?"

"..."

"When do we have to be there in this Seireitei?" asked Sasuke while kicking Neji.

"Watch it Uchiha! I know your dirty little secrets!"

"Hn! You wouldn't dare to" a smug smirk was his answer to his glare.

"Try me!"

"I have no i-" but Hitsugaya's phone went off and he got a message when he had to bring them there. "Never mind. Tomorrow at noon we have to bring you there."

"Somehow I get a bad feeling that this meeting will not go nice." said Rukia and everyone looked at the sleeping Naruto.

Naruto looked so peaceful and innocent laying there. He looked like the innocent in person. But they all knew better than this. You should never judge a book by its cover. The same goes for Naruto. Only that he was far more worse than you could ever imagine. Naruto was really far from innocent. They sighed and turned all to Hitsugaya who was typing something on his cell. Said person grew a tick mark when he felt all eyes on him. It was funny to watch how more and more tick marks appeared, his right eye began to twitch and Hitsugaya looked like he would explode any minute now.

"Oh Taichou why are twitching like that?" asked Matsumoto innocently him.

"Stop. Staring. At. Me!" he said to them with a glare.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed loudly. The next thing all knew was that Hitsugaya was laying on the floor with Naruto on top of him. "Huh?"

They all sweat dropped when they saw Naruto's face. He looked like a lost puppy and it was hard for Matsumoto, Orihime and Rukia to not glomp him then and there. Or it could be the fact that Hitsugaya was glaring at them and daring them to do so. It was spelling their death. The others looked on and were asking themselves why they are friends with such people again.

"Nee? Why are looking at me like this?" asked Naruto them and then fell over when Hitsugaya sat up.

"Maybe because of this?" asked the annoyed white haired Taichou him.

Naruto looked first at him and then the position they were in. Instead of Naruto sitting on him anymore. He was now in Hitsugaya's lap and facing his chest. Naruto's legs were wrapped around Hitsugaya's waist and his arms were gripping at his shoulders. He blinked a few times and then went red like a cherry. He burrowed his face in Hitsugaya's chest who was asking himself what was going on. The others were laughing or cooing at the scene.

**My, Naru-chan! I would have never thought that you wanted it sooo bad that you are even willingly to do it in front of others!** laughed Hiro out.

`_Shut it Hiro! That is not funny!_´ Naruto whined to him.

**Maybe not for you. But for me it is!**

Naruto was getting redder and burrowed his head deeper into Hitsugaya's chest. But then he got an idea. A very evil idea.

`_You DO know that I am controlling my mind scape right?It would be really tragic if I changed it soo suddenly right?_´ was silent after this.

_**Damn that little brat!... That is sooo not fair**_ Hiro whined in his thoughts. _**But damn! I have taught him well then!**_

`_Weeeell, Hiro?_´

**You won! But that was not the last time you heard from me of this!**

Meanwhile Hitsugaya got a nearly exactly talk like this. But his was far more worse than Naruto's. It only depends on how you look at it.

**Really hatchling. I never knew...**

`_Don't even think about it to finish this sentence Hyourinmaru!_´ thought Hitsugaya while glaring at the wall.

**Aww but he seems to like you! And I think he would make a great mate for you!** somehow Hitsugaya knew that Hyourinmaru was smirking at him. His tone was saying it all.

`_Hyourinmaru!_´

**Come on Toshiro! We both know that the little one is good looking! And don't tell me otherwise! I have felt how angry you became when he told us his story.**

`_I know. But really I think you can held your comments back about this!_´

**Aww is my Aibou flustered?** cooed Hyourinmaru. **Be happy that I am not able to tell others about this like your friends.**

Histugaya twitched and growled lowly in the back of his throat. Hyourinmaru only chuckled at this. His Aibou was sooo adorable when he was like this. He should tease him more about this. But for now he would let him have some peace. Hitsugaya was ready strangle his Zanpakotou then and there. But then he wouldn't have his Aibou anymore. But it was a price he was willingly to pay. If only to get away from Hyourinmaru's teasing. First it was about his height when he was only 4'44''. He was happy when he finally grew! Now he was about 5'63''. He was damn happy then. But now he had found a new reason to tease him. Hitsugaya was ripped away from his musing when Matsumoto squealed loudly.

"... Matsumoto"

Matsumoto had again Naruto and him in tight hug and was suffocating them with her large breasts. Grimmjow was now really sure that it was a good idea to stay here. It was never boring and Naruto made a good prankster partner. It was fun to do some pranks with the brat. But the best was to anger Sasuke. True to Naruto's word Grimmjow began to pester Sasuke every minute he got. Although it were only three days it was damn funny to see Sasuke's faces then. Shawlong and D-Roy were counting the scores between Naruto and Grimmjow. So far Naruto was in the lead with five points. But it did surprise them that Aizen hadn't send someone after them till now. He had to be something planning big to ignore the fact that his sexta Espada was missing along with his fracción.

"When do you think Hitsugaya-Taichou is going to explode?" asked Rukia while watching the tick mark on his temple.

"I say five minutes" said Renji to her.

"... I would say now!" came Neji's replay.

"MATSUMOTO!?" came the angry yell from Hitsugaya.

"Told you"

Hitsugaya had thrown Matsumoto off him and glared at her like she was Aizen itself. Hyourinmaru was laughing at this reaction and Naruto just blinked. Matsumoto shrugged her Taichou's glare off. It was not like he hadn't glared at her like this earlier times. But this time it was more intense than all the other ones she got from him. She actually shivered from them. `_Ohhh so I was right! My Taichou is in love!!! KAWAII_´ thought the not so sane Fukotaichou. Urahara meanwhile came back into the world of the living and hide a grin behind his fan. It was very amusing to watch how Hitsugaya was glaring at his Fukotaichou while hugging Naruto to him. Naruto was surprised by this but he didn't mind. He only snuggled closer to the warmth and sighed in content. He liked it in the arms of Hitsugaya. He felt save there.

Rukia and Orihime clung to themselves and squealed in delight when they saw this. It was just sooo cute! Matsumoto was again squealing but this time took Rukia and Orihime in a hug. She valued her life, thank you very much. Even though it was tempting to hug them. But her Taichou had this glint in his eyes. The glint told her that should she even try to hug them. Her death would be really a painful one. Ichigo and the other males in the room sweat dropped to that all. It was really strange to watch something like that. The only thing missing was now that Grimmjow did the same to Sasuke like Neji and Naruto told them. Hey! Their brother was in a desperate need of a boyfriend. And Grimmjow was perfect for the job.

"... I knew that I shouldn't have left my bed today!" said Ichigo.

"Aww but it's soooo kawaii!" squealed Rukia.

"Ohh my Taichou is in love!"

"Oh look how he is hugging Naru-chan" said Orihime while getting stars in her eyes.

"Women. I will never understand them!" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Second that!" came Grimmjow's replay while groping Sasuke.

"... I never thought that Grimmjow swung that way!" said Ishida.

"It's not really that hard to guess when you see how he always looks at Sasuke with a lecherous grin." said Shawlong casual to them.

"Un. Shouldn't be long till he sleeps with him. Naruto sure knows how to plan things out" Neji told them while whacking Renji again.

"Would you stop hitting me!" Renji said to him with a glare.

"Let me think about it. NO!"

Chad was through all of this quiet. It was not like he was very talkative in the first place. But this was really strange here. Even more stranger when they went to Soul Society to invade it and rescue Rukia. Ichigo was only sweat dropping to all of that. He was still asking himself how he got to be friends with those weirdos! But he had to say. Since they were here his inner Hollow was strangely quiet. He hadn't bug him in the last past month. He could still remember when Naruto and Neji cornered him about this. They had forced him to go and confront him. He had to say it was a really strange fight. Well it was more of his inner Hollow wailing like a baby and him comforting said Hollow for hours on end and Zangetsu laughing his ass off at that.

"Why me?" he muttered to himself.

"You will get over it in due time believe me in this!" said Sasuke while glaring at the unconscious form of Grimmjow.

"You slapped him in this state didn't you?"

"Yes! He deserved it!" the glare was getting stronger.

"Okay. But I think he twitched."

"-_sigh_- Naruto really knows what he was doing back then!" was what D-Roy said while he watched how Grimmjow was twitching every now and then. "I wonder how it will be tomorrow"

Urahara was through all of this silent. He chuckled lowly to himself. It was really getting more interesting around here now that Naruto and his brothers were here. He had to say it was still mysterious to him how Naruto and his family got here and that they were from an other dimension. He wondered how that was possible. It would be fun to travel across dimensions then. But he would never want to land in Naruto's then. He still was grossed out by the things he had heard from Naruto about it. How could they do something like this to an innocent child? It was not like Naruto had wanted this and asked for it. Bastards had been his only thought to that.

"Alright kiddies! I think you should go home and prepare for tomorrow!" he said cheerfully to them.

They all stared at him like he was an alien. It seemed like they had totally forgotten about him. It was not like he had talked in all the time they were here. He was silent and didn't say anything. No wonder they had forgotten about him.

"You are here too?" asked Ishida him.

"Yeah I am. I am living here" Urahara sweat dropped at this question. "But I think you should really leave now and get your rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for you guys with meeting all the Taichous! So come back early!"

"Uh sure!" was the replay of the others.

While they all left Urahara began to think again. It was strange. It was not like the Soul Society. They never had done something like this. But the most he wondered about was Ichigo. Not one time came the boy to him for training or went to the Vizards because of his inner Hollow. He knew that said Hollow was bugging him like no tomorrow. But Ichigo looked fine to him. Not like he was being pestered by someone. He looked totally normal to him and better than ever. He sighed again and thought more about the Soul Society. It was really not like them to do such a meeting. But he knew that Aizen could probably start the war at any time now. They needed allies here. But what is when it was a trap from Aizen? He dismissed that thought again. He had seen how Hitsugaya got a message from Soul Society.

"Strange. -_sigh_- I hope everything is going to be alright for them" he said to himself.

KM: WHOOP FINISHED!?

Lilly: You were right. This chapter is really strange!

Naru: Yeah. But it did made sense at some points.

KM: Wow guys how nice of you _rolls eyes_. But I hope you enjoyed this chap people!

Ichigo: Please R&R and free us from her!

KM: … -.-; Ignore the little strawberry here! I do that all the time! _grins_


	7. Chapter 7

KM: YO chapter seven!

Lilly: … -.- I hope this will at least make some sense.

Naru: Yeah the last one was really weird!  
Ichigo: I agree with loud mouth here!

Rukia: Soo now we are in the Soul Society right?  
KM: Yup and Ichigo gets to meet Byakuya!  
Ichigo: What is it anyways with him and writing me letters!?  
KM: Read the pairings kukukukukukuku...

Ichigo: _reads it_ … I hate you!

KM: Awww love ya too! Well then enjoy this chap folks!

**Summary:**It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings: **Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing.

**Disclaimer:**... you guys really want to see my cry don't you?

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Soul Society**_

Urahara's Shoten

It was the next day early in the morning. Ichigo and co. were waiting at the door for Urahara to open the damn shop. They were only happy that it was Saturday today. So no school for them. Neji and Sasuke were leaning against the wall. It was then that the door opened and a cheerful Urahara came out to greet them.

"Aww so everyone is here save Naruto!"

"WHAT!?" was yelled through Karakura Town.

Meanwhile the people in Kakrakura wondered who this poor soul was that had screamed so loud and why. Whatever it was they felt pity for them and hoped that it wasn't something bad. Back at the Shoten it was an other story all together...

"Haven't you noticed?" asked Urahara them while blinking at them. "Come in first! We wait in here for him then!"

They all went into the shop and grumbled loudly. First they had to wait for Urahara to open up. That were two hours after the original said time. Now Naruto wasn't here either. He was so going to pay for this when he got there. Sasuke and Neji were glaring at a wall and grumbled something about 'lazy Otoutos'. They others had meanwhile began to fall asleep again. Urahara watched all of this in his cheerful mood and hide a grin behind his fan. It was just too funny to watch them all like this. It was only after two hours later that Naruto was finally there. They all were startled when they saw how blue sakura petals and red snow came out of nowhere at the table. It seemed like they were surrounding someone. That was really strange for them. They had never seen something like this. They were even more startled when they saw that this it was Naruto.

"What the hell is that!" was the collective yell of them.

"That is something we call 'Shunshin'. Or in your words it's technique to teleport someone" said Sasuke to them. "Naruto is really full of surprises in this."

"Yeah. He loves it to invite new 'Shunshins'. It's a hobby of his" added Neji.

"YO!" said Naruto with a grin to them.

"You are late!" growled Rukia out to him and was ready strangle him. "Why are you late when your brothers, Grimmjow, his fracción and Hitsugaya were on time?!"

"Ahh gomen about that! But some flying banana was attacking me. Though I ran for my life! But then there was an old lady that needed my help with her groceries! Of co-"

They all fell over anime style when they heard this. Rukia held her hands up in defence. Naruto saw this and grinned at her. He stopped his talking and took a seat next to Hitsugaya. Grimmjow was smirking at the excuse Naruto had made and his fracción wondered how they came to be here with such a psycho as friend. Urahara coughed loudly and caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to him and each of them rose an eyebrow in question to him. A shiver ran up and down his spine, twice. That was really scary to see them all act like this. He preferred them bickering than being like this any day. _`Scary_´

"ehrm good now that I have your attention. We should go to the basement!" he said with a sweat drop.

"Sure then lead the way!" said Neji getting annoyed already. "NOW!"

"Calm down you white eyed freak!" said Renji to him with a glare.

"What was that you tattooed, pineapple, red haired monkey!?" hissed Neji back.

"Why you...!"

Before it go any worse Naruto grabbed Neji and dragged him after him while Ichigo dragged Renji to the basement. Urahara was at the front too afraid to face them all after that earlier stunt. Grimmjow and his fracción were trailing behind them. It was funny to watch how Renji and Neji tried to break free from their captors grasp. Only to kill each other then. The funniest it was with Naruto holding Neji easily back although he was that much smaller than the other older male. Sasuke was with them behind them and filming this. Who knows when he could use something like that ever again at Neji. `_Oh that is rich! Wait till Otou-san and Kaa-san see this! Oh Neji you are sooo going down when they see this! You are soo gonna hear of this for years!_´ he snickered when he saw Neji trying to bite Naruto who whacked him then. Orihime, Rukia and Matsumoto found it cute what Naruto was doing with his brother and cooed at that. Women are strange...

Hitsugaya was now sure that his Fukotaichou had completely lost it. But he doubt that she was very sane in the beginning when he had met her. Ishida was adjusting his glasses and Chad looked like he didn't care about it. But who knows what he really thought about this all. It was Chad after all. No one really could read him and it was not like he was very talkative. When they reached the basement Tessai was already there and waiting for them. Urahara took his position.

"Alright! We open the gate now and be ready to run then!" nods where is his answer.

When the gate appeared and opened Ichigo was the first through it followed by his friends then came Grimmjow and his fracción. Naruto and his brothers were the last ones to enter. But not for long were they in the last position. They had outrun all of them in a matter of seconds and left them all startled and baffled back in the gate.

"What the hell was that!" said Ichigo while still dragging Renji with him.

"Don't tell me that those blurs were Naruto and his brothers!" said Rukia running next to Orihime.

"It seems so!" said Ishida to them. "I knew that they were fast. But really that they were that fast was new to me!"

"Wow the brats are fast!" said Grimmjow with a whistle and speed up. "See ya later!"

"Did Grimmjow just ditch us?" asked Shawlong.

"Seems so" said D-Roy and got a glint in his eyes. "After him!"

Ichigo and the others were left in the dirt. Not only had Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Grimmjow ditched them. No, now it was Grimmjow's fracción too that had ditched them here. Ichigo grew a tick mark, let go of Renji and ran after them. Hitsugaya was hot on his heels. That was something they couldn't let rest upon themselves. Matsumoto just blinked and ran after her Taichou. The others speed up too but could not reach the others. Meanwhile Renji was totally forgotten and lay motionless in the dirt. At the end of the tunnel ehrm gate Naruto was waiting with Neji and Sasuke for the others. Sasuke and Neji lay on the ground beaten. Naruto was standing grinning at the Shinigamis that were at the gate and seemed to have been waiting for them.

"YO!" it was to this that Grimmjow came out of the gate followed by his fracción and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

All of them collapsed on the ground. Naruto sure knew how to run fast. The next was Ichigo who was still standing somewhat. Although it looked more like him falling over any given moment now. Naruto turned to them and threw a smile at them. Matsumoto squealed and found somehow the strength to glomp Naruto and suffocate him with her breasts. It was then that Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Ishida came through the gate. They all fell to the ground and tried to catch their breath. It was hell for them to run like this when they had never ran this fast in their entire life. They threw all a glare at Naruto who had freed himself from Matsumoto's death hug and was grinning cheekily at them.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!?!?" they yelled at Naruto and Grimmjow.

"Awww come on! It was fun!" he said to them with a pout that made them feel guilty now. "How can you be so mean to me then!"

"Gomen! But can we please get over with this already!" said Ichigo completely fed up with it already.

"Aww Ichi-chan _-twitch-_ you are no fun!" Naruto glomped Hitsugaya while Ichigo barely missed Naruto with his Zanpakotou. "Off we go Shiro-chan!"

Ichigo glared at Naruto who only smiled at him. The others sweat dropped at this and decided to follow Hitsugaya. Matsumoto, Rukia and Orihime were squealing at the way Hitsugaya acted around Naruto. It was just too cute! While they walked to the meeting room it was silent. Not one of them spoke a word. All too deep in thought about this meeting and Aizen. When they reached the meeting room everyone was already there. Hitsugaya was getting strange looks when he entered the meeting room. He only sweat dropped at that and twitched when he heard Matsumoto squeal again.

"Matsumoto don't even think about it!" he growled out.

"Aww come on Shiro-chan! She is only happy!" said Naruto to him and hopped off. "Soo these are all the Taichous? … interesting."

Naruto's eyes widened when he smelled fox. He jumped at the big person with the helmet and took the helmet off. Well more like threw it off and hitting Grimmjow with it.

"OI!" came his protest to this. "I get you back for this you damn brat!"

"Don't threaten my Otouto, Jeagerjaques, or I will make sure you will loose the thing that makes you a man!" threatened him Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"Tch. Don't threaten me pretty boy!" he growled out.

"I do whatever I want!"

Naruto ignored their bickering in favour of watching the fox. He was really interested in him. It was not every day that he got a chance to meet such a big fox. Hiro coughed in his mind but Naruto ignored it. Naruto studied the fox a bit longer and nodded to himself. The fox sweat dropped at Naruto's behaviour and Hitsugaya was muttering under his breath. Naruto was more trouble than anyone can ask for.

"Guys?" asked Naruto after he threw a glance at their group. "Do you know where Renji is?"

Silence met him. No one had noticed how Renji wasn't there with them. Neji had already began to wonder why it was so silent without the overgrown, tattooed and red haired monkey here. Sasuke had somehow missed the bickering between Neji and Renji. It was something normal to him already. It could be because of this that he hadn't noticed that Renji was missing.

"Where is Renji anyways?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah where is the tattooed monkey?" asked Neji while looking around. "I thought he was with you guys"

"We thought so too." said Ichigo while crossing his arms. "Maybe he is still in the gate?"

"... that would be stupid!" said Naruto while jumping off the fox. "But I wouldn't hold it against him!"

"Yeah. But not even Grimmjow was that stupid to stay behind in the gate" said Shawlong which earned him a smack to the head.

"I heard that!" Grommjow said with a growl and glare.

The Taichous looked on at that strange scene in front of them. It was new to them to see something like this. But after the invading from Ichigo and his friends it shouldn't surprise them at all any more. But they did sweat drop when a tattered Renji came in. He was glaring at Ichigo who raised only an eyebrow at him and glared right back. Neji smacked Renji when it was getting annoying to him and rolled his eyes when Renji glared at him for that. Sasuke and Naruto both shook their heads and turned to Hitsugaya as if asking what would happen now to them. Said person shrugged with his shoulders and rolled his eyes when Naruto pouted. Sasuke shook his head and looked around the room. It was strange here. He could feel the power in all of the people here. Some stronger than the others. But he did shudder when he saw the male with the bells in his hair.

His smirked told everyone that he loved to fight and that he was bloodthirsty. The scars at his body was something that he found kinda normal to look at. They could never hold theirs against Naruto's. Even though Naruto's have faded a long time ago. He had seen them when they were still fresh and when they had healed so that nothing was left of them. But they were still so worse and printed in his memory that he sees them still on Naruto. He shook his head. It was not the time to think about something like that. He twitched when he saw a person that had face paint on and was looking at his Otouto with interest. The person reminded him of Orochimaru somehow. But he did wanted to know why he was looking so interested in his Otouto. He turned around only to find Naruto had let his fox traits appear.

He sweat dropped when he saw that he used the puppy eyes on Hitsugaya. Matsumoto, Rukia, Orihime and Unohana were all squealing at the sight. Naruto just looked so cute like this and with Hitsugaya looking on in horror it was all the better. Neji and the other males in the room shook their heads when they saw this. How can women find this cute? They would never know. But they were happy that those eyes were not directed at them. It seemed to be pure torture. How the eyes were so big and watery and the lips quivered. The hand claps firmly together under the boys chin, the Kitsune ears dropping on his head and the tails swishing slowly behind him. It was a wonder to them that Hitsugaya hadn't given in to whatever the boy wanted from him. This was playing dirty from the boy.

"... fine" Hitsugaya said to him with his head hanging low.

"YAY" like a miracle Naruto was all happy again and all traces of being ever sad vanished from him along with his fox traits.

"A strange one" muttered Mayuri to himself.

Naruto had meanwhile glomped Hitsugaya and began a staring contest with Byakuya. Neji was shaking his head and had began to talk with the old man in the room. He seemed to be the boss of them all. Ichigo was meanwhile deep in thought about the things Byakuya had written to him. It was just so strange to him. He didn't even want to think about it now. He just hopped that he didn't have to stay in Byakuya's mansion while they were here. He got the feeling that it would end awkward for him. He heard his inner Hollow laugh again and Zangetsu cursing at said Hollow for some reason. But what did surprise him was that Zangetsu did it in German, French and English. He wondered when Zangetsu had learned to speak them. He twitched when he heard the Hollows laughter and babbling about Byakuya having a crush on him. He was soo going to kill his Hollow later on. He was sure about it. And it would be painful then.

"Let the meeting begin?" it was more of a question than a statement of Yamamoto. "What are you doing boy?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Can't you see?" Naruto asked him while still staring at Byakuya. "We have a staring contest!"

"Just ignore him." said Sasuke and sweat dropped. "Just ignore him"

"Could you just please tell us what is going on here and how we can help?" Neji asked. "And ignore out little brother while doing so?"

"OI! I heard that!" said Naruto with a pout. "I am soo getting back at you for this!"

Neji and Sasuke went a shiver up their spine. They knew that Naruto's threat was not be ignored. If they did. Well let's just say it will not end pretty for them. Naruto glared at them and then huffed. The Taichous sweat dropped at this behaviour and turned their attention to Yamamoto who coughed to get it in the first place. Grimmjow and his fracción just watched them all in amusement. They had never thought that the Shingamis would be like this. After all Aizen had told them a different story about them. Aizen had told them that they had to kill the Shinigamis because they wanted to make that no Hollows existed anymore. But what they saw here was a total different story all together. They all acted somewhat normal to them and not like those Shinigamis Aizen had told them about.

Now they were sure that Aizen was a lying bastard and needed to be killed. Not only for forcing them to drink his damn tea and not letting them fight when they wanted to.

"Well let the meeting begin then!" said Yamamoto in a booming voice. "First off should be about these fellows here"

"Hai!" came the replay.

"And who are you?" asked Unohana Retsu with a kind smile.

"I am Hyuuga Neji and those are my little brothers Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" raised eyebrows were met with that.

"-_sigh_- We are not real brothers by blood but nevertheless brothers. We grew up together in the same village and Naruto was the one that brought as together" he ruffled Naruto's hair where the latter pouted "and gave us new parents. Although they are both a bit weird."

"OI! Come on they are not that weird!" came the protest of Naruto.

"Whatever you say Naruto!" said Sasuke with a shake of his head.

"Then you guys are weird too!" he stuck his tongue out to them.

"I see. Now I heard that you want to help us. Care to explain this?" asked Byakuya in his monotone voice.

The voice reminded Sasuke somehow of Itachi. But this voice was more colder and monotone than his older brother's. He tensed up and shuddered at the thought about him and tried to suppress the bad memories about him. Naruto sensed his older brother's distraught and went over to him. Sasuke relaxed slightly when he felt his little brother near and smiled at him. No one had seen that little gesture save for Neji.

"Well you see we had already some run ins with those Hollows. And with them!" said Naruto while pointed to Grimmjow and his fracción.

All eyes turned now to them and Grimmjow only smirked at them. Oh it would be fun for him to fight them all here. But that wouldn't be the real fun for him. After all even he knew that he couldn't fight them all at once. Besides Sasuke would be mad him and Naruto would make his life a living hell like the ones of his brothers. He shuddered at the memory of one of the pranks he did while they were at the house of them. It was not a good one that was for sure. The Taichous eyed them warily but turned their eyes to their Sou-Taichou again when he began to talk again.

"What is with them? Are they not with Aizen?"

"... it's all Naruto's fault!" came the collective replay of Ichigo, Chad, Orhime, Rukia, Ishida, Matsumoto, Neji, Sasuke, Grimmjow, his fracción and Hitsugaya.

Blinks were the answer to that and a pouting Naruto. Although Naruto was pouting on the outside. In the inside he was already planning their demise. Hiro was only happy that it wasn't him that would have to endure those pranks. Some of them were just pure evil. But he did wonder for what Naruto would need so much coffee and sweets. When it dawned the Kitsune for what Naruto would need so much sweets and coffee. All the colour drained from his fur and he began to whimper in fear. That was so not going to end well for them. Sasuke and the others felt how a cold shiver ran up and down their spine trice. They all eyed the pouting Naruto warily and shivered when they found THAT glint in his eyes. They were so deep in trouble now.

"Explain this!" demanded Soi Fon.

"You do know that you can say this a lot nicer right?" retorted Naruto back with a bored expression and sitting on her shoulder. "But we will tell you guys anyways!"

"... Naruto? Did you have any sugar before we left?" asked Ichigo him. He was afraid of the answer that he could get.

"... maybe?"

"... You had some"

" Well you see man beast!" Soi Fon twitched violently when she heard how Naruto called her.

Some of the captains hide their smiles behind their hands or coughed to hide their laughter. Soi Fon was the best reaction of it all. She was seething and her face was completely red. If it was because she was embarrassed or angry with the name calling. No one really knew but one thing was for sure. Naruto was the one who caused and always will be the cause of it.

"I think it is better when we tell it!" said Hitsugaya while dragging Naruto away from the dangerous Soi Fon.

"Mou!"

"In short it was all Naruto's fault that Grimmjow and his fracción are here." said Ichigo with a sigh. "And that was all just because Sasuke couldn't get laid!"

"... I kill you after we get back home."

"... I... see..." said Yamamoto after he heard that.

"... you are all so dead when we get home!" said Naruto cheerfully.

"Could we please now change the topic. I get the feeling that if we don't a massacre will happen" said Hitsugaya while looking at a glaring Sasuke.

"Yes, I feel the murderous aura too." said Ukitake while coughing.

"... the next topic is then Aizen. What do you know about his plans?" the question was directed at Grimmjow.

"Tch. The only thing Aizen is interest about is the Kings Key. He only talks about it. He even told us how he wanted to get it. He said it had something to do with Karakura Town. We all knew why he needs us in this damn war. It is only for him to use us in making this damn Key!" growled Grimmjow when he remembered what he had overheard between Tousen, Aizen and Gin.

"Is there more to know about Aizen?" asked Byakuya him.

"Besides that he loves it to force us to drink tea?"

It was silent after this comment. That was typical Aizen for you. He had loved tea already when he was here in Seireitei. He even drank it every time he got the chance to do so. But really that he even forced others to drink it. The tea he made was horrible! How he could drink it was still a mystery to them.

"That is what he is doing? Is that man insane?!" asked Mayuri.

"DUH!" said Naruto. "The dude drinks tea that tastes horrible! What more does he have to do so show you that he IS in fact insane?"

"What was that brat?" he greeted out through clenched teeth.

Hitsugaya face palmed himself, Sasuke banged his head against the wall, Neji shook his head, Matsumoto stared disbelievingly at Naruto, Rukia choked on her saliva, Ishida was a statue, Chad's eyes widened ever so slightly, Orihime was confused as ever, Ichigo looked at Naruto like he had lost it. Which he probably has. Grimmjow was laughing and his fracción looked at Mayuri like they knew him. It could be because Sayzel was exactly the same as him. But Mayuri seemed worse than him. The Taichous were counting in their heads when Naruto would die. Zaraki was grinning like the madman he is and seemed a bit sad that he would be loosing someone to fight with that soon already. Yamamoto just looked on and thought that he was getting too old for the job. He would have never thought that he would be pushed this far in his life to think that. But here he was and thinking it. He really needed to retire soon. But when he thought about it.

He was needed here to much and it could be chaos without him here. Mayuri was seeing red after he had heard what the kid had said. How dare he say something like this to him. Even though he didn't say it out loud. He was mocking his intelligence with this statement. The kid had just said that he was in idiot with this in front of all Taichous. The kid had hurt his pride as scientist and intelligent person in only one statement. The kid had to pay for for this. Naruto on the other hand could careless about the fact that he just embarrassed the best scientist in whole Soul Society. To him this Mayuri was just like an other Orochimaru. Only a bit lower than said snake. The snake was just obsessive with being immortal. To go even that far as to kill his own Sensei if it gave him the perfect chance to get the prefect body to be immortal with.

Naruto shuddered about the thought if it had been him to be the new body of the snake-cake. It was just not normal and freaking gross. Hell even the fox had for days complained about the snake and told him creepy stories. They were about what Orochimaru would do when he got his hands on Sasuke. Naruto still wondered if Sasuke had still gone Orochimaru even if had told him all the stories about Orochimaru he had heard from Hiro. It was not nice to look at or think about. He turned his attention back to the others that looked really pale to him. He just tilted his head in confusion and looked much like a lost puppy to the women in the room. It was no wonder that you then heard the cooing about him. Or it was just his imagination. But when he looked again at them. He saw that they were indeed cooing at him. It was kind of creepy to him.

_**Poor Kit. If only he knew what 'REAL' Uke material he is. It is no wonder that women and men flock after him. It is only good that I told him about this... Or my mother would have...**_ Hiro shuddered at the thought of this. _**But really he should be forbidden to use the puppy eyes at all. Wouldn't be surprised when someone jumped him one day...**_

It was really better that he said it and not her. She would have gone into so much detail that it would have given Naruto a scare for his life. The fox sweat dropped when he thought about the way Naruto had reacted after he had told him about this. Naruto had fainted and didn't talk to him for four month. But he had to say this Mayuri was really like Orochimaru only on a lower level.

"That was it brat!" said Mayuri but before anything could happen Naruto said something that let him stop.

"But when he makes the Kings Key doesn't that mean that he will be attacking Karakura Town to get the much needed Reiatsu to do so?"

Everyone froze at that statement. How could they have forgotten about that!? They knew how the Kings Key was to make. But with Naruto insulting Mayuri just before they had forgotten about it. If Aizen really did need Karakura Town. Then they needed a good plan to get Aizen away from there. Even they knew how much Reiatsu was in this town and there were more Hollow attacks than in other towns, cities or villages. Karakura put them all to shame in this matter. But the big question was now. How? How could they made sure that Aizen would not attack Karakura? It was a silence in the room that made you want to hide in a corner. No one even dared to say anything. It was a matter not to take lightly on.

"The meeting is over. We will meet here tomorrow again to discuss this further and think of a plan. It is no use to stay here and force us to think of something. We have for tomorrow the time. And it seems that Aizen will take his time to attack." said Yamamoto after a long silence.

"Hai Sou-Taichou!" was the replay of the other Taichous.

"Dismissed!" and he let his stick one time tap the floor.

Everyone took this as their cue to leave. Most of the Taichous went to their divisions while Byakuya grabbed Ichigo and dragged him away. He had something to talk about with the strawberry head. Something very important that couldn't wait any longer. The others didn't even seem to notice how Ichigo mysteriously vanished from their little group. They had to discuss where Naruto and the others would sleep while staying here. Ichigo was just too confused by this. That wasn't how he knew Byakuya behaved. Not at all. Though what was wrong with him to behave like this then? It had to be something serious then. But before Ichigo could ask what the hell this all was about. He was dragged to the mansion of Byakuya to never ever see the day lights again! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Kidding! He was lead to Byakuya's mansion and then into a room that could be an office of the likes. Ichigo was totally confused by now. He didn't understand what was going on now and certainly his Hollow and Zangetsu weren't helping in this matter with their chanting of him getting laid this night. Why was it that those two now ganged up on him? First it was each one of them alone against themselves. Then it was Zangetstu and Ichigo fighting together against his Hollow. Then it was his Hollow and Zangetsu against him. Seriously. He needed to think of a name for the Hollow. It was getting annoying with all 'his Hollow' shit.

And because of the fact that the author is getting pissed with writing Ichigo's Hollow or his (censor) inner Hollow all the (censor) time. Though she shall doubt Ichigo's inner Hollow now Sissy with her awesome author powers and so on. Anyways. Back to the fic.

While Ichigo tried to block Zangetsu and Sissy's chanting out of him getting laid this night. He still wondered what the author took to gave his Hollow such a stupid name. But hey! As long as she didn't gave him such names he was happy. Byakuya was meanwhile trying to figure out how to talk with Ichigo about this new... 'affection' he has with the orange head. He sighed quietly to himself and studied the orange head in front of him. He didn't really know what it was that made him so fascinated with the orange head. But whatever he had tried to not think of said person. It didn't work. His thoughts were always drawn to him. He couldn't really explain why it was like this. But soon his fascination grew and it turned affection of the other side. He had always thought that he loved Hisana with all his heart and that he could never get over her death.

But it seemed that his feelings see it not like him in this matter. He didn't even know how to react to this new feeling for the substitute Shinigami. He had laid for days on end awake and thought about this. He even wrote letters to the substitute Shinigami and didn't even know why. At east he had made sure that nothing of his feelings was shown in them. Or though he thought. Ichigo wasn't stupid when he got those letters and read them carefully. He never knew when Byakuya might be planning against him and tried to coax him into false security with these letters. But when he then read them he couldn't understand what Byakuya wanted to say with them. Sure he read them all but sometimes they made hardly sense. It was as if he had written them down with one main thought and then thought of something else to write there and did that then. It was like a five year old child had written those letters. Maybe he would get his answers now.

"I have something to talk about with you... Ichigo"

Hearing his name being called from the stoice man in front of him snapped him out of whatever he was thinking of right now. It was just not like Byakuya to say his name. It was always 'Kurosaki-san' never his name.

With Naruto (KM: Hehehe I am evil!)

Meanwhile Naruto had somehow lost the others and explored the Seireitei on his own. He had already some good pranks in his mind. Well who wouldn't! He had after all done none of his usual pranks for whole months! Now was the time that he could go full out and have so much fun here! And he had already spotted his first victim! It were some males that were spying on the onsen at the female side. Naruto snickered to that. This was just too easy. It somehow reminded him of Ero-Sennin and his 'research' for information about Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Yeah right! Naruto smirked and used is 'Oiroke no Jutsu'.

Instead of male standing there was now a woman with two pig tails at the side of her head. She had a bug bust and was the dream of every men. Smoke was covering his private areas and then she whistled loudly. He stroke a sexy pose and blew kisses at them. The man saw this and immediately had a geyser of blood coming out of their noses. Naruto smirked at them and the smoke then transformed into a towel. It was then hat he yelled loudly.

"PERVERT!!"

It was then that all women in the onsen came running out with towels around their bodies and saw the men with the bloody noses. Tick marks appeared on their temples and they began to beat them senseless. Naruto took this at his cue to leave the scene and cause some more chaos in the Seireitei! After all he wouldn't get this chance everyday now would he?

KM: FINISHED!

Sissy(Ichigo's Hollow): WHY THE (CENSOR) DID YOU GAVE ME THAT NAME!!!

Ichi: Calm _snicker_ down!

Sissy: Why should I! You are not the one with the name that means boobs in Hebrew!!

KM: PLEASE R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

KM: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Lilly: I have a bad feeling about this!

Sissy: Me too...

Ichigo: _laughs_ I still can't believe that she gave you that name!

Grimm: Huh?

Zan: It was one of those 'you have to be there' moments to understand this

Grimm: _still confused_

KM: Today we have Naru-chan cause **CHAOS** in the Soul Society with his pranks! WHOOP!

Naru: _cheers_ FINALLY!

KM: On with the story!

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings:** Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing.

**Disclaimer:**... _in corner and crying_ Happy now? _wails_

_**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Pranks and Planning**_

With our loveable little bundle of joy! AKA Naruto

Currently Naruto was in the meeting room again of the captains after he was sure that everyone of them had left. He snickered to himself when he looked at his little work. The meeting room was decorated with all kind of stuff. On the walls were picture of chibis from the captains and in the middle of the room was a giant pot with fire under it. For what that was good no one seemed to know but him. And it seemed it was better that way. He snickered again and left the room in search for his next victims. He smiled to himself when he saw a little mob standing in the middle of what seemed to be a little place for small meetings. He grinned to himself and made his way over to them. This was going to be fun.

**Kit. Are you thinking what I am thinking?**

`_If you are thinking the same thing I am thinking right now. Then yes, you are thinking the same as I..._´ he told the old fox with a snicker.

**Then what are we waiting here for? DO IT ALREADY!!** said Hiro impatiently to him.

`_Patients, my dear Hiro!_´ scolded him Naruto with a snicker.

**Patients my ass, Kit! Now do it already!**

`_EWWWWWWW! BAD MENTAL PICTURES!! BAD MENTAL PICTURES!! EWWWWWWW, EWWWWWWW, EWWWWWWWW!!! … Just great! Now I will never loose those pictures_´ Naruto screamed at his blood beast.

That was really something that he didn't want to imagine at all. He felt that his mind was somehow mind raped. Something that he will never get over with. Damn and he would live damn long time. Meaning that he will remember this for all eternity. He shuddered at that and cried mental tears at the Kitsune who in turn sweat dropped at this behaviour. The Kitsune thought that Naruto was overreacting in this. He thought that his ass wasn't that ugly.

**-**_**sniff**_**- That hurt my feelings, Kit!** said a light miffed Kitsune.

`_Hurt my feelings, my ass baka-fox!_´ he retorted back to said fox.

**... Kit. We all know that you have a nice ass. But really you don't have to say this everytime you get the chance to!**

`_You started it! And besides my ass looks better than yours! The truth hurts!_´

**Whatever! Now start with it already!**

`_Yes ma'am! No wait!! Should I say 'Yes foxy-ma'am'?_´ Hiro growled at him for this and he chuckled only as responds.

**Don't you dare to call me that runt!**

_`Yes my baka-fox ma'am!_´ a growl was his answer.

**What was that brat?**

_`I don't know what you are talking about_´ came the innocent replay.

**Damn brat...** muttered Hiro

All through the talking Naruto had made his way over to the men and women and made a tear-y eyed expression on his face. It was time for the show to begin. All the chattering stopped when they saw how someone made their way over to them. It surprised them that a civilian was here in the Seireitei. None Shinigami shouldn't be able to enter in here at all. Though how did that one come in here? That should be impossible after the time Ichigo and his friends had somehow managed to enter. They were ready to attack him when they saw that the person was crying. The men had only one thought to this `_Why would such a cute girl cry?_´. The women on the other hand were already surrounding said 'girl' and trying to find out what was wring with 'her'.

Naruto was smirking in the inside. It was all going like he had planned it. Now he only needed the men to act like some perverts which shouldn't be that hard when he thought about it. He sniffed and then lunged himself at the nearest woman and cried on her shoulder. The woman blinked confused at this and awkwardly patted the girl on the back and tried to calm her down. The other women looked on worried to this. Meanwhile the men had began to imagine this cute girl in an other way then crying.

"I -_sniff_- was on -_hic_- my way -_sniff_- home. When -_hic_- th-those men -_sniff_- t-tried t-to..." Naruto said in a girl voice to them.

"Shhh calm down!" said the women to the 'girl'.

She tried to not let her anger show in in her voice. She didn't want to frightened the little 'girl' more then she already was. Too bad was that to this time the men let out a perverted giggle that caught immediately every women's attention and let Naruto sob louder.

"Why don't you go home how. We make sure that nothing will happen to you okay?" an other woman said kindly to 'her'.

"O-o-okay" he said still in this girl voice.

When Naruto let go of the woman and had rounded the corner the women turned to the men while being surrounded by the flames of hell it seemed. They cracked their knuckles and glared at the men who somehow got the feeling that their lives were in danger and gulped nervously. Naruto had meanwhile taking a seat on a roof and was watching this little scene in front of him. He snickered at the me misfortune and then decided to go and cause some more trouble in the Seireitei before his brothers noticed that he was missing and came to search for him.

_Time skip three hours_

The Seireitei was in chaos. Everywhere you looked you found pictures of foxes, wolves and toads on the walls. Not only that. But said animals were running around too and were causing so much chaos that no one really knew what was going on. Unohana's Division was full of men with mayor blood loss and it seemed to be getting more of this. Not only that but it were even spotted women too in there. It was chaos in there. The second Division was painted in neon pink, orange and yellow. Soi Fon was seething with anger when she had seen that and had yelled at everyone in her Division to let her frustration out. The first Division was an 'All you can drink' buffet. That is why you can currently find Shinsui there together with Renji, Matsumoto and Hisagi. They were drinking there for their lives and seemed to enjoy it.

The third Division was a circus with wolves and toads in there. Everywhere you looked you found either toads or wolves. The best was to come when you looked in the office of the captain. You could find in there a cake with the Fukotaichou, Kira, sitting on top off it. The fifth Division was currently full of foxes that were biting their way through the furniture there. At the walls you could find pictures of chibi toads dancing. The sixth Division was surrounded by wolves and Byakuya was found taken hostage in his own office by butterflies. Other parts of the Division were painted in neon orange and had chibi Ichigos on the walls. With sentences like these on each wall:

**Ichigo pawns you all!**

**Ichigo owns Byakuya's ass!**

**Ichigo is cooler than all of you!**

The eleventh Division had lost all of their weapons and their uniform was switched with tutus in neon green and a bright yellow. Yachiru was happy about this change and had immediately began to teach everyone in the Division how to dance. The thirteenth Division was 'attacked' by penguins and Ukitake was their hostage. Mayuri was a twitching mess when found in his Division. His whole labour was painted in bright pink and ducks were running around in there. The Division's wall were painted with ridiculous sentences. Like:

**Penguins shall rule the world!**

**Fox rule you all!**

**Toads can give you nightmares like Mayuri's face!**

**Wolves eat you when not fed!**

They eighth Division was run over by little chibi sake bottles which were chased around by Shinsui, Matsumoto, Renji and Hisagi when they heard about this. When other watched them they just thought those four had lost it. Because they couldn't see anything there that was worth being chased around. Naruto had put the eighth Division in a Genjutsu and because it was funhe had put Matsumoto, Renji an Hisagi in it too. The walls of the Division weren't painted at all. Maybe because of the fact that Shinsui would like it. The tenth Division was coated in cotton candy and you could find some toads, foxes and wolves there eating said cotton candy in Hitsugaya's office. The ninth Division was decorated with each uniform, underwear and other things that went missing of each Division.

Actually every Division was painted in neon colours. But each Division had an other fate. Like mention above but here is some more information about it. Some where the clothes stolen, others had their underwear stolen and spread across the whole Seireitei. Hell on some even stood some ridiculous sentences. The only Division that wasn't 'attacked' like this was the seventh Division. It only had on the walls foxes painted in various sizes. Komamura had only smiled at this and shook his head. Well it did goes with him being a Kitsune too. It was no wonder that the whole Soul Society was found in the captains meeting room. Only to find the most barbaric scene they had ever see in their whole lives.

The room was painted with chibi versions of their Taichous and Sou-Taichou on the walls. While the room itself was decorated like a jungle and had a giant pot standing in the middle of the room with a fire under said pot. But that was not what nearly let them wet themselves. It was the fact that in the pot were sitting tied up Shinigamis. And not some normal Shinigamis. No, it were the Fukotaichous. Most of the Shinigamis there fainted on the spot. Meanwhile Naruto was having his fun with watching all of this.

**Soo what are you going to do next Kit?** he heard Hiro's voice through his laughing.

`_Mhmmm... I haven't really thought about it. Maybe I should stop here_´

**I think that you should go and hide. I see your brothers over there. And I think they know it was you. But I don't think that it was that hard to guess it was you** replayed the fox dryly.

`_Well off I go and shall cause some more chaos then!_´ he replayed laughing to the fox.

While Naruto made his escape he did a hand seal that let the hidden explosive tags go off. Now this weren't the usual explosive tags like you know them. No, this were special made ones that Naruto had done before he went over to Urahara's Shoten. It was actually because of them that he was so late. These explosive tags were going to 'explode' but they were 'filled' with paint. It was a bit tricky to make them but in the end he had managed it to do them. Now his long work was paying off. The streets were now coated in paint and the Shinigamis that were standing in the middle of the streets too. While Naruto was now at a safe place he did again a strange hand seals. This time puppets were freed and 'flying' through the streets. This made 50% of the Shinigamis faint, 12% scream in fear, 8% crying, 8% running around like headless chickens, 3% were a twitching mess, 5% were a mix between twitching and crying, 4% were statues, and the last 10% didn't really know what to think of all of this.

Thus they decided to go and search for the Taichous. Naruto was sitting in a tree and watching all of this with a amusement clearly shown in his sapphire eyes. So far he had gotten everyone in Soul Society save for Ichigo, Byakuya, Neji, Sasuke and Hitsugaya. Well he had already his fun with the 'Oiroke no Jutsu' and his 'Harmen no Jutsu'. He never knew that Shinigamis were such perverts. But here he had the proof. Even some women fell for this Jutsu. But it was slowly getting boring for him. Though the little Kitsune decided to go off again and cause some more mischief. After all that was something in his blood and he loved to do. Especially when in an unknown territory. And this place was screaming to him to have pranks being pulled here. Naruto chuckled darkly to himself when he found his next victim.

He made a hand seal and mutter 'Henge' under his breath. And voilà there was a chibi him. Now he only needed to get the female in front of him to play along with him.

His next victim

Momo was walking around the streets totally confused. She didn't know what was going on here anymore. First she was chased by a wolf, then she found herself in a giant pot in the captains meeting room. Somehow she got herself free but then heard an explosion outside and went outside to see what this all was about. But when she has stepped outside she was coated from head to toe in paint. She was actually a walking rainbow just like every other Shinigami that was in the middle of this 'attack'. She growled lowly under her breath at the thought of this 'attack'. Whoever had done this would pay for this. But she was snapped out of her thoughts when her legs were 'attacked' by a little chibi who was looking up at her with a tear-y eyed expression.

Momo bent down to the little chibi as much as she could with said chibi still leached onto her legs. She was ready to shout a loud 'kawaii' when she got a good look at the eyes of the chibi. But the tears in those big, innocent and shiny eyes held her back from doing so.

"Why is that you are crying?" she asked him and tried hard to not glomp him.

"M-men t-t-tried t-t-to b-b-beat m-m-me!" he sniffled out. "T-t-they w-w-were b-b-behind m-me"

"Ohh you poor boy!" she said while taking him in a hug.

"-_sniff_- T-t-they w-won't get -_sob_- m-me r-r-right -_hic_-?"

"Of course not! Why don't you go home and I take care of this?"

Chibi-Naruto only nodded to her and then slowly made his way 'home'. All the while he tried to block Hiro's laughter out. If he wouldn't then he would break down too. After he was sure that he was far enough away from the little woman he transformed back and made his way back to watch the show. When Momo was sure that the little boy was far enough away and he couldn't possible see or hear her, she went the way the little boy came from. Her face was showing her anger when she saw some drunken and laughing men. She unsheathed her Zanpakotou and made her over to them and give them their punishment. Those men never knew what had hit them when they were attacked by Momo.

Elsewhere with Neji, Sasuke and Hitsugaya

Sasuke, Neji and Hitsugaya were currently in a save area where they were sure that Naruto would not find them. They had seen what Naruto had done in only two hours to the Seireitei and Neji and Sasuke knew that were was much more to come when Naruto was not stopped. They had already spotted some Shinigami with a new hair style and some even had dyed hair. They were in every neon and bright colour you can think off. They shuddered at the thought and were only too happy that they weren't one of those poor and unfortunate victims. Naruto sure was having his fun here.

"How long is this supposed to be going on?" asked them Hitsugaya while watching the area.

"I have no real idea" sighed Neji out. "But the last time this happened. Our village had needed over two months till it was back normal"

"Urgh. Remind to kill our Otouto later on" said Sasuke and shuddered at the memory.

"... I think Tsunade-sama wouldn't be that happy about this"

"... forget that I said anything at all then" came the sulky replay.

"It was really that bad?" asked the white haired Taichou and got two nods in responds.

"We can only hope that Naruto grows bored soon. Or else..."

All three of them shuddered at the thought. They paled when they heard the screams of the women. It sounded like 'Pervert!' and 'Where the hell did those toads come from!' and 'Is that a wolf wearing my underwear!'. Yes , Naruto was doing his best to drive them all crazy and in an early grave it seems. To top it all off it were only three hours over since all of this has started and they had still some hours before them to come. This was going to be hell for them. _`Why now! Why not when we were still Karakura Town! Wait!! What am I thinking!!?! This shouldn't be happening at all!_´ cried Sasuke's inner chibi out to him.

_Time skip evening_ Hitsugaya's house

After finally seven hours full of hell Naruto had stopped and was dragged to Hitsugaya's house. Neji and Sasuke had even tied him up and Hitsugaya was the one who had to carry the little bundle of trouble and joy. Naruto was sitting in the living-room pouting and giving Histugaya his best kicked puppy eyes. Neji and Sasuke had left the house claiming that it was too small to contain all of them in it. Even though it was big enough to let a few Hyourinmaru fit in. They both had decided to go to the house where the others would be staying too. Ichigo on the other hand was like Naruto in a damn big house all alone with his host. Naruto was too busy pouting that he didn't notice how Hitsugaya was watching him while having a little fight with Hyourinmaru for the damn comments he made about Naruto.

Naruto was too lost in thought and pouting to notice anything at all around him. Though it was no surprise that he attached himself at the ceiling when Hitsugaya tapped him lightly on the shoulder when he wanted to ask him what he wanted for dinner. He sweat dropped when he saw Naruto crawling at the ceiling as if it wanted him dead and sighed. This was going to be a long night for him.

"ARGH! Shiro-chan why did you scare me like this?" came the whiny question.

Hitsugaya sighed again and rubbed his temple. Yes, indeed it was.

Byakuya's mansion

Ichigo still couldn't believe what he had heard just a few hours ago from Byakuya and the fact that Naruto had caused so much chaos in the Seireitei all alone. He sighed and rubbed his temple hoping to prevent the coming the headache. He still had to think about what had happened after this. He blushed a nice pink when he thought about and scowled when he heard Sissy and Zangetsu snicker in his mind. That was it. Those two were going to pay for this. It was because of them that he had so much headaches lately and didn't really got enough sleep. But really. Did they really needed to play twister that one time when he was in the middle of an exam? Ichigo got into a meditation position and began to breath deeply in and out and clear his mind of any thoughts that wouldn't help him here. When Ichigo opened his eyes again he found himself in his soul room.

He sweat dropped at the sight in front of him. Zangetsu was wearing a dress and his hair was braided and he had make-up on. Ichigo stared blankly at Zangetsu who was a glaring red and cursing every word that he knew. To the side was a laughing Sissy with a video camera. Ichigo was wondering where those things had come from. But didn't dare to ask his Hollow about this.

"**Awww...don't -**_**snicker**_**- we look nice?**" said Sissy (author is still laughing her ass off for giving him this name) in his watery voice.

"I hate you! And pray that I shall never get my hands on you!" Zangetsu hissed out to Sissy.

"**Sure, sure ZanZan-chan!**" came the cheerful replay.

"...I think I am in the wrong soul room here" muttered Ichigo to himself.

When he saw how Sissy tried to get bows in Zangetsu's hair. Ichigo was sure that he was in the wrong soul room or either having one hell of a nightmare. But somehow nothing of this sounded real to him. For one was the fact the the damn Hollow looked exactly like him and that he was the one that had Zangetsu as a Zanpakotou. He sighed closed his eyes again. He had to get out of there before those two would drive him insane. So much for asking Zangetsu for help in this matter and somehow getting rid of Sissy. Although Ichigo was still wondering what the author of this story was on.

"... maybe sleep will help" at least he hoped it would.

_Time skip next day_ Meeting room of the captains

It was the next day and as ordered by the Sou-Taichou everyone had come back. To their surprise the room was still decorated from yesterday events and it seemed that something was added to the room. When they looked at Yamamoto the Taichous all gasped and tried to hide their laughter. Yamamoto was spotted with a wig on his head that was in every colour of the rainbow. And was that glue there on his forehead? It seemed to be. Naruto on the other hand didn't tried to hide his laughter at all. Especially when he saw the outfits everyone was in. Well the Taichous that is. Each one of them had their robes in neon and bright colours.

`_A real master piece! I should do this more often!_´

**And then you would drive everyone crazy with your pranks.** Hiro was silent for a minute. **... WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU STARTED WITH IT THEN HUH!!!!??!**

`_... you are right about this! As soon as we are back home. I shall begin with the school!_´

Yamamoto was growing a tick mark when he heard all the snickering and let his Reiatsu flare to silence them. It did help to silence them but Naruto was still snickering at him. But that soon change when Neji smacked him which resulted in Naruto pouting at him. Hitsugaya, Neji, Sasuke, Byakuya, Ichigo and Naruto were the only ones that hadn't had any dyed clothes or some ridiculous outfit or costume to wear. Naruto was happy with the outcome of his pranks. The others on the other hand saw that different than him. No wonder they were in the crossfire when all of this had happened. But they did have to agree that it was fun to see Seireitei in an other colour than white. And of course the faces of the other Shinigamis.

"LET THE MEETING BEGIN!" Yamamoto let his voice boom through the room.

"Has anyone an idea of what we should do because of Aizen?" asked Komamura the others.

"I think I have the perfect idea for this" said Naruto and was promptly ignored by the others which let him pout. "Meanies!"

With that the meeting began. Everyone came up with good ideas but they were always as soon as they came up with them destroyed in the end. They knew that Aizen knew them all very good and how they ticked and knew already that they are trying to come up with a good plan to stop him. They needed something that was even fooling Aizen to stop him from making the Kings Key. But what? It went like this for hours on end. Zakarai just had suggested to burst in and fight Aizen head on head. But when they had heard from Grimmjow right then there were even more stronger Hollows than him. Arrancars how they were called and the top ten called the Espadas. That seemed to urge Zakarai even more on to go and fight Aizen head on.

They even had to held him back after Grimmjow had told them this. Mayuri had suggested that they tried to search for something that would destroyed every Hollow/Arrancar/Espada that was in two mile radius when the had to fight Aizen. But that thought was again dismissed because of the fact at how long it would take to invite this machine then. Soi Fon had wanted to go and infiltrate those traitors. But that was soon destroyed by the fact that none of them were Hollows and were known for their hate against Aizen after what he had done to the Soul Society. And even with Neji, Sasuke and Naruto using those jutsus of theirs to go and infiltrate them. They doubted that this would work. After all Hollows were known for eating even their own kin and 'jumping' between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living.

They would arouse suspicion when they wouldn't 'jump' in the world of the living and not eating other Hollows or souls for that matter. It was like this with every suggestion that was made. It was destroyed in the second it had left the mouth of them. It was frustrating for them. Neji and Sasuke were wrecking their brains in this matter. Ichigo and his friends tried as best as they could with upcoming ideas. But in the end they all were either destroyed by the Taichous or Grimmmjow and his fracción. They after all knew Aizen's next step and plans the best. Naruto had meanwhile all watched of this and shook his head. He did had an idea. But none of them wanted to hear about it. Though he kept quiet through all of this. But that would soon change after they had been there for over seven hours in the damn meeting.

"Mhm we need something that but makes sure that Karakura Town and its habitations are safe" said Unohana with her kind smile.

"Yes. But it has to be something that even fools Aizen. I mean his Zanpakotou is an illusion one. It could help him in this" said Mayuri with a thoughtful expression.

"...why not make a fake Karakura Town?" yelled Naruto in.

Naruto was getting fed up with all the talking but no doing. He just had to yell this in. It was such an easy plan to come up with. He really didn't understand how they could be standing here for hours on end without coming up with anything. And quite frankly he had a headache from it all. It was no wonder then that he finally broke and yelled the first idea that came to his mind in this matter.

"A... fake Karakura Town?" asked Shinsui while rubbing his chin.

"It could work" said Byakuya after a short silence to think about it.

"Yes. But how do we do this?" asked Hitsugaya them.

"With all your knowledge about Kido, Urahara and Mayuri's knowledge about transporting and with the urge inviting something new or to research they could come up with something. And don't forget about us." said Sasuke to them.

"... mhmmm that sounds good. But what is with you?" asked Soi Fon.

"We can make illusions like Aizen can. But ours are better in this matter. We do not need to hypnotise someone with them. We can fool anyone with it. We just need to cast it and the brain does rest of the work." said Neji to them. "And Aizen had needed all of you to be in one place to cast his illusions right? We don't need this fact. We can cast them whenever we want."

"And we need people in the fake Karakura too. It would raise suspicion if there weren't any at all. But we have to make sure that Aizen lands first in the fake Karakura than in the original." added Naruto. "And the Genjutsu we could cased at the opening of the portal to fake Karakura and then it all depends on them."

"This could actually work what you have planned there" said Yamamoto with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes... and now we need only to make this fake Karakura Town and make sure that the Garaganta opened then to this fake one." said Grimmjow.

"Never thought that you actually had a brain Jeagerjaques." said Sasuke to him with a smirk.

"What was that pretty boy!" he argued hotly back.

"You heard me!" was the smug replay.

Naruto shook his head and then turned his attention back to the Sou-Taichou. He had to after all say yes to this plan and give orders to his Shinigamis. The decision was in his hands now. But with the face that Yamamoto made you could already guess what his answer would be. But the serious face with the rainbow wig let Naruto nearly laugh again. `_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Think about Ero-sennin naked... WAIT NO!! NOT THAT!! EWWWWW!! EWWWW!! EWWWW!! Bad mental image. Bad mental image! REALLY BAD MENTAL IMAGE… Great now it is stuck in my head..._´

**Not only you brat! Why did you have to say this!!?! You know that I can hear this too. And I was sleeping to this time! I fucking dreamed of this!!**

`_..._´

**Brat?**

`_..._´

**Gaki?**

`_..._´

**Runt?**

`_..._´

**Flesh bag?**

`_..._´

**Kit?**

`_..._´ there was still no responds form the loud mouth.

**I think that grilled his brain...**

`_...no it didn't. But it almost did. Remind me to never ever think of this again. Or even dare to think about it..._´

**... Will do Kit, will do** came the replay.

While this little talk had happened the Taichous had watched Naruto how he turned first blue then purple and then white. Neji and Sasuke had worried expression on their faces. Whatever it was that happened to their Otouto right now it was not nice. But they sighed in relief when his normal face colour came back.

"Otouto? What happened?" asked Neji him.

"... believe me when I say this. You don't want to know..."

"If you say so..." said Sasuke to him while turning his attention back to the Sou-Taichou.

"If that is out of the way. I would like to say what my decision is." he told them with a serious face.

"Of course Sou-Taichou" came Ukitake's replay.

Hitsugaya was meanwhile watching Naruto in worry but he had to turn his attention back to the Sou-Taichou to hear the decision of him. Although it was a hard task for him. Hyourinmaru was watching his Aibou and shook his head. That his little Aibou still hasn't noticed that had some feelings for the little Kitsune was amusing to him. It had been a long time since he saw his Aibou so happy and without a scowl in his face. Well except maybe when the insane Fukotaichou of his Aibou somehow pissed him off. But even that was getting boring after the thousandth time. _**This could get interesting later on... I only hope that the little Kitsune can help my little Aibou**_

"We shall do the plan that Uzumaki-san had suggested. It is till the best out of the other suggestions. And Zakarai-Taichou we still have said no to your plan."

"... squirrel loving tree fucker..." was muttered under someone's breath. (Wonder who will guess right whom that person is)

"If there isn't anything else needed to add you are dismissed. Hitsugaya-Taichou I want you and your Fukotaichou to stay in Karakura. Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia will stay too. I want to be updated at everything that seems unusual there."

"Hai Sou-Taichou!" came the collective replay.

With that the meeting was ended and everyone left the room slowly. Naruto was the only one to stay back with the Sou-Taichou.

"Is there something you want say?" Yamamoto asked with a raised white brow.

"Yes, there is." Naruto said with a serious expression. "I have the feeling that we will soon get some guests here"

With that said Naruto left the room and searched for his brothers. Yamamoto raised his second brow to this statement. Was there something that the little boy knew he didn't? But he thought about this statement. What exactly was Naruto talking about with this? Which guests did he mean? He couldn't be talking about Ichigo, his friends, Grimmjow, his fracción, his brothers and himself. They were already there and he couldn't mean Karakura Town. Though the only option left was here in the Soul Society. Yamamoto let his widened slightly when he got what the boy was talking about. It seemed that he had to keep his eyes and ears open from now. He summoned a Hell Butterfly and and spoke a short message to it. Said Butterfly was ordered to go and tell the Taichous about this and keep their eyes and ears open too.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting on some random roof and thought about what was to come. He knew that today they would get some guests and that was thanks to his gut feeling and the Kitsune in him saying that something was to come. As far as he knew his gut feeling and his Kitsune instincts were always right when it came to such matters. It had helped him in the past to avoid Akatsuki and other Nuke-nins that were after him for his bounty.

`_Never thought that they would come here..._´

**I know what you mean Kit. I get the feeling that they are trying to get something form here. But what exactly is that 'something' they want?**

`_It has to be very important to them then..._´ Naruto sighed loudly and stood up to stretch. `_Whatever it is. It won't help anyone to sit here around and think about it... Better see what the others are up to._´

With that Naruto headed in the direction in the direction where he could feel Orihime's chakra. Even though it wasn't much and had the amount of a normal civilian. He still could feel it and find out where she exactly is. Somehow he didn't want to go and face Sasuke. He got the feeling that Grimmjow was near Sasuke and he somehow had again pissed Sasuke off. That was nothing new to him. And the fights they had he didn't want to see right now. About Neji he didn't even want to think about right now. Let alone face him. He knew that Renji it somehow always managed to piss Neji off to use the Juuken on him. More than one time a day.

Meanwhile with Orihime

Orihime was walking around the Soul Society and looking around the coloured streets. Everywhere were Shinigami that were cleaning the streets, walls and houses. She giggled when she saw some of their outfits. It was a strange sight to see and something new as they always wore black robes. Every colour she could think of was there. Just like a rainbow was her thought to this. But her expression saddened when she thought about the way Ichigo and the others always have to rescue her when they went out to fight. It was always like this for her. She desperately wished to be stronger and help more in the fights. She quickened her steps and tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. She took deep breathes and closed her eyes top calm herself a bit down. When she opened her eyes again she nearly shrieked where it not for the hand over her mouth.

Naruto had meanwhile reached Orihime and cocked his head to the side when he smelt salt in the air. He narrowed his eyes at her and knew then that it was Orihime who had nearly cried. He jumped in the way she was walking and then saw that her eyes were closed. He shrugged and just stayed where he was. She would come to him in the end anyways. When he saw how she opened her eyes and saw her mouth mouth open. His hand shot forward and clamped her mouth shut.

"You know I have sensitive ears and they do not bear it when someone shrieks kay?" said Naruto cheerfully to her.

Orihime nodded and waited for Naruto to take his hand off her mouth. When Naruto was sure that Orihime wouldn't shriek he took his hand away and motioned for her to follow him. Orihime was confused because of this but followed Naruto nonetheless. Her eyes saddened when she thought again how she was unnecessary here and couldn't really fight. She sighed deeply which coughed Naruto's attention. When Naruto was sure that they were out of earshot he turned to Orihime, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He sighed when he got only a confused look back form Orihime.

"Why are you so sad Hime-chan?" he asked her while studying her carefully.

"I don't know what you are talking about Uzumaki-kun" she told him and not looking into his eyes.

`_You are a bad liar Orihime..._´ was his only thought to this. Naruto shook his head at this obvious lie. The way she was holding herself was telling everyone that it was a lie. Naruto sighed again and looked her into the eyes.

"Orihime call me Naruto and now tell me what is wrong. You can't fool me. I smell it when you lie" he told her sternly.

"I-I-I-I … ehrm I... it's just that I think... that I am useless..." she stuttered out and nearly cried.

"You are not useless Orihime. What gave you that idea?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I m-mean that I never really fight a-and only h-heal"

"-_sigh_- Orihime! That is the biggest bullshit I have ever heard!" at this outburst from Naruto Orihime shrank back. "Where I come from we had been glad if we had someone like you in our ranks"

"W-why?" she asked him disbelieving.

"Healer are very useful where I come from and needed on the battlefield. It lies in their hands if someone dies or lives to see the next day."

"Oh" was her meek replay and she looked down.

"Yes. That is sadly true." Naruto told her. "Do you see now why I think that is bullshit what you had just told me?"

"I-I think so..." she said slowly to him with a small grin.

"Really Orihime whatever gave you that idea. Forget it! You are not useless. In fact if it weren't for you and your healing abilities then maybe Chad would be in the hospital still. Or think about Ichigo. You had to heal him too right?"

"Y-yes..." she said to him in small voice. Naruto just chuckled at this.

"You see now that you are not useless right?"

"Mhmm I do!" she said to him with a big grin in her face.

"Why are you grinning like this? Trash like you shouldn't be grinning like this when there isn't something to be happy about" they heard a monotone voice say behind them.

Naruto turned around to face the person that talk like this and growled at the man that was standing there. It was the same man that he had seen when Ichigo was attacked in the park and Neji had chased him through. He bared his fangs at Ulquiorra, when he remembered correctly about the way Grimmjow had described each and every Espada.

"What the hell do you want here!!!?!" he growled out with his eyes flashing from their sapphire colour to a blood red.

"I am here for..."

KM: FINISHED!! I RULE YOU ALL!! _laughs like a loon with her chainsaw held high_

Ichi: I hate you! You know that?

Matsu: I think she doesn't care about this!

Naru: _whines_ Why did you do this!

KM: _stops to answer him_ Did what?

Naru: The cliffy!

KM: Ohh that! Anyways! Please R&R people! And I think this could be interesting for you.

**OMAKE**

Zangetsu was sitting crossed legged on one of the buildings in Ichigo's soul room and had his eyes closed. It seemed that he was meditating. It was then that you heard a watery giggle that could only belong to one person. Of course it could only be Sissy he was the only other one in here. But Zangetsu didn't seemed to have heard the giggle. Because if he had then he would have run away as soon as he would have seen Sissy.

Sissy on the other hand was happy that Zangetsu was out off it and giggle again. He sneaked his way over to Zangetsu and then knocked him out with his sword. Better save than sorry ne? When that was taken care off he began with his plan to make Zangetsu look nice.

"**Teeheee! Ya will look soo nice when I am finished with ya!**" echoed the watery voice through the soul room.

_Time skip two hours_

Not even two hours later and you can see Sissy rolling on the ground and laughing his ass off. You might be wondering what was so funny to the Hollow. Then you had only to look at Zangetsu and you knew what was so funny.

Zangetsu was awake again, stood in front of a mirror and was currently spotted with a nice looking and bright yellow dress with puffy sleeves, bows on it and frilly ends on. But it didn't stop here. He had even make-up on that didn't even went with his type and the dress. On his sunglasses was eye-shadow and eyes. The eye-shadow was even on his face.

"Why is there eye-shadow on my sunglasses and face?" Zangetsu asked with a twitch.

"**Ya have ta see it there too!**" was the obvious replay.

He had on a bright, neon pink lipstick and on his cheeks he spotted some of it too. He grimaced at that and then saw his hair. It was braided and seemed to be dyed to. In orange that is. Zangetsu felt how his left eye began to twitch and it seemed that it was permanently.

"I hope you have made your last will!" he growled out and stalked over to Sissy.

"**Huh? … WAIT ZANZAN!! WHAT ARE YA DOING WITH THE SWORD!! … THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!!! … NO!!! HEEELP KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**"

Outside the soul room

Ichigo was rubbing his temple when he heard how Sissy was screaming like this. But he ignored it like he did all the other times. Byakuya had meanwhile raised an eyebrow at this.

"Aren't you feeling well?"

"Just a headache" was the answer to that.


	9. Chapter 9

KM: WEEEEEE! _runs around with a chainsaw raised high above her head_ I has sugar!

Lilly: …. -___-;;;

Naru: …

Iruka: O_o

Ichi: … please tell me that I am seeing things! And that KM is not running around with a chainsaw raised high above her head!

Grimm: Then I won't tell ya this

Gin: _smiles_ Please enjoy this chap!

**Summary:** It's a horrible day after Naruto comes back with Sasuke on the 'Retrieval Mission'. He and Sasuke are banished from Konoha when Naruto successes in bringing him back. Naruto for obvious reasons and Sasuke because of treason against Konoha. But they are not alone. Neji, Kakashi and Iruka follow them in their banishment. They left the Elemental Nations together. Kyuubi is the one who brings all of them to Karakura Town. Everything is peaceful for them till they meet Ichigo, his friends and his enemies when they try to kidnap Orihime. From there everything went down hill for them. Each one of them found themselves in love with the unlikely persons they could think of. What are our ninjas to do with this situation?

**Pairings:** Grimm/Sasu, Renji/Neji, Bya/Ichi, Hitsu/Naru, Kaka/Iru (Seme/Uke)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lots and lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, heavy 'Rookie nine' and their Senseis bashing. CRAPY FIGHT SCENES AHEAD! I AM WARNING YOU!! CRAPY FIGHT SCENES AHEAD! IF YOU DIE THEN IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!

**Disclaimer:** ... I hate you! _glares at Disclaimer_

**Fox and Dragon that can't bond well!**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A failed Plan**_

"I am here for you and the girl"

"And what makes you think that you can get us so easily huh?" he barked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just rose an eyebrow in question at him. Orihime had meanwhile stepped behind Naruto and tried to hide from Ulquiorra. She shrank together when she saw Ulquiorra's cold eyes flicker between her and Naruto. Naruto only growled louder at Ulquiorra and bared his fangs at him. He let his Youki spike to tell his brothers that they were needed here. He could only hope that they even noticed it. After all they were busy fighting their boyfriends. He narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra and waited for him to do the first 'step'. He didn't had to wait long for this. Ulquiorra had immediately his hand fisted and was readying a Cero to fire at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this and took Orihime and jumped a far distance away from their currently position. He wanted to be sure that Orihime wasn't in danger when the fight was going to be more intense. He senses were telling him that whatever it was that Ulquiorra was readying was dangerous and that he had to dodge this.

"Orihime stay here and wait till the others come. Should anything happen to you scream"

"UN!" she said with a nod to him.

"Good. I will take care off him in the meantime." with that he headed back to Ulquiorra and growled at him.

Orihime just stayed where she was and watched the fight. But before Naruto could reach the area again he saw how Ulquiorra was directly in his face. It seemed that he had abandoned the idea of firing a Cero at him. Ulquiorra had a fist bailed and strike out to hit Naruto in the face. Naruto's eyes had widened when he saw Ulquiorra suddenly in front of him but got himself fast under control again and ducked out of the way when he saw the fist coming directly at his face. Naruto took his chance and let his hands come in contact with his opponents chest. He concentrate on his Youki and then pushed it into his hands like Hiro had taught him all those years ago. And the effect was just like he had hoped.

Ulquiorra was thrown away from him when Naruto's Youki came in contact with him. His eyes had widened a bit when this happened. But the journey was still not over for him. Ulquiorra was huddle over in the air and the world was spinning for him. But he twisted his body in the air before his body could come in contact with the ground. He would rather not become in this way good friends with the ground. He landed gently on the ground but was caught off guard when Naruto was directly in front of him and punched him in the face with a Youki charged fist. As soon as Naruto saw how Ulquiorra's feet had touched the ground he had run at him and punched him in the face.

He had charged some Youki in it to give the punch some more strength and weaken his enemy. He was satisfied when he saw how his enemy slid across the ground and a little piece was flying through the air of Ulquiorra's helmet. Some dust was whirled up where Ulquiorra landed. Ulquiorra slowly stood up and examined the damage that was done to him. He had to say that this little boy sure had strength in him. And he wasn't surprised to find actually that his coat was destroyed through the first attack made by his opponent. He was impressed by this. Not everyone that he had fought had managed to do that to him. When the dust cleared he could see Naruto standing a few feet away from. Naruto growled at Ulquiorra but didn't dare to do more than that.

Ulquiorra just looked back at Naruto with an emotionless face. They both stood there and didn't do anything. Both waiting for the other to make a mistake and then take the chance to attack. They stared each other in the eyes. Cold green eyes met blood red angered eyes. When a gentle wind passed by they both took this as a sign to attack each other again. When Naruto was directly front of Ulquiorra he let himself fall down on the ground and swept the others legs away. Ulquiorra used one arm to catch himself on the ground and then to press his body up before Naruto's other leg could connect with his face. He jumped a save distance away from Naruto and stared at him.

"Heh. You are not that bad of a fighter. Let's see how you can handle this then" said Naruto with a smirk to him.

Ulquiorra just rose an eyebrow when he saw how Naruto made some hand seals that didn't made any sense to him. He took his chance to attack Naruto but before he could even reach Naruto he was hit by water. Naruto had made the hand seals as fast as he could and was in matter of seconds through all of them. He smirked when he saw how Ulquiorra ran at him and then whispered the name of the jutsu.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu(Water Shark Projectile Technique )" he had to thank Kakashi some day for teaching him this technique.

He saw the face that Ulquiorra made. Well better said the eyes. His face hadn't shown any emotions at all since their fight had began. Only in his eyes you could see Ulquiorra's surprise by this attack. Naruto had to concentrate hard on the water in air. He had to say it was here harder than in the world of the living to get the water out of the thin air. He panted a bit when he noticed how much Youki he had needed to get all the water in the air around him to form this jutsu. To use this jutsu here was far more exhausting than in the world of the living. In front of Naruto was only mud to see and the destroyed trees that were here and there around them. He grinned when he saw how far Ulquiorra was thrown away from this technique alone.

Ulquiorra grunted when his back meet the hard bark of a tree. He had to say this the damn brat really knew how to fight and surprise you with his attacks. He opened his eyes that he had closed when the water had attacked him head on. He was drenched and his body was aching all over only from this attack. He looked in front of him only to see mud everywhere and Naruto being a safe distance away from him. He stood slowly up and didn't show the pain he was in when he moved. This was a fight that he hadn't had in a long time and he was going to enjoy this. Even though you couldn't see it Ulquiorra was still a Hollow and as a Hollow, like the others, loved it to fight. But in Hueco Mundo were not much that could give him a worthy fight. But this had changed when he met the little blond in front of him. He was sure that this child was worthy to see how he fight with his sword and being used on. His hand rested on the handle of his sword at this.

Naruto tensed when he saw how Ulquiorra's hand slowly made its way to the handle of the sword on his hip. `_Seems that this going to more fun eh?_´ he thought with a smirk and just waited for Ulquiorra to unsheathe his sword. But before it could get any better for both of them their heads whipped in the direction where they heard shouting come from. It were no other than his brothers, Ichigo and two unknown voices to him. They made their way over to them and Naruto was silently cursing at them. But on the outside he was pouting. It seemed that Ulquiorra had noticed their 'guests' too and relaxed again. As much as he could with his aching body.

"Seems that our little fight is over now." stated Naruto in sulky voice.

"Indeed. We have to end this an other time..."

And is if on cue his brothers, Ichigo and the two unknown persons had reached them. It was then that he saw that it were the giant fatso again and someone with pink hair. He began to twitch when he saw the pink hair and he let his killer intent out. He aimed it at the pink haired freak, in his opinion the person is a freak. Said freak seemed to shudder at the feeling. Naruto let his lips turn into sadistic smile and chuckled darkly. His blood red eyes flashed and seemed to lit up with the killer intent.

"I hate pink!" he growled out and was ready to attack the pink thing.

But before anything could happen the pink thing and the giant fatso jumped into a Garaganta that Ulquiorra had opened while Naruto was busy with the pink monster. Neji and Sasuke just sighed when they had heard this and shook their heads. Typical Naruto for you. But they hate people with pink hair too when they had to be put through the same things like Naruto with the Haruno. It was then that they all had a good look at the area around them. It looked like a war had taken place here. Neji and Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto why it looked like this here but they never got the chance to even open their mouths. Naruto had taken off when he remembered Orihime and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

When Naruto reached the place where he left Orihime. He sighed in relief when he saw that she was okay. Orihime waved at him with a big grin in her face. Naruto smiled back and slowly made his way over to her. He was glad that they didn't got their hands on Orihime. Who knows what they would have done to her and used her powers.

******

**Hueco Mundo**

******

As soon as the three had landed in Los Noches they had made their way to the throne room. Well Ulquiorra had even though his muscles and brain were protesting against this. He should first rest. But he thought to tell Aizen about this now. In the end his body lost against this one thought and he made his way to the throne room with Yammy and Sayzel hot on his heels. The latter were wondering how the hell Ulquiorra had managed to get this beaten up. They hadn't seen him in such a state. When they thought about it. They had actually never seen Ulquiorra in such state. Whoever had done this to him must be really strong then. When they had reached the throne room they weren't that surprised to find that all of the other Espadas were already there and seemed to wait for them. Whispers broke out between them when they all saw in which state Ulquiorra was in.

When Aizen saw in which state one of his Espadas was in and that the girl and this boy were not with Ulquiorra he became angry. But it soon turned into curiosity when he saw the state the Cuarta Espada was in. He wondered who could have done this to Ulquiorra. The other Espadas were looking at Ulquiorra and began to study the tattered form of the Cuarta Espada. It was really not everyday that they saw this. How the coat of Ulquiorra was nothing left but the tattered small pieces of the sleeves that now looked like white bracelets on his arms. The hakama were ripped and tainted in something crimson when the Espadasa took a good sniff of the air they knew what this smell was. Blood. Something that they all loved to see and smell on their enemies. But their eyes widened when they smelled two different scents. They knew then that one of the scents belonged to Ulquiorra and the other to his opponent.

Gin's smile was still in place but his brain was working at high speed. Even he knew that Ulquiorra was strong and deserved his position as Cuarta Espada. But it irked him to see that there was someone out there that could put him in such a state. Now he had only to wait for the report of them. Then he would exactly know what had happened to them.

"Why is the girl and the boy not with you Ulquiorra?" asked Aizen with that charming smile of his.

But everyone knew that he was displeased with this turn of events. Ulquiorra didn't even flinched and just pulled his eye out and crushed it. He had decided to just show them why none of them were here. It was easier to show them then try to explain this to them. When the dust was travelling through the room and to the Espadas and Aizen and the other two Shinigamis. No one was ready for what was to come. The memory of the mission hit them all hard and they all had to close their eyes to will the pain away. But what they saw let them all pale. They saw the fight Ulquiorra was in and gasped at how easy it seemed for the blond boy to defeat the Cuarta Espada. When the memory was over all of them had a headache from it. It was not everyday that something like this happened to them. Everytime they had seen the memories they had prepared themselves for them. But this time it had hit them without any warnings. Aizen was rubbing his temple when he thought about the event he had just seen.

It seemed like the boy was hard to get for them. It didn't matter to him that he had lost his sexta Espada at all. He could always make a new one. A stronger one at that. Who would need Grimmjow then? And it is not like their enemies would take Grimmjow in. They must have killed him by now. Or are asking him about his plans. Aizen smirked at his. He highly doubt that Grimmjow would tell them anything. He even doubt that Grimmjow knew something about his plans at all. With the way Grimmjow always acted in the meetings he didn't think that he listened even one time to the plans. Though his planes were safe and Soul Society would never really know what he has planned for therm. Or though he thought...

******

**Back in the Soul Society**

******

Naruto winced and hissed when touched his right arm. It seemed like the walking broody emo cloud had managed to land a hit on him without him noticing it. He chuckled quietly to himself and gathered Youki in his left hand and pressed it down on the wound. Orihime was standing next to him and talking with Sasuke who seemed to not listening to her at all. Neji and Ichigo were already a good distance away from them and made their way back to the Seireitei. Sasuke scowled when the girl didn't seemed to stop her talking with him. Naruto only chuckled at that and began walking again. He grimaced when he saw the bloody sleeve and sighed. Seemed that he has to change his clothes. And he had like the shirt too! Oh well. He had always other ones. `_Mhmm... Maybe I can steal one from Shiro-chan!_´ he snickered at that and decided that it was a very good idea.

Somewhere Histuagaya went a cold shiver up his spine. `_Why am I getting the feeling that Naruto has something evil planned for me?_´ Hyourinmaru just chuckled at his Aibou's thoughts.

Meanwhile Naruto had somehow ditched his brothers and was again at Hitsugaya's home and ready for the stealing of the shirt. And maybe some other chaos he could cause in there. Naruto chuckled quietly to himself when he entered Hitsugaya's room. It wasn't anything special just a bed, dresser, desk and a window in there. THAT HAD TO BE CHANGED! With a mischievous grin in place he began his work. In Naruto's mind a certain fox got the feeling that this wouldn't end pretty and began to build a bunker.

**I hope the Kit knows what he his doing...** Hiro mumbled to himself.

******

**With Ichigo**

******

Meanwhile Ichigo found himself dragged to Byakuya's mansion by Rukia who had a shit eating grin in her face. Every Shinigami they met on their way there was backing away from them. Ichigo swore that he saw some of them even pray. I wonder why... Anyways! Ichigo soon found himself thrown into a closet while Rukia locked the door and cackled at him. Erhm the door? Now he got the feeling that he should have run as he still had the chance to do so. But it was too late now. And it was even getting better for him. His left eyebrow began to twitch when he noticed he wasn't alone in the closet. And the best was that it was Byakuya that was with him in the closet. That was just fucking great for him. He groaned lowly and cursed Rukia for he was worth.

However Byakuya on the other hand was already planning on ways to make sure that his _dear_ Imouto would pay for this.

"So... erhm what now?" asked Ichigo him.

******

**With Neji and Renji**

******

Neji and Renji were currently making out. Why you ask? Maybe it was the fact that Renji tripped and then landed on Neji. Thus they kissed. Neji was twitching and Renji was staring wide eyed at the twitching Neji. With one strong push Neji let Renji fly off him and he got in the Juuken stance and glared heatedly at the red haired monkey. Renji began to sweat and had to duck a punch.

"ARGH!"

Neji only smirked when he hit Renji in the stomach and then kicked his legs under him away. He went back to his Juuken stance when he saw how Renji laid on his back. Renji muttered some curses under his breath and then jumped up with his sword now in front of him.

"That won't help you at all, pin apple head!" he said with a smirk.

"Tch. We see about that you damn girl-y boy!"

Neji glared at Renji and without any warnings rushed at him. That was the last straw. The red head would pay for this foolish comment. And even if it was the last thing he was doing. `_Let's see what he will do with this..._´ when he was directly in front of Renji. Neji let his hand shot forward and strike him on the chest. Before Renji knew what was happening he found a fist in his stomach and lost his breath. Neji then dropped to his knees and tried to swap Renji's legs away but this time Renji jumped away from him.

"You are dead baka monkey!"

"Oh shit!!" was the only thing Renji could say before Neji began his assault on him.

******

**With Sasuke and Grimmjow**

******

"Please tell me again why you did that, Jeagerjaques" said Sasuke while rubbing his temple.

"Because it was fun, chicken-butt" was the reply.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said chicken would be great for tonight's dinner"

"-_glare_- no that wasn't what you said"

"What was it then?" Grimmjow drawled lazily while playing with pantera.

"You called me 'chicken-butt'." he said annoyed.

"Really? … wow! Now that I see it. You really do have a chicken-butt as hair style!"

The next thing Grimmjow knew was that he had a foot in his face and a kunai stabbed near his manhood. Sasuke was smirking and Grimmjow gulped before he made his escape through a window that was thankfully open. Sasuke chased immediately after him while playing with a kunai. That had to be some fun. Well for Sasuke at least it was. Grimmjow on the other hand had problems with dodging all the kunais that were sent at him. `_Ah SHIT! THAT ONE NEARLY GOT ME!!_´ he thought when a kunai flew past him and nearly missing his goods when he had to jump.

"You know that is fun to do" he heard Sasuke and gulped.

He picked up his speed and run for all he was worth for. He made a mental note to never make fun of Sasuke's hair style again. If he wanted to keep his manhood, that is. Sasuke was meanwhile laughing at this and threw an other kunai at blue panther.

******

**Back with our favourite kawaii Kitsune**

******

Naruto was spotted sitting in Hitsugaya's living-room with a shit eating grin. It really told everyone that he had done something. And that something was mostly something big or a prank. Sometimes even both of this. Naruto had changed into a white shirt that was too big for him and pants in black. They, too, were to big for him. But he hadn't really planned to run or leave the house for today. His grin was really unnerving to everyone that saw it. And unfortunately it was Hitsugaya that saw said grin when he entered his house after he came back from some training. He only wanted to change but this was setting off the alarm bells in his head. Naruto had done something again. He wasn't really sure what it was. But it had to be something bad. He narrowed his eyes at the Kitsune and his eyebrow twitched when he only got an innocent smile back.

Somehow the word innocent just didn't go with Naruto. It was like saying Matsumoto doesn't love her sake. It was only now that he noticed that Naruto was in his clothes. Now an eyebrow rose to that in question. But alas he didn't got any answers though he went to his room. When he reached his room Hitsugaya was a twitching mess. His room was new... '_decorated_'. For the lack of better word. The walls were in a neon orange and his desk was in the middle of the room. His closet was wide open and it seemed his bed was pushed into it. He growled under his breath when he saw his clothes were hung on a line and used as a garland. He took deep breathes to calm himself before he might do something that he would regret later on. But it wasn't working.

"NARUTO!!??" echoed through the whole Soul Society.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?" came the innocent reply from said person.

Hitsugaya took deep calming breathes and tried to control his twitching body. Naruto seeing this just had to say something. He just had to say this comment or he would die. Well not really, but I think you catch my drift, yes?

"Nee? Shiro-chan, I never knew that you like to decorate rooms like this!"

"Naruto..." Hitsugaya growled out.

"Yes?" came the innocent reply.

"Did you do that to my room?"

"Now why would I do that Shiro-chan?" puppy eyes.

"-_flinch_- Just answer Naruto"

"Nah I didn't do it, honest!"

"-_sigh_- Naruto you are the only one here besides myself. And I highly doubt that I would do something like this to my own room. And there is the fact that you wear my clothes"

"WOW! I think that was the most you have spoken since I have met you!"

"-_twitch_- Naruto..." he said lowly and looked ready to pounce Naruto much like a dragon with his prey.

"Ye~s?" the oh so innocent reply with the puppy eyes.

"... you did that didn't you?"

"Perhaps.." and then Hitsugaya pounced on him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Hyourinmaru and Hiro were meanwhile laughing at Naruto's 'luck'. Naruto laughed nervously at Hitsugaya with the latter sitting on top of him and pinning his hands above his head with only one arm. Hitsugaya threw a glare at Naruto and twitched when he saw the glint that entered Naruto eyes. Somehow he got the feeling that he shouldn't have done that. But it was too late now and his patient had snapped after this.

"My, my, my... Shiro-chan I never knew that you were that desperate to get la-!" a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Don't you dare to finish that." he hissed with a faint pink on his cheeks.

Naruto really was testing him with this little game and Hitsugaya grew tired of said game. The little fox was a damn tease to him. He grew tired of it a long time ago and really Naruto had just gone too far now.

"Nee? Are you blushing Shiro-chan?"

"N-no!"

"Did you just stutter?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Hitsugaya's left eye twitch with a speed that Naruto could only dream off to reach in his runs. That sure was an amazing feat. Well maybe not. Lee could maybe run this fast but that was not important now. What important was now was the fact that Hitsugaya's face was a few inches away from his face right now and growling at him. Naruto gulped and laughed nervously again at Hitsugaya who only smirked in responds to this action. Damn he was in deep shit right now. Woe is him.

"ehm.. you wouldn't dare to do that, would you?"

"Maybe..." was the reply he got with a cocky smirk.

"ehehehehe... it was a joke?" the smirk widened. "Ehm you wouldn't do anything bad to your favourite fox... would you?"

"Maybe..." was the reply.

Naruto gulped again and 'meep'-ed when he was thrown over a shoulder. Histugaya only smirked at the sound and stalked off to one of his guest rooms.

******

**With Neji and Renji at the 'hotel'**

******

Renji was currently hiding in his room and hoped that Neji wouldn't find him anytime soon. But as luck wanted it Neji found him. He smirked down at the cowering form of Renji in the closet. Renji swallowed loudly and fainted when Neji let his fist went for his head. Neji only chuckled at this and and turned on his heel and left Renji laying in the closet. Meanwhile Renji had the worse nightmare since his existence and was twitching from it.

"Hn. Serves him right"

But before Neji could leave the room he saw how Grimmjow was running at him. Sasuke was hot on his heels and throwing his shuriken and kunai at the blue haired male. Neji shook only his head at the childish antics Sasuke was showing right now. It was not like he did the same just a few minutes ago. Neji chuckled at what he heard next.

"!"

Seem that Sasuke had gotten Grimmjow. But he did wonder what had happened that Sasuke was chasing Grimmjow down. Maybe the same like him? He shook his head. Nah that couldn't be possible. He growled when he thought at what had happened with Renji. That damn red head had kissed him. Even though it was an accident he didn't really care about. But it was the fact that it was Renji that had kissed him. That was something that he would not stand. Could not stand. He had to get his revenge. But he what the worse was for him was that some part of him had liked it when he was kissed by this monkey. He didn't know why (but he suspected it was the authoress of the story that made him feel like this) he felt like this. But he sure as hell wanted to know why exactly a small part of him liked it.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. Whatever it was. It couldn't be that important and he shouldn't think about it anymore. It was in the past and wouldn't happen again anyways right? Right? Neji made his way to the bathroom to brush his mouth. He didn't want Renji-germs on him any longer than necessary. And even one second was already too long for his taste. Upon reaching the bathroom he began to furiously brush his teeth. He grimaced at the bitter taste of the toothpaste. But it was better than having Renji-germs still on his mouth.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was hiding in his room under his bed. He had to admit it. The Uchiha had a damn good aim and came really close to castrate him a few times. He loved his manhood and would like it to keep it. He grumbled under his breath and stiffened immediately when he heard how the door to his room opened. He tensed up when they made their way over to his bed. He sniffed the scent of the person in his room and sighed in relief when it was not Sasuke that had entered but D-Roy. He came forth under the bed and D-Roy squeaked in surprise. He threw a glare at D-Roy when said person began to laugh at him.

"Why -_snicker_- were you -_giggle_- under the bed?"

"... Sasuke" he grumbled out.

D-Roy blinked at the answer. What had Sasuke to do with Grimmjow being under the bed. But he got an answer to his question when Sasuke came running into the room with his sword raised and a murderous look on his face.

"Oh shit!" was the only thing Grimmjow got out before he was nearly castrated... again today.

"Dammit stand still Jeagerjaques. I promise it won't hurt... much" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"uhh maybe later" with that Grimmjow jumped out of the window. Which was closed by the way.

"Dammit" he leaped after him. That was the only thing to do in this moment.

(KM: THAT IS NOT IN YOUR CONTRACTS GUYS!! DAMMIT JUST YOU WAIT! I GET MY REVENGE IN THE OMAKE ON YOU THEN MWHAHAHAHA!!!)

D-Roy just stood where he was with a blank expression on his face. Somehow he regretted to have agreed to stay here. In Hueco Mundo it was at least more peaceful and he knew what would happen the next the moment. Here it was just pure chaos. Something new to him. But when he thought about it. On one hand it was Aizen but on the other hand he could have fun here. Aizen or having fun. Aizen or having fun. Decisions. Decisions. Decisions. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen maybe some food would help him in this matter.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was hiding in a tree and Sasuke was standing under said tree in search of him. This was going to be long stay here. Grimmjow knew it already.

******

**Iruka and Kakashi**

******

When Iruka and Kakashi came back from their short holidays. They were surprised to find the house empty and not destroyed like it had happened last time. That had never happened once since they had moved into this house. Not once. Though they found it naturally suspicious when no one was there and not one sound was made. Iruka was immediately worried that maybe something had happened to their 'children'. Kakashi tried his best to calm Iruka down. But to no avail. Iruka was only getting hectic with each passing second and was looking through the whole house. Kakashi sighed and plopped down on the couch. He blinked when he saw a note laying on the coffee table. A note on orange paper with big pink letters on it. How they had missed this was beyond him.

He rose and eyebrow at what the note read.

'_Yo 'tou-san,_

_When you read this than that means only two things. One we are gone and 'kaa-san is in mother-hen mode. And two is that we are still in the Soul Society with our friends and you have found this note._

_Don't look like this. We knew that it would be you to find this note. 'Kaa-san would be already in his mother-hen mode and wouldn't notice this then. Anyways. Seems that the Soul Society wanted to meet us and find out on which side we are on. Hopefully Naruto will not cause too much trouble there._

_And make sure that 'kaa-san will not call the whole government to search for us. You know what happened last time Naruto went missing right?_

_Anyways we don't know when we will be back. Maybe in a week or the next day after you have read this._

_With lots of love from your always nice children,_

_Naruto, Neji and Sasuke_

_P.S. Don't go into our rooms if you guys don't want to die because of a heart attack._'

Kakashi sighed at this and closed his eye. He wasn't really surprised that they knew it was him that would find and read the note. And yes he did remember what had happened the last time when Naruto went missing for only an hour. Kakashi still wondered how Iruka got the whole police of Tokyo to search for Naruto. That was really something that he did not want to read and remember. Now they could only wait till the children came back from their little 'trip'. Now how to break those news to Iruka? That was the hardest task for him. He sighed again and stood up. Hopefully Iruka has calmed down now.

When Kakashi found Iruka he sighed in relief when he found the man already calmed down with a letter in his hand. Wait. Letter? He rose an eyebrow at this and Iruka seemed to notice this and handed the letter over. Kakashi twitched when he saw what stood in it. `_Those little gaki will pay for this!_´ in the letter stood something that was supposed to never be found out by Iruka. But it seemed that it was for that now too late.

"Care to explain this to me Kakashi?" Iruka asked him calmly. Which was always a bad sign.

Kakashi gulped in fear and chuckled nervously at his dolphin. When he saw that Iruka had a kunai in his hand Kakashi knew then. That he had to run if he loved his life. While running for is life from an angered Iruka. Kakashi had totally forgotten about explaining to Iruka where the children where.

"GET BACK HERE KAKASHI!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT I AM IN THIS CONDITION!"

"AHHHH!"

Kakashi was nearly castrated when a kunai barely missed his groin. The only thing that matters now was for him to save his manhood and let Iruka not catch him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IRUKA! PLEASE!" Kakashi wailed but it was met with deaf ears.

******

**Back in the hotel**

******

Grimmjow was tied to a chair and shown pictures of something so horrible that I can not mention what they are about in this fic. It might cause you nightmares. Neji was standing in the doorway with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a blank stare on his face. Renji was standing behind him and watching how Sasuke tortured Grimmjow. It was then that they heard it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IRUKA! PLEASE!"

Neji was startled by this screaming and Sasuke looked outside the window. For a moment stopping his torture on poor Grimmjow.

"Wasn't that 'tou-san?" he asked his brother while looking at him.

Hey it is hard to speak when a toothbrush sticks out of your mouth. I know what I am talking about. Anyways. Neji nodded his head and resumed brushing his teeth while throwing a glare at Renji.

"Where were we?" Sasuke asked Grimmjow when he turned back to him.

Grimmjow paled when he saw the smirk that Sasuke gave him. This was going to be long day for him. A very long day.

******

**With Hitsugaya and Naruto**

******

Naruto was currently found hiding in Hitsugaya's, now clean and normal looking, room. It was not his fault that the little dragon doesn't like the colour pink now is it? Hitsugaya on the other hand was searching through his whole house in search of Naruto. He wanted to show Naruto how '_pleasant_' he found that his captain robe was now neon pink and the kanji on his back was bright orange. But the search was stopped when Hitsugaya heard a lout shout.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IRUKA! PLEASE!"

Naruto blinked a few times and snickered when he recognized that voice. But that was a mistake. A very big one. Hitsugaya heard the snicker and smirked. He had found the little fox and now was pay back time. Sadly Naruto never got he chance to flee when he was pulled out from under the bed. The only thing he could do was chuckling nervously at Hitsugaya and smile innocently at him. The white haired boy never bought it and only smirked at the fox in his grasp. Naruto was panicking and didn't know what to do. He was hopelessly trapped and could only await what Hitsugaya has planned for him. Hitsugaya chuckled and then threw Naruto over his shoulder. He had big plans for the little fox. Big plans that had something to do with... 'target practice'.

Naruto was having a mental break down and being a Kitsune Youkai didn't even help him in this matter. He remembered the talk he got from Hiro about their kind.

***~***

**FLASHBACK**

It had been a week since his merging with Hiro and the banishment from Konoha. Currently Naruto and the others were at the border of Hi no Kuni. So far no one as dared to follow them and they didn't meet any ANBU or Oi-nin. Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke were sitting at the fire and talking. Well more of Kakashi and Iruka making sure that Sasuke feels what they thought about him trying to kill Naruto. To say that Sasuke felt like he was a little child again would be right. Neji was of to the side and snickering at the way the Uchiha was talked to. Naruto on the other hand was meditating. The old fox still had to teach Naruto so much and today it would be about their kind. Naruto was in for a surprise in this one. That one was for sure.

******

**Naruto's mind at the ex-cage of the fox**

******

Naruto was a twitching mess and glared at the fox after he heard what exactly most Kitsune were known for.

"Come again"

"Erhm... you see, kit. We, Kitsune, are sexual beings. Most more like the others a-" he was cut off.

"In short perverts. We, Kitsune, are the perfect perverts!" Naruto nearly screamed out.

"Uh yeah. In short we are that." the fox sweat dropped at the behaviour of Naruto. "But I can help you to control those urges"

"You better do!" he said with a glare to the fox. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Erhm... actually there is..." somehow Naruto didn't like the tone of the fox's voice.

**FLASHBACK END**

***~***

He was actually lucky. He could control this urge. But when he was in heat, no thanks to the bastard fox, it was very hard to do so. But there was also the fact that there wasn't anyone in the Elemental Nations that he liked nor had there been anyone here in Kakrakura. Till now. He was cursing the fox for this. Why did the fox think it would be funny to make him go through heat! He wasn't even a girl for crying out loud! But noooo! The fox had thought it would be funny to see Naruto suffer like this. Curse the damn fox! Naruto groaned when he felt himself growing warm. `_OH HELL NO! NOT NOW!! DAMN YOU FOX!!!_´ but the fox couldn't hear him anymore.

Hitsugaya didn't notice any of this inner turmoil that Naruto went through. But this was going to change very soon.

KM: Finished! I hope yo guys like it! And dammit! REVIEW!

Lilly: O.o

**OMAKE**

"Come on Grimmjow, Sasuke! You have to do this!" shouted KM at them from her position.

"HELL NO!!" Sasuke and Grimmjow yelled at her.

"YOU WILL DO THIS! THAT WAS FOR EARLIER!!"

Behind KM the Bleach cast, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji and Naruto were laughing their asses off. True to her word. KM had gotten her revenge on those two for not going after the script. She was smirking at them. You are wondering what those two have to do nee? Well, she has '**_asked them nicely_**' (read: forced them) to play Romeo and Juliet the balcony scene. That is why Naruto and co, are laughing their asses off right now.

"DO IT NOW!"

"... fine" the both muttered out.

"This is soo going into internet!" snickered Naruto out.

"You are right about this" said Neji to him with a smirk.

"Shh! They are about to do it!" said Ichigo with a shit eating grin and a camera in his hand.

"yeah, yeah!" they both said.

And true to the word. Grimmjow and Sasuke were kissing. KM was yelling at them to do it right but alas they didn't really listen to her. Though she had to use force. Meaning she would beat them and let them do it till it was done right.

"NOOOOOOO/ FUCK YOU!" they both yelled at her.

"Then we will never leave" she told them with a smirk.


End file.
